Switch it up
by doodlepen
Summary: *Reloaded* Sometime being bored can result in the most interesting of discoveries. Expect violence, content of a sexual nature and strong language...from Rachel Berry. WTF! Please be gentle with reviews.


**SWITCH IT UP**

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing. I merely borrowed these characters from Ryan Murphy and Fox. They are not mine and shall be returned.

**Warnings**: Will be femslash – If you are under-age or this is illegal in your area, do not read. Also this story will have mature language (swear words). If this offends you, once again, do not read.

**Rating: M **

**-NOW ALL IN ONE-**

rittany didn't even need her to protect her any more. As much as it pained her to say it, Puck was surprisingly gentlemanly with her B. Well, as gentlemanly as Puck got. Basically punching or intimidating anyone who even looked at B in a way he deemed wrong and don't get her started on what he did to Wheels.

Calling Artie out in front of the whole Glee club about the way he treated B was particularly Badass. If she was honest, and she is, a lot of it was her fault. But the sheer gall of Artie to accuse B of 'stealing' a precious moment from him and making her feel like crap! Did he say no? Of course he didn't! He had a hot cheerleader willing to get pelvic with him, and Artie is a teenage boy. It did annoy her that he got the sympathy when he's the one who sleep with a girl, then immediately dumped her. B and Puck became inseparable after that. It's kinda sweet, she had to admit. Even if it did mean she lost both her bed buddies to each other. Which led her back to her original thought. She was bored. So bored in fact, that she was actually still here 10 minutes after Glee practice ended.

Sitting in the back of the choir room, Santana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door opening or the two people coming in. She did, however, startle out of her thoughts when she heard two people talking.

"What do you want me to do Rachel?"

She knew that man child's voice anywhere. "Great" Santana mumbled to herself, 'Unwanted front row seats to the dramas of Frankenteen and Man-hands.' She leaned back into her chair hoping to remain unnoticed.

"Really Finn. You seriously have to ask me that? I mean, I am aware that most of the time you seem oblivious of your surroundings, but how can you fail to notice what just occurred right in front of your face" Rachel said.

Finn visibly cringed. "It was just a joke Rachel, lighten up. You gotta learn not to take things so seriously. I mean, at least they didn't throw anything at you this time right? That's good, right? Umm, that process thing"

Santana sighed again. 'Idiot' she thought to herself.

Rachel stood there staring at Finn. Finn stood there shuffling his feet. Finally Rachel broke the silence. Rubbing her forehead with her right hand whilst her left was clenched into a fist.

" Finn" she slowed her words down hoping against hope that it would somehow help him understand "Those two missing links of human evolution, those so-called Hockey players insulted me, to my face, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU" she shouted. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she continued "and you just stood there. Like it was acceptable for him to talk to me like that... And the word is progress Finn, not process" she added as if it was an after thought.

Finn shrugged. " Right progress, whatever. Look Rachel, I don't understand why you're so angry at me, I mean, that's what they usually say isn't it? It's not like I said it. But you have to admit, that Becky girl is kinda odd, and you shouldn't have got involved. Just keep your head down when stuff like that happens and they'll leave you alone. C'mon babe, at least they're not focused so much on you any more, that's good right?"

Santana had sat up straighter at the mention of Becky. Becky was a cheerleader, that and Coach Sylvester's favourite shadow meaning that if anything happened to Becky, the Coach would be on the warpath and even more tyrant like than usual. 'What had they done to Becky' she wondered 'are they suicidal?' Santana didn't have to wonder long, as Rachel continued, at a volume that made Santana want to check if her ears were bleeding.

"WHAT!" Rachel screamed " You think that it's okay for them to try and force Becky into the janitors closet whilst touching her in a way she was so obviously uncomfortable with? And what? That I would be grateful that it wasn't me? If you really think that that is how my thought process works, you really have no idea who I am. And Finn. If that's how YOU think then..." Rachel broke off trying to control her emotions. "..then, you're not the kind of person I thought you were. And you're not the type of person I want to be in a relationship with."

Santana seething with what she just heard almost missed what happened next. Shock was to mundane to describe what Santana felt as she saw Finn roughly grab Rachel who was trying to walk away and shove her against the piano, causing a pained gasp to come from the girls lips. "Hell no" Finn shouted in Rachels face. "You don't walk away from me. Not over this. You're not breaking up with me Rachel. You're mine.."

"HEY" Santana was on her feet and storming towards Finn before she even realised what she was doing "you better remove those giant baseball mitts you call hands from Berrys arms before I remove them from your freakishly tall body."

Finn, startled by Santanas sudden appearance, tightened his hold on Rachels arms causing a whimper of pain from the girl and a menacing glare from Santana. "Move. them. Now." Santana repeated. Deciding Finn is not moving fast enough for her liking forced herself between the two teens with her back to Rachel and shoved Finns hands off the girls arms. "Such a big man huh? Trying to force a girl to stay where she doesn't want to be. No wonder Quinn cheated on your ass, you have now idea how to treat women" Santana sneered at Finn "Walk away boy, before I do something YOU regret" whilst shoving Finn chest, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps.

"Hey" Finn shouted at the cheerleader, still confused as to where she came from. "What the hell are you doing? This has nothing to do with you, she's my girlfriend and we're talking so..."

Conscious of the now quietly weeping girl behind her, Santana stood her ground, arms defiantly crossed in front of her and glared at Finn interrupting him "Talking? Are you deaf Frankenteen?"

"...go away...what? Deaf? Huh?" Finns angry glare morphed into a confused expression.

"If not, then you don't need your hands to talk idiot. And you may be stupid, but I think we've demonstrated, in a way even you can understand, that you can in fact still hear."

Santana felt two small hands rest on her hips and a quiet voice mumbling "MAY be stupid?" causing a grin to come to her face, replacing the glare that had been there. Glancing over her shoulder at the no longer crying girl "Hey, you're dating him" she replied.

"Dated." Rachel corrected quietly not meeting Santanas gaze. "Past tense. Well, past as in a minute ago."

"Noted" Santana turns back to face the still confused Finn "Hear that? Leave your ex-girlfriend alone Finn." placing heavy emphasis on the ex.

"Wha... Rach... you don't mean that. C'mon, I love you and you love me. It was just a fight. Lots of couples have them" Finn said trying to look over Santanas shoulder to get Rachel to meet his pleading gaze.

"Lots of couples don't resort to physical force when one of them wants to leave a situation Finn" said a quiet voice from behind Santana. "You hurt me."

Santana, still standing protectively in front of Rachel, watched as Finns head jerked back as if he'd been slapped. 'Hmmm' she thought 'Looks like not-so-golden boy, has just had a wake up call.' Keeping Finn in her sights as he slowly walked out the choir room door, looking everywhere except at the girls, Santana turned to face Rachel gently lifting her tear stained face to meet her eyes. She was completely taken by surprise as the smaller girl launched herself at the cheerleader, hugging her tightly around the waist with her head coming to rest on her shoulder.

Santana shrugged off her surprise and after a moments hesitation, wrapped her arms around Rachel and gently stroked the small of her back in an attempt to calm the tense girl. As the smaller girl gradually began to relax causing her body to lean more into the cheerleader, Santana had, what she would later describe to a confused Brittany and a knowingly I-told-you-so Puck, an epiphany.

Rachel Berry, under all that plaid, had a very hot body.

**CHAPTER 2 – What do you do with an epiphany?**

**The door burst open, causing the two teens on the couch to spring apart. Upon seeing the uninvited guest, one teen smiled brightly, the other glared at having his fun ended so abruptly.**

"YOU" the newcomer shouted at the boy "you knew, you knew and didn't say anything!"

"Hi San" said the girl still smiling brightly.

"Hi B" Santana said with a half hearted wave, too consumed with glaring right back at the boy on the couch.

"Knew what? Narrow it down a little babe, Pucksauras knows a lot of stuff" smirk now replacing the glare as he watches Santana pace around the room. "Oh, and come on in. It's not like we were busy or anything"

"What's wrong San?" Brittany asked, her smile slightly dimming at seeing her best friend so out of sorts.

"Suck it up Puckerman. Now B, don't freak out. But I have something very shocking to say, I've had an epiphany...Rachel Berry is hot. Smoking hot." Santana stated looking at the teens with the up most sincerity, attempting to break it to her friend gently.

*Silence*

"And..?" replies Brittany, breaking the silence. "Even I know that San. When I was completing my kissing list, I wanted to do sexy times times with her, but" Brittany pouts "she said something with big words that I think meant no." Brittany suddenly smiles again " But she let me touch her legs... and ass" Brittany trails off with a glazed look in her eyes. "yeah hot.." she mumbles.

Puck merely winks "I dated her San, I knows she's smok...wait, you touched her ass? I only got leg action and I was dating her! Not cool."

Brittany waves of Pucks complaint "Only over her skirt, but yeah. You didn't know San?"

"Obviously not B or I wouldn't be standing here now. I was always, like, too distracted by the fact she never shuts up to actually look at her" Santana grumbles 'How did everyone notice except me?' she thinks to herself.

"She only does that 'cos she nervous" Puck answers "so are you gonna tell us how you finally got a clue?"

Santana launches into her story about what happened in the choir room. Leaving out the hanging around after glee and bored parts, as Santana thinks to herself 'I ain't no pussy', and ends with her dropping Rachel off at home. The reactions from the two teens in front of her are unsurprisingly the same: anger.

"What the fuck" Puck shouts "that fucking Finnessa's lucky the Puckster wasn't there. I'm gonna break his stupid face tomorrow" Puck cracks his knuckles "you don't treat women like that man."

"Becky?" Brittany says almost exactly at the same time "Rachel saved Becky? Coach is gonna kill them when she finds out, do you think she'll let us watch? Are Rachel and Becky okay?"

"Yeah" Santana replies to Brittanys question "Rachel said she sang to her or something and it calmed her down enough to get her to the Coaches office. She said she told Coach what happened, no doubt in that Berry way of hers, y'know, like ten thousand words a minute, then legged it 'cos coach hates her." Santana shrugs "I rang Coach on the way here but only got her voice mail, which let me tell you, has a new creepy ass message I'm pretty sure has something to do with what she has planned for those two douchebags. Here" Santana gets out her phone and presses redial.

_***BEEP***_

"_I have an alibi and lawyers. Leave a message if you have to."_

_***BEEP***_

"Tomorrow's gonna be fun" Puck says "do you think we can get that Jewfro kid to record it or something? Now there's a blog I'd actually watch, and for once it ain't gonna be about me."

"That's if Coach waits until tomorrow to do something. I wouldn't put it past her to break into their houses or something" Santana tells Puck. "either way, it looks like those two wont be bothering anyone for a while at least."

"We should do something nice for Rachel." Brittany says "I mean, she didn't have to help Becky but did, even though it meant that the hockey boys started on her instead." Brittanys face lit up with a smile "We could give her a duck!"

Puck and Santana turn and look a Brittany.

"Errr babe.." Puck says "not everyone loves ducks as much as you. But maybe we can just be nice to her y'know? Hang out and stuff? If she relaxes, she don't talk so much, and I don't have to light myself on fire. Plus, she's kinda cool when she's not all crazy and away from those pussies in Glee."

Brittany pouts "But ducks are cute. Okay, we can being her friends..."

Santana interrupts Brittany "I don't wanna be her friend." She looks at the two on the couch. Puck raises his eyebrow in a questioning manner, whilst Brittany starts to frown at her. " Don't frown B. What I mean, is I want her. And y'know I always get what I want." Santana lets a smirk that can only be described as dirty settle on her face. However it quickly morphs into a frown at when her two friends burst into laughter. "What?" She shouts at them scowling "why are you laughing?"

"San" Puck gasps out finally catching his breath "You're talking about a girl you went out of your way for to make sure she felt like, and was treated like, shit. You really think she's just gonna be all up on you after that? Besides, Berry ain't like most of your hookups. She's one of those girls you have to date. She's sweet, and you don't do sweet. Add that to the fact, that girl ain't gay, she dated Finnessa and me."

"I can do sweet." Santana protests "Besides, she dumped both you and the man-child. Maybe it's time for her to try something new. I can romance her, or some shit like that. I'm hot, she's hot, we can be hot together. She can't talk too much if I keep kissing her, right?"

Puck just shakes his head "She don't trust you."

"Then I'll make her trust me. I'll be so charming and irresistible, that we'll be getting freaky so fast, you'll get whip lash." Santana smirks

"You have a whip?" Brittany asks

"..what...no...that ain't what I meant B. Stop laughing Puck. I can do it!"

"You got no idea what your getting' yourself into." Pucks says shaking his head "Berrys got a way of getting under your skin, I mean, Jesus, I quit football for her! Me! For some chick who'd I been dating for like a minute! But y'know, if I weren't dating B here, I'd totally try and hit that again. She's just got something about her, y'know? It's hard to explain.." he trails off, thinking "it's like she makes you feel better...like you ain't some Lima loser, that can actually be somebody worthy, y'know?" Puck looks up to see both girls staring at him "...err and she's smoking hot?" He shrugs "But I'm more than happy with my babe here" He smiles at Brittany making her smile in return "ain't no one hotter then B."

"You're not a Lima Loser" Brittany says snuggling into his side with his arm around her shoulder "you're my Puck."

"Damn right babe." Puck says kissing Brittany gently on her lips.

"Whatever" Santana says rolling her eyes "I just wanna date the girl, not marry the chick Puck. I'm not gonna do what you did and hand her my balls in a bag. Just get in her pants and rock her world."

"Rachels got your balls?" Brittany says in a panic, "we need them, get them back!"

Santana laughs " and on that note, I'll catch you guys later. I got plans to make."

Santana leaves the teens on the couch with Puck attempting to explain to Brittany that his junk's still all there. Still laughing as she gets in her car and drives home she says out loud "Berry ain't gonna know what hit her...Shit! How the hell am I gonna get her to trust me?"

**CHAPTER 3 – How do you solve a problem like a Diva?**

**Rachel Berry resident Diva of McKinley High school, squared her shoulders and with a determined strut headed into school with her best 'I'm a star' smile plastered on her face**. Mentally preparing for the day ahead, Rachel failed to notice the red dressed figure following slightly behind her at a more sedate pace.

It took the whole 5 minutes it took her to get to her locker, to realise that something was very wrong. 'What the...' Rachel thought '5 minutes? It only took me 5 minutes? Everyday with out fail, I'm barged and pushed out of the way the second I enter this godforsaken hell-hole, it usually takes me at least 10 minutes to reach my locker.' Deciding not to look at gift horse in the mouth, Rachel merely opens her locker to prepare for her day. Closing the locker with her English books in hand Rachel turns to head to class. Only to be startled out of her skin.

"Good morning my luscious future bride, and may I say you're looking particularly spank worthy today."

'Ewww' Rachel thought "First of all Jacob, no you may not say that, and secondly..."

Rachel was interrupted by a stern voice over her shoulder.

"And secondly, you overgrown shire elf, shouldn't you be manning the little ovens in Schuesters hair?"

Rachel cringed and thought 'great, talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place' whilst the person behind her continued.

"Run away you sweaty-buttocked perverted freak, before I use you like the toilet brush your ridiculous hair style reminds me of."

Jacob Ben Israel turned and immediately sprinted away from the imposing figure of one Coach Sue Sylvester.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Rachel turned around to face the woman who has made it her mission to destroy Glee club and thus, her dreams.

Looking Rachel up and down before making eye contact, Coach Sylvester merely nodded once, said "Diva" and continued on her way, knocking the slushie of a passing jock into his face as she went.

"Sweet Streisand" Rachel muttered to herself, leaning against the row of lockers behind her and closing her eyes. "That woman is weird...and scary."

"Who's weird and scary" Came a voice, making her jump. "And by that, I mean besides yourself of course."

Rachel opened her eyes to confirm what she already knew. *sigh* "Hello Kurt"

"You should sound happier to see me, especially since I've come to give you some advice." the boy smirked "Fix it."

"What?" replied a confused Rachel.

"Well, first your clothing. Try not letting the blind pick your outfits. Second, and most of all, fix whatever you did wrong that's making Finn mope like a little girl. It's unattractive and to be honest, depressing to live with."

Before Rachel could voice a reply, she was tackled by a red blur and gathered into a inescapably strong hug and her face squished into a girls chest.

"Errr babe, you might wanna let Berry breathe." said an amused male voice.

"Ops, sorry Rachel" Brittany said releasing her "I forget your so little."

Rachel looked up at Brittany and Puck ready to defend her vertically challenged status when she heard Santanas voice.

"She's not little, she's funsize. Ain't that right Rachel?" Santana said, accompanied by a wink. "And Kurt, one, I know I'd take fashion advice more seriously if the person giving it didn't look like a drag queens wardrobe threw up on them and two, mind your own business. Go. Now!"

Kurt looked at the four teens in front of him, huffed and with an impressive hair flick, turned and made his way down the hall.

Rachel meanwhile, still lent against the lockers, was wondering if this morning could possible get any more weird. No one had slushied her (yet), Coach Sylvester had come to her rescue, Brittany and Noah were be being nice to her and perhaps the most shocking of all, Santana had actually called her by her name. Not Man-hands, not Treasure trail, not even Berry. She had no idea what on Earth was going on, but she was aware that it could quickly switch at moments notice. Mentally preparing herself for the other shoe to drop, Rachel failed to notice Santana stepping into her personal space until she spoke.

"Hey"

Rachels head snapped up, instantly noting how close the cheerleader was and gave her a slightly uncomfortable, embarrassed smile.

"Good morning Santana." Looking over the girls shoulder, "And to you too, Brittany and Noah. Ermmm...thank you, I guess, for your very enthusiastic physical greeting Brittany."

"What?" replied the confused blonde girl.

"She talking about the hug babe." Puck explain.

"Oh, your welcome Rachel. Since you don't have Pucks balls in your bag, I thought it would be okay." The blonde girl said, much to the embarrassment of Puck, amusement of Santana and the confusion of Rachel.

"Ahh, yeah, well. We'll leave you hotties be. C'mon babe, let me explain again..." Noah put his arm around the blonde cheerleaders shoulders, leading her away.

"What was she talk..." Rachels question died on her lips as the girl in front of her reached up to gently tuck loose strands of hair behind her ear, lingering noticeably before withdrawing, causing Rachels breath to catch. Santana allowed a small smile to form.

"How are you today?" the taller brunette asked. Her tone coloured with amusement as she watched the light blush forming on the smaller girls face.

"Errm... f-fine?" Rachel stuttered, her reply half questioning, half statement.

Santanas smile blossomed into a larger one. "I've got eyes, Rachel. I can see your fine." using the small gap between their bodies to give Rachel a slow up and down look. "However, I was talking about everything that happened yesterday." Santana said placing her left hand against the locker over Rachel shoulder, somehow making their stance seem more intimate, especially to the smaller girl.

Rachels blush deepened to a dark red. She could feel the heat coming from her own face. "Ummm, I'm okay thank you Santana. Of course it goes without saying that you are also looking aesthetically pleasing today. Red is most certainly a colour that complements your skin tone. Did you know that the colour red signifies strength, career goals and fame? It also..."

Rachels babble is abruptly cut of by Santana blowing softly on her cheek, following the same path with her index finger a second later.

"Sorry" Santana says "eyelash." Making eye contact with the girl in front of her. "Red is also the colour of desire and passion, but you know that don't you?" causing Rachels eyes to widen. "Make a wish."

"Huh? What?" Before her gaze is drawn to the finger Santana has presented millimetres from her lips.

"Tell you what" Santana says, reaching for one of Rachel hands that are now tightly clenching her books to her stomach. Lifting the hand, palm up, she teasingly trails her finger across Rachels palm. "Keep it as something to look forward to later." With another wink, Santana pushes herself back and begins to saunter down the hall.

Rachel is left still leaning against the locker, books clasped to her body, palm out in front of her and desperately trying to control her breathing and rapidly beating pulse. 'I just had to ask if things could get any more weird, didn't I?'

Neither girl noticed their slack jawed, wide eyed observer.

_}Please review{_

**CHAPTER 4 – And they call me crazy?**

**Rachel had always speculated whether insanity was contagious. Judging by the behaviour of the student body, she was beginning to believe she had her answer. **Her entire day had just be bizarre, there was no other way to describe it. The events this morning, pretty much set the tone for the rest of her day. Between the cheerleaders suddenly being pleasant and the jocks appearing to do everything they could to stay out of her way, the most disturbing of which will be burned into her mind for the foreseeable future, *shudder* 'was it really necessary for that boy to jump into Coach Biestes arms?' she wondered.

Slowing her pace, Rachel used her walk to Glee to reflect on the issue weighing most heavily on her mind...Santana. Just thinking about their encounter this morning left her feeling flushed. She understood her responses to the cheerleaders actions just fine, however what was causing her mental chaos was WHY Santana was acting like that. The girl had no qualms telling Rachel exactly how little she thought of her at every available opportunity. 'Yet this morning...this morning Santana was looking at me like Mercedes did when she on on that ridiculous Cheerios diet.' Rachel thought 'like she wanted to...eat... me...'

"OH BLESSED BROADWAY!" Rachel exclaimed out loud. The thought that just crossed her mind making her weak at the knees. She slumped down on a nearby bench and raised her shaking hands to her now burning face.

"She was attempting to seduce me?" Rachel mumbled to herself. "The question is why? What is she planning now? Is it some new way to humiliate and destroy me?"

Realising that sitting where she was wasn't going to get her the answers she now craved. She stood up, took a couple of deep breaths and said to herself, "I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, future Broadway star, and I can handle anything." With her armour of confidence fully restored Rachel headed towards the choir room, only to be met at the door by someone she really didn't want to have to deal with now, or any time soon.

Santana Lopez was having a markedly different day then she had yesterday. At no point was she even remotely bored, in fact, today had been one of the most enjoyable that she can remember having in a long time. Her encounter this morning with Rachel had gone even better than she'd planned.

"Mmmmm, not long now 'til I get me some of that juicy Berry flavour" She mutters to herself walking down the hall with a smirk on her face.

"What? Are you talking to yourself?"

Turning around she saw a student who (unfortunately) happened to be at his locker in the otherwise deserted hallway. Her smirk dropped to be replaced by glare.

"Of course I am, you skid-mark on humanity. Who the hell else am I meant to be talking to? You? Don't make me laugh, I've had purses with higher I.Q.'s than you."

The boy knowing who Santana is, even if she had no idea who he was, promptly slammed his locker and sped off...only to swing back around and wallop face first into the lockers, knocking himself out cold.

Santana could only stand there in disbelief until it dawned on her what had just happened. With realisation, came absolute hilarity. She lost it. Completely. She could barely keep herself standing as she gave herself over to laughter. Laughing so hard that she didn't hear the approach from behind.

"Lopez!" Barked her coach. "This is not behaviour I expect or want from one of my Cheerios. I expect dignity, I expect stren..." The coaches rant was cut off as she caught sight of what Santana was laughing at. "Now that's what I expect!" She exclaimed smiling. "Good work Lopez, carry on. I have to see Figgins about a private jet."

As the Coach rounded the corner, Santana looked at the boy hanging from his shirt he trapped in his locker, shrugged and continued to Glee. 'Or better yet,' she thought to herself 'to Berry'.

A/N:Sorry this one is a little short. I intend the next one to be much longer I promise! A lot happens and I couldn't work any of it into this chapter, it felt wrong.

_{Please review}_

**CHAPTER 5 – How is it that everyone always knows my business?**

Standing in front of the boy, Rachel couldn't help but sigh.

"Excuse me Finn." she said reaching, for the door behind him. "I need to get to Glee."

"Excuse me! Is that all you have to say?" Finn replied once again blocking her path "I've been looking for you all day and the only thing you have to say is excuse me? We need to talk about what happened yesterday Rachel."

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear Finn, we're over. I don't know what else you think there is to talk about. You hurt me, physically this time, and I'm tired of you hurting me."

"Oh come on, all I did was touch your arm, Rach. Stop being such a drama queen." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Touch my arm!" Rachel exclaimed, raising her voice "You left bruises on both my arms and on my back where you shoved me against the piano. Tell me Finn, if Mr. Hummel did that to your mom, would you tell her to stay around and just work it out? Well; would you want her to stay and be abused Finn? Because that's what you seem to want me to do."

Deciding that enough was enough an angry Rachel just about to turn and execute a perfect diva storm out, was stopped by a pair of strong, slightly muscled arms around her waist. She knew that perfume.

"We have to stop meeting like this Rachel" said Santana with a smirk "I'm beginning to think you like being in my arms. Then again, we do seem to fit well together, don't you think?" pulling Rachel tightly to her.

Rachels anger, much to her dismay, was instantly replaced with an altogether different type of burn.

"And you, Jumbo the clown. Didn't I tell you just yesterday to leave your ex-girlfriend alone? What's it gonna take for you to follow simple instructions?"

Finn opened his mouth to reply only for a girlish shriek to be ripped from his throat. His hands dropped to his crotch. Rachel and Santana watched as Finn tried to remove the white sneakered foot that was planted in his now tender area. Who that foot belonged to was answered as Finn crumpled to the ground.

"Damn babe" Puck whistled "remind me not to piss you off"

"He deserved it" Brittany shrugged "Hi" She said happily as she waved to Rachel and Santana.

"Never mess with a dancer." the taller brunette explained to the shocked girl in her embrace.

Rachel, whose jaw had dropped, snapped her mouth closed. "I..err...No. I guess that would be ill-advised." staring wide eyed at the whimpering boy curled into a ball on the floor.

Santanas hands linked on Rachels abdomen, crept under her shirt to gently stroke her thumbs on a surprisingly toned stomach. 'Mmmmm, my girl works out' she thinks, out loud she says "But that nothing you have to worry about Rach. After what you did for Becky the Cheerios have your back, even Coach."

"Yeah," pipes in Brittany "Coach said you were palatable."

*Silence*

Santana chuckling as Rachels face explodes into a blush, rests her chin on the girls shoulder. "She means tolerable. But for the record, " she husks in Rachels ear "I bet you're a very tasty Berry" whilst teasingly trailing her nails across the shorter girls bare stomach.

A whimper of a very different kind to Finns escaped from Rachels lips just before she launched herself out of Santanas arms.

"Oh...well" said the extremely flustered girl "That's...well...delightful. It will surely be a pleasant change from the normal behaviour of your team mates. Also, it is reassuring to know that I am not in fact imagining things. As errrrr...insightful as this has been, perhaps we should proceed to Glee as we are already late."

Rachel turned around quickly, making her dangerously short skirt to flare up enticingly and marched down the hall. Seeing the skirt flare up caused Santana to bite her lower lip.

"As much as I enjoy seeing that girl, you can't deny it's fucking hot watching that tight ass walk away." Santana says with a wink to Puck and Brittany "Well you heard the girl, don't wanna keep the wannabes waiting now do we?"

Further down the hall they saw Rachel stop abruptly. Catching up to her to see why, they found themselves face to face with a slack-jawed Glee club. Mike, Artie and Kurt were standing with their hands cupped in front of their crotches sympathising with Finns pain, whilst the flabbergasted girls kept darting their wide eyed stares from Santana and Rachel, then back again.

'It's like they're watching tennis' thought Santana. Seeing Quinn regain her wits and prepare to speak, she gets in there first.

"While I realise your lives are shockingly pathetic, do you have really have nothing better to do other then stand there staring at us? Or have some of you taken up stalking as a hobby?" She said with a glare, raising her eyebrow questioningly at the group.

Mercedes was shaken out of the groups collective stupor first.

"PUH-leeze girl." She waved Santana off dismissively. "As if I'd be stalking your skinny-ass anywhere. Glee was meant to start 15 minutes ago but neither you guys or Mr Shue turned up, so we left to find you."

"Well here we are so can we all go inside now? Or do you lot want to stand around watching other peoples business some more?" Grabbing Rachel, Santana led the club back into the choir room.

"Should someone help Finn?" asked Tina timidly, not wanting Santana to bite her head off.

"Naww" replied Noah "If he gets up, I'm just gonna have to put him back down harder the next time."

Sat between Santana and Brittany, Rachel was trying not to focus on the fact that the brunette cheerleader had placed her arm on the back of her chair and was sitting close enough for their bare thighs to touch. Attempting to force her mind away from how soft, warm and smooth Santanas leg felt against hers, she wondered where Mr Shue could be.

Bursting through the office door, Will could barely control the rage that had been building all day.

"I don't know what your planning Sue, but I'm not going to let you get away with it." He declared shouting at the woman sat behind the desk in front of him.

Sue looked up at the intruder. "William. I see the hair gel has finally seeped through your skull and rotted your brain. Sorry to hear that."

"Don't play games with me Sue." Will replied rolling his eyes at the now familiar hair jibe. "Whatever your planning in relation to Rachel, stop it. She's just a kid. She doesn't deserve whatever twisted plan you've roped Santana into. Trying to destroy Glee club by going after its members is low, even for you."

"Your rambling is once again making no sense, you really should see someone about that. I have no idea what you're talking about. And come to think about it, nor do I care. You can shut the door on your way out." Sue calmly told the irate man in front of her.

"I saw it with my own eyes dammit. Stop lying to me."

"And what exactly do you think you saw William?" Sue asked in a tone that implied he was simple.

"You know what I saw Sue. I saw Santana flirting with Rachel. You know the only reason she would do something like that is because you told her to. Just like you sent her after Finn last year to cause friction between the kids. I wont allow it, not again, I'll bring Figgins into this if I have to" Will shouted, pointing his finger in Sues face.

"If you want to continue to be able to use your hand William, I suggest you get it out of my face. Now." Sue said eyeing Will dangerously.

He jerked his hand back quickly, not liking the glint in the Coachs eyes.

"Tutt tutt tutt William. Are things so painfully barren with the bambi eyed redhead, that you're now perving on the students love lives? Maybe I should be the one to get Figgins, Hmmm?"

"What?"Spluttered an indignant Will. "How dare you?

Ignoring his interruption, she continued "But for your information, my Cheerios are under orders to treat the pocket sized diva with respect for what she did yesterday. I wont deny that I don't like the wailing wonder, why should I, it's true" she shrugged "But I have always respected strength. And the midget has it. Whatever Lopez is doing, is between them. Now get out, before I find a match and light you like a candle you flammable, curly haired freak."

With nothing to prove otherwise, Will had to take her word for it and leave. Noticing the time 'Crap, I'm late for Glee' he thought, picked up his pace to the choir room.

"What the..." Will trailed off.

"Finn?" He approached the coiled, whimpering figure on the floor. "Finn what happened? Are you okay?"

All that he got by way of a reply from the pained boy was a drawn out moan.

"C'mon Finn," Will said helping the boy to stand. "Let's grab some ice then get to practice. You can tell me what happened on the way."

Will struggled down the hall half carrying, half dragging the huddled boy clutching his bits.

"Boys as well now William? Is anyone safe?" Came Sues voice from her office doorway.

_{Please review}_

**CHAPTER 6 – Walking hormonal bomb.**

**For Rachel, these last two weeks have been a confusing mess of jumbled emotions. For a girl who prided herself on being able to handle anything that was thrown at her (in some cases literally) she** was feeling terribly out of control. And, as Rachel was discovering, that was something she didn't remotely like.

It wasn't just that she dodging Santana, but she also had to dodge Finn. To be honest though, Finn was easy enough to hide from as the boy was so tall she could see him coming and always had time to escape. She couldn't decide if he was brave, or just really, really stupid. Especially considering he was still walking funny from his altercation with Brittany.

Rachel sighed. She was worried the stress was adversely impacting her vocal cords, but didn't know what to do about it. She tried asking Brittany about it, but that just left her with more questions. And a somewhat uncomfortable ache.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Rachel left for school early on a mission. She needed answers, and she knew the easiest person to get them from would be finishing morning practise soon. She found Brittany in the cheerios locker room placing the finishing touches to a ridiculously tight ponytail ._

"_Good morning Brittany." Rachel greeted the blonde cheerleader. "I was wondering if I may have a moment of your time?"_

"_Hi Rachel." The bubbly blonde replied "What's up?"_

"_I would appreciate some answers and I believe you're the best person to help me. Recently, Santanas behaviour has changed, which I'm sure you've noticed, and she has been acting in a decidedly amorous..."_

_Brittany interrupted "What's armmos mean?" looking confused._

"_Sorry Brittany, I meant she appears to be, for lack of a better phrase, flirting with me. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to tell me why?"_

"_Sure, she..." Brittany was cut off by Rachel inhaling a sharp breath. Turning to look at the smaller girl, she saw Rachel standing there, eyes as wide as she'd ever seen them, cheeks flushed and staring open mouthed, at something over her shoulder._

_Rachel, so intent on finding Brittany and finally getting some answers, had neglected to check on whether the locker room was empty of other occupants._

_Through the alcove that led to the showers, in walked the very girl they were discussing. _

_The very topless, dripping wet, girl. _

_Rachel couldn't tear her eyes from the view in front of her. There was Santana, fresh from a shower, with only a towel wrapped around her waist, using a second one to dry her hair._

"_B can I borrow a hair brush?" Questioned the vision in front of Rachel._

_Brittany just smiled, not replying. 'Wait for it...Wait for it' She thought to herself._

"_B?" Santana said still focused on drying her hair "C'mon, hurry up. It's freezing in here. Jezzz, my damn nipples feel like they could cut glass!"_

_Rachel, rooted to the spot, lost in the vision before didn't get the chance to make a quick exit as Santana turned round wondering why Brittany hadn't responded._

"_B? Why ain't you..."Santana paused, for the first time seeing Rachel there. "Well hello Rachel."_

_With the confidence of a woman proud or her body, Santana stalked towards the frozen brunette. Upon reaching the girl, Santana used her hand to raise the transfixed girls head, moving her burning gaze from her chest to her face._

"_Did I miss a spot?" she asked, caressing Rachels cheek, with a slight smile on her face "I wouldn't say no to having a helping hand for those hard to reach places...or a tongue" looking directly into the smouldering eyes of the girl before her. _

_Rachel gulped. _

"_I'M LOCKING THE DOORS IN FIVE MINUTES. ANYONE LEFT HERE CAN STARVE FOR ALL I CARE. MOVE IT." Screamed the Coaches voice from somewhere in the locker room._

_That screaming voice snapped Rachel back to awareness. Then Rachel did what she had been doing for two weeks. She ran._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

'Maybe I should just call Santana on her flirtatious behaviour?' she wondered 'then what? If she's just playing me, would she tell the whole school resulting in me being its number one slushie target again? But...but if she is serious about her attraction to me, can I really see myself with her?'

Closing her eyes, Rachel tried to imagine what being with Santana would be like. She called up the view she got when talking to Brittany in the locker room. Santanas strong slight muscled back, her defined arms, the water dripping teasingly down to her breasts...

Evidently, Rachels body knew the answer to what her mind was still trying to process. The arousal hit her; hard. She felt skin took on a rosy hue, sweat start to form on her upper lip, her breathing changed and her heart felt like it was trying to escape her chest. 'And oh my...' she thought as she felt her abdomen almost painfully clench.

Rachel now knew.

Santana was pacing the length of Pucks living room. Much to Pucks amusement.

"I just don't get it. I mean, I've tried everything, I even flashed her the goodies Puck. What the hell do I have to do? I know she wants me, her body practically screams it." Santana whines "Why wont she just give in? She's frickin' killing me here!"

"Killing you?" Puck questions.

"Yeah me! Her blushes, the way she bites her plump bottom lip when I tease her, the way she looks at me with hooded eyes when I've made her hot, those short skirts showing those impossibly long legs..." She trails off, eyes slightly glazed.

"Then take the edge off. You've got an itch, so get someone to scratch it. That way you'll be on the top of your game for Berry."

"Yeah great idea Puck." Santana rolls her eyes at him. "She'll really want to date me after I hookup with someone else. Your doing it again! What the hell do you find so amusing? Stop laughing and help me!"

Still chuckling, Puck shakes his head. "Welcome to the club San."

"What club? You not seriously trying to tell me B is leaving you with blue balls are you?" She scoffs. "As if! We both know B loves sex."

"You don't even realise you said it do you? Oh my God, you really don't! This is priceless. The great Santana Lopez brought to her knees by little Rachel Berry!"

"Aren't you listening, you idiot? If Rachel had me on my knees I wouldn't be walking around like a fucking hormonal bomb primed to explode! Or here bitching to you."

Puck just laughs harder.

"I mean it Puck, stop that shit before I cut you! I'm on edge here. I'm doing my best, but do you have any idea how hard it is corner a girl who made an art of avoiding slushies? Damn girl knows every escape root in the fucking school! And for some fucking reason, any time I manage to finally find her and start my moves, Mr-cock-blocking-Schue turns up! Dude, he's stalking me, not to mention putting a serious dent my mojo!" Santana rants "And you're sitting there talking about some frickin' club I'm meant to be a member of! And cryptic crap about me being on my knees" Exhausted Santana flops down on the couch beside the boy.

Puck turns to Santana and pats her shoulder in commiseration. "You don't want to fuck Berry you want to date her. You have feeling, actual real feelings for her."

Santanas grimaces " Don't be-"

"You said it, about dating her, yourself. Twice."

"But I-" She splutters

"You fixate on small details like her lips."

"That doesn't mean-"

"You've put more effort into chasing her than anything you've done before."

"That's not-"

"I mean, look at how badly you're effected now 'cos she's avoiding you. I warned you that Berry gets under you skin."

*****Silence*

Santana breaks the silence with the only thought going through her head.

"Well...Shit!"

}Please review{

**CHAPTER 7 – Role reversal.**

**Nobody could ever accuse Rachel of shying away from getting what she wanted. In fact, if you asked people to describe the short brunette**, 'scarily determined' would be the most commonly used phrase by the people who knew her. As was evident with the situation with Finn, more often than not, Rachel got what she wanted.

But for perhaps the first time in her short life, Rachel wasn't working with a carefully thought out step-by-step plan, nor had she compiled a thorough list of pros and cons. Rachel was acting on pure emotion, pure instinct and the students that she past in the halls of Mckinley High School, would all later in the day whilst relaying what they witnessed to their friends, admit they had never seen the girl look more terrifying. From the focused almost angry strut, to the darting, searching glare she pieced them all with, one thought was universal in their heads, 'I ain't getting in her way'.

Had Rachel been focusing on the world around her, she would have realised that she had just experienced for the first time the phenomenon that previously only the popular people had the pleasure of being the cause of. The students had all parted like the Red Sea in their desire not to garner the attention of the furious looking diva.

Had the students known the actual thoughts running through Rachels mind, no doubt they would of found the situation rather amusing, some may even have been brave enough to express it. Not that she would have acknowledged them.

Rachel was busy. Rachel was determined. Rachel was, in truth, hunting. She knew what she wanted, and God help anyone who got in her way.

Just ask that woman who presumed that just because she was on crutches meant she was more entitled to the sighed copy of Idina Menzels new album at the record store. An extra 6 weeks on crutches and a shiny black eye ensured that woman would never make such an assumption again. That is if the poor lady ever got over her new fear, of tiny Broadway loving brunettes that came flying out of nowhere, enough to leave her house.

What Rachel was hunting for was irritatingly nowhere to be found, thus making the girl more worked up. She wouldn't let it deter her though.

The hunted had become the hunter.

**Santana **stood at her locking with a rare look of uncertainty on her face.

"C'mon guys, you gotta help me." She said to her two friends.

"I gave her a slushie. It seemed to do the trick. By gave her, I mean, like in her hand, not, y'know straight in her face like I used to." Puck shrugged. "I think she liked that I noticed her favourite flavour. That or she was too shocked that I wasn't throwing it to refuse when I asked her out"

"I never threw them at her, so that's out. Next"

"You're so smart" Brittany said dreamily to Puck with her head on his shoulder.

"Y'know it babe." Puck said puffing out his chest whilst tightening his arm around her.

"Oi lovebirds! Focus will you" Santana snapped "I need something to get her to see me differently. Something that makes her think to herself 'self, I need to get me some of that' and you aren't helping. I need ideas people, not new reasons to scrub my eyes with bleach. Stop being nauseous and think!"

"Strawberry" Brittany announces.

Puck and Santana look at Brittany.

"Errr... what babe?" Puck asks.

"She likes strawberries. That's what her lips tasted like anyways. Is that because her name is Berry?" she asks confused.

"Naww babe, it's her lip gloss or some shit."

"You want me to give her fruit? I need something better than that. Think. What do we know Rachel likes."

"Talking?" Puck said.

"plaid and argyle?" Brittany added

"animals, she's vegan y'know" Puck

"Like that movie? Rachel's an alien?" Brittany exclaimed shocked. "Oh my God. Is she going to probe us?"

"If Santanas lucky" Puck smirked. "Rachels not Vulcan babe. Vegan means she doesn't eat animals, or stuff from animals, like milk and eggs."

"Well this is great" Santana says sarcastically "So far our ideas consist of a dictionary, horrid clothing or tasteless food. I'm doomed." She rests her head against the locker.

Unnoticed by the three teens was Quinn, minding her own business making sure she had the right books for class until she couldn't take it any more.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Quinn snapped "Are you seriously that stupid? I mean for the love of all that's holy, it's Rachel-frickin'-Berry!"

Santana, who still hasn't quite forgiven her former friend for telling Coach she had a boob job, glared at the head cheerleader.

"What baby mama?"

"Don't call me that Puck." Quinn said shaking her head. "I can't believe this. What's more I can't believe I'm helping you. And for the record, this didn't happen."

"What didn't happen?" Brittany asked. "Did I lose time again Puck? The doctor said that only happened cos I was on antibiotics."

"Music" Quinn said rolling her eyes at the three teens in front of her. "Music makes the midget hot." She turns to leaves with a final mumbled "Idiots."

Santana, Puck and Brittany look at each other.

"She's right y'know." Puck said. "We are idiots."

"Leaving aside our collective stupidity for a moment...New plan." Santana said "I need a song. Think of -"

"Can I speak to you a moment Santana? My office please." Came a voice from behind her.

Santana rolled her eyes at the interruption. "Sure Mr Schue. I'll be right there."

She heard the man turn and leave, listening as his footsteps decreased in volume the further he got away.

Looking at Puck she said "Now tell me that ain't weird? Told you he was following me and messing up my flow. He's never approached me before, I actually think he was kinda scared of me. I want those days back" she pouts "This popping up outta nowhere routine he's got know going on now is starting to piss me off."

"Dude, I thought you were just imagining it, y'know, cos you're all bent outta shape and horny over Berry, but that's just weird."

"Tell me about it." she said "Anyway I better go an' see what he wants, he'll only pop up later somewhere else and annoy me, catch you later."

**Knocking **on the Spanish teachers office door, Santana is told the enter.

"Come in Santana. Please sit down." Will greets her. "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here?"

'No shit Sherlock' she thinks, but merely nods.

"I wanted to talk to you about some of things I've been noticing recently. I-"

"If it's about that staff picture of you that someone drew an axe in your head, I had nothing to do with it" Santana cuts him off.

"What?" asks a confused Will.

"Err... Never mind. You were saying?"

"Right. Well as I was saying, I've noticed that of late your behaviour has changed. Well more like your behaviour in relation to a certain someone has changed. I guess I just wanted to -"

"If this is about the fight I got in with Q you can stop there Mr Schue, we'll get over it sooner or later." Santana says, waving her hand dismissively.

"What? No." He says, once again confused. Shaking his head he decides just to say it and get it over with.

"Don't do it." he tells her looking directly into her eyes. "Whatever Sue has asked you to do to Rachel, just, don't do it. You don't have to."

"What?" Now Santana is the one confused. "With all due respect, I have no idea what you're talking about." she tells him. "You don't want the cheerleaders to treat her with respect? You don't want the jocks to leave her alone? 'Cos I gotta say, that's pretty crappy of you to tell the truth. Coach threatened everyone within an inch of their lives to achieve that, even telling Georgia Smith that she'd shave her head and you want it to stop just cos you don't like the Coach. That's cold." she tells him.

"You don't have to lie to me Santana, Finn told me and I know you're up to something. Just, please, leave her be." he tells her, completely disregarding everything she just said.

"I don't believe it!" she exclaims "Didn't you just hear a word I just said? Coach...has...no...plans...with...Rachel" she states slowly to try and get her point across.

Will sighed. "We both know that's not true Santana, Sue would stop at nothing to destroy Glee club and me. That's why she sent you after Rachel. What's the plan? Use her? Break her heart so she can't perform and we lose?"

Santana at this point was starting to lose her temper.

"Or maybe it's about Finn? Is that it? Break the poor boys heart so badly he leaves Glee and we don't have 12 members?" He shakes his head "I'm disappointed in you Santana. That poor boy's been through enough already, he doesn't deserve-"

It was the pity for Finn that finally did it. Unable to sit there any more, Santana explodes.

"Poor boy? Poor Finn? You have no idea, apparently, about anything!" she sneers "That poor boy" she quotes obnoxiously "grabbed Rachel hard enough to leave bruises on her arms and shoved her into the piano leaving another bruise on her back no doubt! Bet he didn't tell you that? Of course not, poor Finns your golden boy, he can't do anything wrong." she mocks.

"But-" started Will.

"And another thing" Santana continued "It's real nice to know you have such a high opinion of me. Gee thanks."she says bitterly. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, I actually like her? Did you know she's the only person who stuck up for me when Coach leaked the set list? Even though she had every reason to jump on the band wagon when the team started on me, she, of all people, the one person who actually has a reason to hate me after all I did to her, believed me. Me!"

"But-" Will tried again, weaker this time. However Santana was on a roll, her frustration had built for the last two weeks consistently and she wasn't about to be stopped.

"It's not all about you y'know? You lecture us about being a team and a family, yet you think of Glee being about you! Not us! 'Sue's out to get me'" she whines in impression of Will. "I thought it was about singing and expressing ourselves. By ourselves I mean us kids, not you. That Toxic number you joined in taking the lead was just creepy! Santana ran out of stream, lent back in her chair, crossed her arms and defiantly glared at the man in front of her.

Will sat glued to his chair, mouthing hanging open in shock. "I had no idea...creepy? Really? You think I'm creepy?"

Santana sighed. 'Of course the only thing he picks up on is about him' she huffs mentally.

"Finn really did that? Are you sure? Finn?"

She rolls her eyes and nods "Saw it myself. They didn't know I was there when they started arguing"

"Sue threatened the jock and Cheerios? For Rachel? Really?" Will questioned.

"Oh my God!" Santana threw her arms up exasperated. "Listen, if you're just gonna sit there and repeat what I told you in the form of a question, can I just go? Cos it's getting boring an' I got stuff to do."

Will nods absently. "Yeah" he mumbles still in shock.

As Santana leaves the room, she hears another softly muttered question as she closes the door behind her.

"You like her? Rachel? Really?"

'Idiot' Santana thinks, rolling her eyes again as she sets off down the hall. So caught up with what happened in Mr Schues office, she failed to notice the figure storming their way towards her.

**Rachel** Berry was losing patience. 'Why is it so hard to find one person in this Neanderthal-ridden high school?' Rachel asked herself. Stalking the halls looking for Santana, she found the next best things: Brittany and Puck. Trying to calm herself so as to not startle the two in question, she took a couple of deep breaths before approaching.

"Hello Noah, Brittany. Do you know where I might find Santana?"

"Holy crap!" Puck yelped "What the fuck are you, a ninja? Don't sneak up on people like that Berry!"putting his hand on his chest.

"Rachel, hi" Brittany smiled not startled at all.

"My apologies Noah. I didn't mean to scare you, I was merely -"

"Woah Berry!" Puck interrupted, looking around them. "You scare me I'm Badass. You just...well...whatever" He finished with an embarrassed mumbling hoping no one saw him jump like a girl.

"Okay. Anyway, as I was saying, I was merely enquiring upon the whereabouts of Santana. Do either of you know where I can find her?" Rachel asked

"Mr Schue wanted her in his office." Brittany informed her.

'AT LAST' her mind shouted. "Thank you Brittany."

Without saying goodbye Rachel sped off in the direction of the Spanish teachers office. Rounding the corner she saw her prey walking straight towards her.

Squaring her shoulders, Rachel determinedly marched up to the cheerleader, took her face between her hands and kissed her.

Switching her hold to encompass the girls shoulders, Rachel gently parted Santana lips with her tongue to deepen their kiss, leaning her body into the taller girls.

Momentarily shocked by the sudden kiss, Santana snapped to action wrapping her arms around the waist of the smaller girl and slipping her tongue in Rachel mouth.

"Strawberries" Santana sighed into the kiss.

"Mmmmm what?" Rachel moaned.

The two flustered girls separated, but each keeping their hold on the other. Santana lent her forehead onto Rachels. And dreamily answered.

"Eat me?" Santana widened her eyes "Shit...wait...I meant, eat food me, I mean..." Taking a deep breath to calm her aroused body 'Jesus if once kiss does this to me, what the hell am I gonna be like when we have sex?...It'll be fucking fantastic!' she thinks gleefully. "Would you like to have dinner with me Rachel? Tonight?" She asked looking into the scorching gaze of the girl in her arms. 'oh yeah' she thinks 'she's totally turned on now too'.

"I'd love to" replied Rachel in a husky tone. Releasing her hold on Santana, Rachel stepped back gave the cheerleader a massive smile "You can pick me up at 7." then spun round and made her way to class, beaming at the flabbergasted students that lined the corridor.

'There's that skirt flip again' Santana thinks licking her lips.

The students switched their gaze to Santana as Rachel left their line of sight.

"What?" she asked them smirking. "When you're hot, you're hot. Unfortunately, most of you ain't" she raised an eyebrow "and if you don't want me to make you look less appealing, I suggest you find something other than my girls ass to watch in the hall. Understand?" she finished with a growl.

The students all snapped the gaze elsewhere.

'I totally rock' Santana walked away thinking.

**CHAPTER 8 – The date.**

**Santana **stood outside Rachels front door at 6:55 going through the advice from Puck and Brittany under her breath.

"Dress hot, be on time Rachel hates people being late, make sure the restaurant has vegan options, try not to swear Rachel thinks it's crass" she mumbled.

Looking down at her self, tight jeans that hugged her ass just right : check, low cut tight top that showed her cleavage : check, reservations made and menu checked: check and check. 'Minding my language wont be too hard', she thought. Besides, she had her own plan. Santana noticed that with the Man-child, Rachel chased, with Puck, Rachel just kinda fell into it and with the St. Prick fella, Rachel wanted his voice to compliment hers. Rachel herself, had never been wooed. That was Santanas plan, she was going to give Rachel all the things the girl sang about, romance.

What was worrying her, was the whole two dads thing. Not the gay fact, cos 'Duh, hello!' it's that she knew how protective a dad could be, now she had two to deal with. To put it mildly, she was crapping herself!

Watching the second hand tick to 7:00, she knocked.

And almost swallowed her tongue.

"You look beautiful." Santana managed to softly say, staring at the vision in front of her. Building her nerve in preparation of speaking to two overprotective fathers, Santana hadn't even factored the possibility that Rachel herself would answer the door.

Remembering the Roses she had in her hand, she handed them to the girl.

**Rachel** was nervous. The courage that had fuelled her actions earlier in the day had disappeared, leaving her with what felt like the cast of Stomp performing in her stomach. It was times like this she wished things had worked out with Shelby. Between the anxiety at whether Santana had changed her mind and the confusion at what to wear, she could feel herself giving into her nerves.

After point blankly refusing their help earlier, Rachel caved, and called her for help.

"DAD, DADDY!" The instant the words left her mouth the door to her bedroom swung open.

"What the...? I can't believe you two. Were you both lurking outside the door?" She said planting both hands on her hips and stomping her foot.

"Now honey, don't get yourself worked up, we only want to help." Her Dad Stuart said holding both hands up in a placating manner. Looking at his husband for help only to find him bouncing in place, all but clapping his hands in excitement. "Beside you wouldn't have known we were there if you hadn't called out for us" he finished with a sheepish expression.

"Enough jabbering!" Her Daddy Jacob declared. "There's so much to do. Hair, make-up, clothes, ohmygoshthisissoexciting!" he gushed, giving in to the impulse and adding clapping to his excited bouncing.

Rachel rolled her eyes sighing. She knew how excited both her parents were that she had ended things with Finn.

"Don't roll your eyes at your Daddy Rachel, he just wants to help. We both do." Stuart said.

"Fine" she replied "Just don't get carried away."

With a squeal, Jacob practically flew into her closet and started pulling out clothes. With a shrug of his shoulders and small smile to Rachel, Stuart followed him.

Leaning over Jacobs shoulder, Stuart whispered "Sweetie, stop acting like a bad stereotype or Rachels going to throw us out."

"What?" replied the smaller man absently, mind focused on two tops he held in his hands.

"Never mind." Stuart said giving up, he knew what his husband was like when he got himself this excited.

Turning to his daughter standing in her bathrobe looking apprehensively at the growing mound of clothes Jacob was throwing on the bed, Stuart got the uncomfortable feeling that all fathers get when they realise their baby girl is growing up.

"Tell us again about this girl that you're going out with honey?" Stuart asked, attempting to distract himself from the sudden urge to lock the girl in her room and not let her out until she was 30.

"Dad we've been through this." Rachel said looking her father in the eyes, not liking the gleam of over-protectiveness that had suddenly flared to life. " Her name is Santana, she's in Glee club with me and her father is Dr. Lopez that works in the hospital with you."

"Fine man." Stuart said nodding. "And you're sure you're not moving too quickly? I mean, it was only two weeks ago that you were dating that Flipper boy?"

"Finn, Dad. His name is Finn. And I still can't believe you called him Flipper to his face" Rachel corrected, rubbing her hand to her forehead to ward of the growing headache.

"Whatever,"Stuart said waving his hand dismissively "he didn't even notice. I told you that boy was no good for you the second you brought him home to meet us and he walked into the porch door."

"In his defence," Rachel tried "the glass was very clean."

Stuart merely raised an eyebrow giving her a disbelieving look.

"I know" Rachel conceded, remembering her embarrassment as Finn walked face first into the door and slowly fell to the floor, sliding down the glass with a horrible squeaking sound. Not to mention the disastrous dinner that followed as Finn sat there with his nose packed with tissues to stop the bleeding, telling her fathers that he "loved gay people, but not in that way". Repeatedly.

"I've got it!" Jacob interrupted holding up a little backless black dress with a plunging neckline. "This is it." He decided with a nod, holding it up in front of Rachel and eyeing it critically.

Stuart remembered that dress. Stuart hated that dress. His husband had bought it for Rachel on one of their family trips to New York and Stuart had spent the evening of their visit to a Broadway show glaring at men, and women, who even glanced at his little girl.

"Absolutely not!" Stuart cried. In a desperate attempt to stop what he already knew would be Rachels outfit, he grabbed at the bed for something, anything else. "Here, you'll wear this and that's final"

"I hardly think that's appropriate for a first date Dad." Rachel said with a grin, knowing exactly why her father didn't like Jacobs choice. "But if you insist."

Looking down at the item he had grabbed, he screamed.

Flinging the negligée out of his hands he turned to his husband "You!" He pointed at the man. "You bought this. Why?" He shouted at the smaller man.

"Our baby girl is growing up into a beautiful woman, and as such, should only be clothed in outfits that reflect that beauty." Jacob shrugged then sneered "And certainly not those horrible, bulky animal sweaters you keep filling her closet with." with a sly smile he added "Your daughters got boobs attached to a, what I do believe the kids are calling it nowadays, hot body. She's got it, let her flaunt it a little."

"DADDY!" Rachel exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, my eyes!" mumbled Stuart. "my eyes. GACK! Now I have images in my head...EVIL...EVIL!" he ranted, pointing at Jacob.

"You get yourself looking fabulous baby girl," Jacob said to Rachel, rolling his eyes at Stuarts furiously pointing finger "I'll deal with your father."

Herding a still ranting Stuart out of Rachel bedroom, Jacob blew a kiss at the girl.

"She's just a baby...just a baby!"

"There there dear" Jacob said closing door.

Rachel sorted herself out and at 6:30 headed down the stairs to wait for her Santana.

The half hour passed slowly. Between trying to convince Jacob that he didn't need to be wearing formal attire to open the door to her date, and stopping Stuart trying to implement his plan of answering the door with a shotgun in hand, she was back to being nervous.

Then their was a knock on the door.

**Walking** into the Breadsticks with Rachel on her arm, Santana watched as heads, male and female, turned to follow their progress. 'Hell yeah bitches' she thought 'eat you're hearts out.'

Holding out the smaller girls chair for her to be seated, Santana watched as she flushed a light red. Unable to stop herself, Santana followed that blush as it descended down Rachels chest and into the plunging neckline of that hot little dress. 'Yum.' she thought licking her lips 'I wonder how far that blush goes?'

Rachel, noticing Santana failure to move after seating her, looked up at the girl to catch her licking her lips and staring at her breasts making her blush deepen.

The deepening blush snapped Santana out of her lascivious thoughts and she gave Rachel a small guilty smile and shrugged "Sorry" in a decidedly unapologetic manner before taking her seat opposite her.

"Hey Rach," Santana started, wanting to ask something that had been bothering her from when she picked the girl up "was that one of your Dads running after my car waving a winter coat and leggings?"

"Oh my goodness" Rachel said covering her incredibly embarrassed face from the taller girl "I was really hoping you hadn't noticed that."

"Kinda hard not to when there's a big black dude running after your car screaming something about shotguns" Santana said with a smirk."You shouting 'Drive. Drive' at me also kinda tipped me off."

"I'm soo sorry" mumbled Rachel. "He's actually quite harmless. Usually."

"Except when his daughter leaves the house on a date wearing a stunning dress I bet." Santana told the girl, once again getting an eye full of what Rachel was wearing, causing Rachel to offer her a shy smile.

**Santana** sat in her car driving her date home rather happy at how it went.

Looking at the girl beside her as she pulled up to Rachels house, she quickly slipped out of her seat and went round to open her door, offering a hand to help her out.

"I had a great time tonight Rachel" she said not releasing her hand as she guided the girl to her door.

"So did I" Rachel said, looking at their intertwined hands with a smile. "Thank you."

At the door Santana turned to Rachel, cupping her cheek with her free hand and lent closer to the girls face "We will be doing it again, right?" she breathed out in the small gap between their lips.

"Absolutely"

Their lips met as Rachel wrapped her free arm around the cheerleader bring her closer, swallowing the moan Santana made as their bodies connected.

The kiss became heated as both girls bought their tongues into play. Santana moved her hand that was caressing Rachels face down around her waist stroking the bare skin she found 'thank god for backless dresses' she absently thought.

Rachel was so lost in the kiss, hungry for more, that she didn't realise that she was gently rocking her lower half into Santana.

A louder moan escaped an inflamed Santana and she moved her hand to the smaller girls ass, gently squeezing to encourage her motions as she turned and pressed Rachel into her door.

It was Rachels impassioned groan that broke the girls haze of lust. Pulling away with a final squeeze of the ass and peck to the lips of the smaller girl, she rested her forehead against Rachel.

"You're killing me" husked the incredibly aroused cheerleader as she looked into the smouldering gaze of the panting Rachel who was still staring at her lips.

Taking a step to the side, away from the temptation of Santanas now slightly smudged lips "I think I better ..." she trailed of, nibbling her bottom lip and almost groaned at the taste of Santana she found on it.

"Yeah" Santana replied staring at the caught lip, clenching and unclenching her hands in an attempt to control her desire to jump the singer. 'Bet no one's ever kissed her like that' she thought smugly, then frowned as the thought of anyone but her getting to kiss the girl.

"Hey, we're like, exclusive, right? Cos I gotta say, the thought of any one even getting close to your hot lips, is, well, really pissing me off." Santana said tearing her gaze from the girls lips to her eyes. Her incredibly hooded, turned on eyes. 'Oh God, I feel like a bloody teenage boy who can't control the thing in his pants...Jezzz' She thought releasing a sigh.

Rachel beamed at Santana, not wanting to admit that exclusivity was a concern of hers, especially considering Santanas reputation, she simply nodded.

Rachel smile had automatically made Santana smile back. "Great, listen I better leave cos quite frankly, I'm about 10 seconds away from taking you up against the door, and well, you deserve better than that" she said with a sheepish, helpless shrug. Leaning in she stole another quick kiss before turning around and getting into her car.

"Pick you up tomorrow morning?" She called out of her window to Rachel, who was leaning against her front door smiling, as she started her car.

"I'll be waiting." Rachel replied before watching the taller girl drive away.

With a sigh, Rachel peeled herself of the door and went inside.

_}**Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 9 – How do these things start?**

"**I** **heard** they got so hot and heavy that Breadsticks kicked them out"

"I swear! Jimmys friends sister saw Santana slip under the table and the staff had to tell Rachel to keep it down. Apparently she's a screamer."

"I heard that Rachel originally dumped Finn Hudson for an older black guy and when he saw Santana, he tried to shoot her!"

"So that's why Hudson was walking funny! Damn, who knew the freak was so kinky. Lucky Santana."

"It's such a waste, but you really can't blame Rachel. We woman have needs, and what with Finn being a eunuch..."

**Santana **had been hearing these things since she and Rachel walked through the doors this morning holding hands. Part of her kinda digged the rumours, especially the one's portraying her as a sex god with a kinky girlfriend but she was slightly worried about how Rachel was taking it. She knew the other girl was a virgin and she could picture the girl freaking out about the stuff being said.

"Is any of it true" asked Quinn, joining Santana walking down the hall.

"Which ones?" Santana smirked at Quinn

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm even asking. Man hands-"

"Don't." Santana interrupted, stopping to glare at the blonde. "I'm only gonna warn you once Q. Stop with the names, or you and me are gonna throw down, get me?"

"Oh come on!" Quinn replies lightly chuckling.

"I serious Q. You don't hear me going around taking the piss out of your rubber lipped boyfriend do you?"

"But.. but...it's Rachel Berry!" she splutters.

"And? I know who I'm dating."

"Dating? You said it yourself countless times Santana, sex isn't dating."

Santana grabs Quinn by the arm and drags her into an empty classroom.

"What the he-" says a startled Quinn

"Enough! Rachel and I are dating Q. We've had one date and it was the first of many if I've got any say in the matter. I like her okay? So if you can't back off for my sake, then do it cos Coach ordered all the Cheerios to."

"You're serious?" Quinn asks

"As a heart attack." replies Santana, straight faced.

"It's not gonna be easy y'know, breaking a habit of a life time. But I'll try okay?" Quinn says giving Santana a small smile.

"That's all I ask." Backing away from Quinn to leave the room she smirks at her. "Oh, and the rumours? Use your imagination Q."

"Ewww...SANTANA!" Quinn shouts at her horrified.

"What? It's not my fault you got a dirty mind. Really Quinn, what naughty thoughts are running through your head?"

Quinns face explodes with a blush.

"Hmmm. Now I'm all kinds of intrigued Blondie. Hows about we pick this up later?"

With a final wink at the embarrassed Quinn, Santana leaves the room to continue the search for her girl.

**Rachel **had been ignoring the things she'd been hearing all morning. 'I mean really' she mentally scoffed, 'Although, the one about Finn being a eunuch was rather amusing, what with his mail man issues.'

Determined to continue with her day and not let the gossips get to her, she walked to class with her head held high.

"Hey Rachel" said Tina by way of greeting, pulling along side Rachel. "Ummm, soooo, How's things?"

"Fine Tina. And how are you?" Rachel asked politely, slightly confused as to why the girl has approached her when she never voluntarily had before.

"Good, I'm...Good." said the nervous girl.

"Okay," Rachel said with a sigh "Ask what you want to ask Tina."

"What?"

"You're nervous. Obviously something is playing on your mind and since you've approached me, I can only deduce that you want to ask me something."

"Well," the Tina nervously shuffled her feet "actually it's more like tell you something, rather than ask. Something that Mike heard that I think you should know."

"I can assure you Tina, I've heard the gossip people seem intent on spreading" she said with a shrug. "I just don't see the point in reacting to their juvenile attempts to rile me. The students of this school really should find something else to focus on rather than speculating on my relationship. Especially since the majority don't even know who I am. One girl actually came up to me to tell me about myself! That was an interesting experience." she finished rolling her eyes.

"That's kinda my point Rachel. It's not just people who don't know you that are talking." Tina said causing Rachel to stop in her tracks. "Mike was in the locker room after PE with the football team and well..." She trailed off seemingly reluctant to finish. In truth she was terrified of what the Divas reaction would be. Not to mention what Santana would do. 'Do people still kill messengers' she absently wondered

"Well? Please spit it out Tina." Rachel said interrupting Tinas worrying thoughts. "I promise not to overreact, and quite frankly it can't be any worse than I've been hearing all day. Was it Kurt? Admittedly he has a rather cutting edge with his remarks, but I'm used to ignoring them."

"No, not Kurt." the girl said shaking her head before adding uncomfortably "It was, well, Finn."

"Really?" Rachel sighed "I had hoped he would be more mature about our break up but I -"

"Hewastellingthefootballteamt ahtyouhadnogagreflexandhadsu ckedhimoffeverywhereinthesch oolandwherestilldoingit."Tina exclaimed all in one breath.

"I'm sorry?" Rachel asked the red faced Asian.

Tina took a deep breath and fought her embarrassment "He told the football team, including Mike, that well..." another foot shuffle accompanied Tina mortified words "you have no, y'know, gag reflex and had, and continue to, y'know, ummm...pleasure him everywhere in the school. That you couldn't get enough" She finished with a mumble and hunching her body protectively in preparation for Rachels inevitable explosive reaction.

Not hearing a reply, Tina dared a glance at the girl in front of her. Only to find the girls face frozen in shock.

"Ummm... Rachel?" Tina asked, trying to rouse the girl. "Rachel? Are you...errrrmm...okay?"

No reply was forthcoming as Tina stood there wondering what to do. 'Oh yeah' she thought dismally 'I'm gonna die. I broke Santanas new girlfriend. I think I'm gonna cry.'

**Puck **was having a great day. Between having a hot ass girlfriend and having his best friend happier then he's ever seen her. He couldn't help wondering if it ever got better than this. He knew he was gonna get it in the neck from Coach Bieste for missing practice, but he honestly didn't care.

Walking into the locker room, hoping to get the upcoming lecture over with sooner rather than later, he heard some of his team mates talking.

"Do you think she'll give us a go?" one voice asked. "I've not been deep throated before. I've heard she's fucking awesome."

"I don't see why not." another replied "If she's as cock hungry as he's said, she'll be gaggin' for some meat to wrap those lips around by lunch time."

"Hell yeah!"

Puck heard the sound of a high five.

"It's always the quiet ones" the second boy said chuckling. "You got History with her before lunch right? You keep her there by asking her some questions about class or some shit. When I get there we'll tell her we know all about her kinky self and she'll be on her knees swallowing our cocks before we know what hit us."

"I always wondered why he hooked up with her, y'know? But damn, now I totally get it! Who knew Rachel-frickin-Berry was such a dirty slut? I guess I know why Hudson kept it quiet before, I'd have been all over that if he'd told us earlier. Dude, I'm getting hard just thinking about it!"

"Fuck man! Don't tell me that shit and save it for later. You're gonna need it. Hudson said she had a mouth like a hoover, you don't wanna bust a nut early and miss out."

Puck stood there, fists clenched, as he heard the boys leave the room. 'Fuck Finnocence' he thought 'You've done it now. I'm gonna bust your fucking face in.'

He stormed out of the room to look for Finn hoping he finds him before Santana hears about it. Otherwise there'll be nothing left for him.

**}Please review{**

**CHAPTER 10 – A fillet of Flipper.**

"**You've **heard then? What Finns been saying?"

The question stopped an irate Puck in his tracks.

"You too? Was he mouthing off to the entire fucking team?"

"Woah!" said Mike "I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't shut up. They started ripping the shit out of him for being dumped for a girl. Then they started to call him Dickless Wonder and he just, I don't know, said stuff to shut them up. I tried to stop him man, I swear!"

"He wont be saying much of anything when I get my hands on him, he just better pray I get him before Santana. She'll rip his bits off and feed them to him." Puck said cracking his knuckles. "I just can't decide on whether to find her or him first y'know?"

"Errrmm" said a sheepish Mike, nervously rubbing the back of his neck "I kinda sorted that part already."

"You told Santana? Damn; you're a brave man"

"Told Santana what?" Came a voice from behind the conversing boys.

The boys turned around to face the very girl they were taking about.

"Well? C'mon boys, I ain't got all day" Santana stood there impatiently.

Puck and Mike each turned to the other willing him to talk. Puck bit the bullet, hoping Santana wouldn't kill him.

"Listen, don't y'know freak on me or nothin', but there's something you need to know."

As Puck explained everything he knew to the girl in front of him, he and Mike watched as her face got progressively redder.

"So you're telling me," Santana said in a deceptively calm voice "that Finns been spreading stuff about Rachel in the boys locker room to protect his tiny manhood?"

The boys nodded, stepping back from Santana as her hands, clenched tightly into fists, started to twitch.

"Well that's not a problem." Santana said after taking a deep breath to calm herself, causing both boys to look at her in shock.

"What?"

"Huh?" Came from the boys.

"He wont be spreadin' nothin' after I kill him." Santana said gruffly as she spun around and marched off.

"Shit dude. Shouldn't we stop her?" Mike asked with concern.

"Fuck no!" Puck exclaimed smiling brightly "Hurry up man, maybe she'll let us help."

Grabbing Mike, Puck dragged him with him as they followed a raging Santana down the hall.

**When **she finally woke Rachel from her stupor, this was not what she expected to happen. Instead of comforting a distraught girl, she was following determined Diva as she stormed down the halls eyeing everybody she passed with menace.

Tina winced as Rachel kicked yet another jock between his legs before slamming his face into a locker.

"Would anyone else like to make a comment?" she growled at the growing crowd of students.

The students, looking down the hall and counting 4 downed jocks, merely shook their heads and backed up as far as they could.

"Errr, Rach? Maybe we should find Santana or something? Y'know? It might be best to calm down a little before you find Finn."

Tina wished she hadn't said anything when Rachels gaze swung to her. But before Rachel could say anything, they were distracted by a commotion down the hall.

**Finn **finally understood the phrase 'wishing you were dead'.

"Stop it this instant Santana" Will shouted, struggling to hold back Puck.

Santana ignored him and continued to kick the prone boy on the floor.

"You just don't learn do you? What did you think would happen huh? That I wouldn't find out?" snarled Santana "Get up. Get up so I can knock you down again you ass."

Finn tightened himself into a ball, using his arms to protect his head. The group of students surrounding them grew bigger.

"You think you can just go 'round saying shit like that about Rachel and no one would do anything? You punk, you lying, tiny minded, tiny dicked fucking loser." She turned to the crowd. "You guys want the truth? How about this; Rachels never touched him in any way, shape, or form like he's been saying" she points at Finn "but this fucking loser has a well known problem amongst the girls here. This crap excuse for a man has a little cinco de mayo problem, if you know what I mean. The slightest bit of action, like kissing, causes this shit to bust a nut."

The cheerleaders in the crowd nodded in confirmation as the rest of the crowd burst out laughing.

Before she could get back to dishing out a lesson to Finn, Will grabbed her.

"I said enough!" he shouted

But in grabbing Santana, he had released Puck. Who wasted no time in taking over where Santana left off.

"God Sue, you could at least try to help!" Will said to Sue who was leaning against the lockers enjoying the show. Sue rolled he eyes.

"Lopez. Here now." she shouted.

Santana looked torn. She hesitated between going to her coach or giving in to her desire to join Puck in beating the living hell out of Finn.

"I'm waiting." Sue said

With a sigh Santana shrugged Wills hands off her and went to her coach. Who patted her on her shoulder.

"Good work Lopez. I can see our new training schedule has helped with your stamina and upper body strength. I particularly enjoyed the flying elbow drop to the freakishly tall one genitals." Looking at Santana "I thinks that you're better suited for somewhere higher up on the pyramid, don't you?"

Meanwhile Will was struggling to pull Puck off Finn.

**Rachel, **followed by Tina, pushed herself through the gathered crowd to get to the middle.

"Noah!" shouted to the boy pummelling Finn of the floor causing his head to snap up in her direction. "Get off him before you get yourself in more trouble."

Puck reluctantly moved away, shoulder barging Will on his way past, to stand by Santana.

"Awwww, c'mon Berry! You know he deserved this one." he whined looking into the eyes of the furious looking Rachel.

"Pucks right Rach." Santana tried to explain "I know you don't like violence but-"

Neither Puck nor Santana expected what happened next.

They watched as the smaller girl launched herself at the crumpled form of Finn.

"You lying, pathetic pond scum!" she screamed at the boy as she punched his back repeatedly. "I'm going to ring your mother and tell her what you've been saying, then I'm going to get my fathers to sue you so badly that, if you ever manage to use that wet noodle between your legs, your grandchildren will be paying me money."

"Is it wrong that this is turning me on?" Santana asks Puck, once their shock had worn off.

"Naww," Puck replies, shaking his head whilst watching the action intently. "It's hot."

"Rachel. Rachel." Will tried to get the girls attention, reaching out to grab her arm.

"What? Don't touch me or I'll sue you too!" Rachel said, rounding on the shocked Spanish teacher.

"Rachel!" Spluttered a shocked Will.

"Huh! I'm impressed" said Sue grudgingly "she actually made the disgustingly mediocre excuse for a human being speechless. You better go and grab your Diva Lopez, before the escaped muppet tries to get us all to hold hands and sing Kumbaya."

Sue shoved Santanas shoulder, distracting the from her lusty stare.

"Huh? Oh yeah, right." Watching her girl all fired up had certainly lit a flame in Santana as she walked towards her ranting girlfriend.

"I'm not letting this go Mr Schue." Rachel said shouting at the startled teacher. "I'm sick of this school turning a blind eye to the behaviour of academically challenged simpletons, simply due to the fact they play sports. And another thing, I demand -"

Rachel was cut off as a highly aroused Santana spun her around and pulled her into a very steamy kiss.

All thoughts other than 'Mmmmm' left Rachels head as she wrapped her arms around the cheerleader shoulders.

Santana meanwhile was desperately trying to keep her hands in PG-13 places as her tongue danced with Rachels.

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, she slowly ended the kiss with a final nip at Rachels lips.

"Damn, that was hot." Santana said as she laid her head against Rachels, looking into her eyes.

"Uh huh" Rachel replied dreamily, leaning into Santana.

"I second that" added a smirking Puck. "While you two were... *snigger*...busy, Schue once again took the punching bag to the nurses office and the Coach cleared the crowd. She told me to tell you guys to get to class, and not to choke on each other."

"Whatever" Santana said rolling her eyes at the boy and wrapping her arm around Rachels shoulder. "Sorry your day's been all kinds of crap Sweets. It can't be nice hearing all those lies everywhere you went." She said sympathetically to Rachel.

Rachel shugged. "Sadly I'm used to hearing the rubbish that's spread around these halls." she told the two teens as they walked to class. "I never went further than kissing with Finn, but you know what is true?" she said, casting a sly glance towards Santana as she was released to enter her class she leaned in to whisper in the cheerleaders ear "I actually don't have a gag reflex." as she swiped Santanas earlobe with her tongue.

Pulling back Rachel winked at a wide eyed Santana and entered the class.

"Sweet Jesus" panted Santana as thoughts of what fun they could be having ran through her head. 'I wonder if she'll like toys?'

"What? What?" Puck asked desperately. "C'mon...what did she say?" he whined "It must have been hot, you're almost cumming in your panties"

"Dude, you'll never know." Santana said with a huge smile "But y'know what? My girlfriend's one hell of a hot babe."

With a slap to Pucks back, Santana sauntered down the hall whistling a happy tune.

"San? San?" she heard Puck whining still behind her. "Awwww c'mon, don't leave me hanging. San? SANTANA!"

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 11 – Berrys Berries**

**Santana** had found her new favourite place. If you had told her 3 months ago that it would be lying on Rachel Berrys bed with the girl in question on top of her, she probably would've punched you; then laughed in your face. But here she was.

The problem is, she's terrified of pushing the girl too far.

They've been dating for 2 months now, and although things had started off rocky, everything was going pretty well now. Except when she couldn't help herself, and made a move that the smaller girl wasn't ready for. In short, it was driving her crazy!

Lying on a bed making out with your hot as hell girlfriend grinding on top of you with one of those deliciously short skirts on, was not helping with the frustration.

Sliding her hand up Rachels leg, she felt the girl tremble. Her other hand massaging Rachel scalp and running through her hair clenched tightly when she was caught off guard by Rachel sliding her hand down to shyly cup her breast.

"Owwwww" Rachel squealed, jumping off Santana to stand by the bed gingerly rubbing her head. "If you wanted to stop, you could've just-"

"NO!" interrupted a breathless Santana "I'm soo sorry Rach, you just caught me off guard." She got off the bed to stand in front of the smaller brunette and cupped her flustered cheek. "I really, really, don't want to stop. I just, y'know, don't want to push you for something you're not ready for."

Rachel holds the wrist of the hand caressing her cheek "That's sweet, but if I remember correctly, I'm pretty sure I made the move" looking into Santanas eyes, Rachel slowly trailed the girls hand down and placed it onto her breast.

Santana broke eye contact to watch her hands path along the panting body of her girlfriend, until it rested over her left breast, her breathing unconsciously matching the fast pace of her partner. 'Berrys berries' Santana gleefully thought 'play it cool girl, don't freak or push too fast' became the mantra going through the cheerleaders head as she slowly massaged the supple, perky, mound in her hand.

"As far as you want to go" Santana said reassuringly, switching her gaze back to Rachels face, "just tell me when you wan-"

Whatever Santana was going to say was cut off as Rachel launched herself at the cheerleader and kissed her with a passion that knocked both the girls back onto Rachels bed.

Santana felt Rachels nipple stiffen under her sweater as she pinched and rolled it gently. Noticing it's lonely companion, Santana raised her other hand to manipulate Rachels other breast, causing Rachel to arch her back and push her breats harder into the hands of the girl below her.

"Oh lordy" panted Rachel rocking her hips into Santanas.

"Yesss" she moaned, moving slightly which left her perched on the taller girls raised thigh. "Ugh" she grunted as she felt the muscled thigh tighten. "So good"

As Rachel moved her own thigh had fallen between the Latinas legs.

"Jesus Rachel" Santana groaned as she felt the girls wetness on her thigh. "You're so wet baby." Pulling girlfriend down, she crashed their lips together. Moving her hands around to grasp the smaller girls ass, she encouraged her rocking motion causing Rachels thigh to press more heavily into her own aching need.

***SLAM***

"HONEY; WE'RE HOME" Shouted a voice from downstairs.

Both girls froze in their intimate position.

"Tell me I'm hearing things?" begged the painfully aroused Santana.

"Noooo" whined the smaller girl, dropping her head to Santanas neck.

**CHAPTER 1**2 **– A room full of Berrys**

**Rachel** watched as a panicked Santana paced around her room, whilst she sat on the bed trying to fix her dishevelled clothes into some semblance of order.

"You need to calm down" Rachel told her girlfriend. "If I, and by I that means we, don't go downstairs, they'll only come up thinking something is wrong."

"Are you crazy?" Santana hissed as she spun to look at the girl on the bed. "You have two Dads down there! Two! I've been up here with you, alone, without even meeting them. You're Dads are gonna murder me. I'm too young to die Rach!"

"They wont murder you" Rachel replied, rolling her eyes "And you call me a drama queen?" she added muttering.

"Wont murder me? Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it one of your Dads chasing after my car on our first date shouting about shotguns?" she said pointing to the door empathetically. "They're gonna take one look at us and know what we've been up to. One of your dads is a doctor Rach, he probably knows more ways to kill someone and make it look like an accident than the Coach!" she landed next to Rachel with a thud and covered her face with her hands. "I just wanted to make a good impression, y'know? I was gonna take us all out for dinner on our 3 month anniversary, that way they could know we're committed and stable, y'know? Now they're gonna think I'm some sort of disrespectful bitch that's not good enough for you" she mumbled into her hands.

A shocked Rachel stared at the girl beside her. "You really put some thought into this didn't you?" she asks.

"Of course I did!" Santana said jumping up again to resume her pacing "I wanted them to like me y'know, I know how much you care about and value their opinion." she shrugged "Usually, I just exit stage left or something when someone I'm with mentions parents and run like hell but-"

Santana is cut off as Rachels lips pressed firmly against hers and arms wrapping tightly around her. The kiss ends as abruptly as it started as Rachel quickly steps back blushing.

"Ummm, sorry." the blushing girl mumbles, looking at Santana through her lashes. "I just...ummm..sorry?"

Santana standing still and trying to process the surprise but very welcome attack "Never apologise for that Sweets." she finally says "Although I'd love to know what prompted it?" she adds with a smirk.

"You said 'exit stage left'" the embarrassed girl answers looking anywhere except at Santana.

Going through her mind thinking about what she was ranting about, Santanas smirk grows "We've been dating for 2 months and I'm just finding out now that theatre talk makes you hot? I better remember that."

"Ummm" Rachel starts, stilling fidgeting with her clothes "We still have to go down there. Sooner rather than later."

"I'm thinking jumping out the window is the safest bet" Santana replies with her smirk dropping back to a concerned frown.

"We're on the second floor!"Rachel exclaims.

"So? It's better than going down those stairs to your shotgun toting dads smelling and looking like we've had sex!"

Grabbing Santana and spinning her around, Rachel pushes the cheerleader into the en suite bathroom. "Clean yourself up, spray some perfume or something. You are meeting my Dads. Today."

**Stuart **was reaching up to put shopping away in the cupboard when his husband bellowed again.

"HONEY?"

"Calm down Sweetie, she probably just has her earphones in again. You know how she gets when they're in."

"Says the man who left her to starve in her for 2 days thinking she was at camp when I was in New York working" Jacob replies sarcastically.

"Starve" Stuart scoffs "she's capable of feeding herself and did so. Besides, there was no harm done."

"No harm done?" Jacob exclaims "You're the one who drove to camp to pick her up and when she wasn't there accused them of murdering her then disposing of her body! If I remember it right, you called the police and demanded the whole camp be arrested!"

"Any concerned parent would've done the same!" Stuart retorted, putting his hands on his hips and facing Jacob. "At least I didn't murder poor Barbara!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Jacob gasps "I didn't murder Barbara. It was an unfortunate tragedy and very traumatic for me"

"Traumatic for you? You sat on Barbara! I think she had the hardest time, what with dying and all."

"**Jesus Rachel!"** Santana hissed at the girl dragging her down the stairs "Who the hell was Barbara? If you say an ex, I swear I'm going back up stairs and jumping out that window. How bloody big is your Dad anyway if he just sits on someone and they end up dead? Oh my God! He's gonna sit on me while the other one gets his gun isn't he?"

Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana and continues dragging her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why? Why would you use that to hurt me? Planning the funeral and making the memory book for Rachel almost killed me. You know I was heartbroken" Jacob says tearfully.

"I know baby" Stuart says regretfully, pulling his husband into a hug "I'm a bad man. Of course I didn't mean it, it was a horrible accident, we all know that. The funeral and the memory book were both very moving."

'Oh my God. Oh my God' Santana was thinking as her girlfriend pulled her towards the kitchen 'I'm gonna die. I never even got to have sex with Rachel. Oh my God.' Her sweaty palms and panicked breathing doing nothing to slow down her girlfriend.

"For the love of Broadway!" Rachel exclaimed startling the two adults. "It was 8 years ago-"

'THEY KILLED A CHILD' Santana mentally screamed, wide eyes darting around trying to locate

an exit.

" - I can assure the both of you I neither blamed you then or now for the untimely demise of my Tamagotchi Barbara."

'I know there's a door round here som-' Santana thoughts abruptly halted as it registered what Rachel said. She almost fell to the floor in relief.

"That's good of you baby girl. But it will haunt me for the rest of my life" Jacob said dramatically "The fading beeps of the dying Barbara passing away beneath my buttocks. If only I hadn't checked my phone thinking it was a message, we might of saved her." his continued mournfully.

"It's not good to dwell on the past Daddy." Rachel said to Jacob. "If I can have you attention please? I'd like to introduce you to Santana Lopez. My girlfriend."

Pulling the cheerleader out from behind her she continued "Santana, this is my Daddy Jacob and my Dad Stuart."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Berry, Dr. Berry" Santana said nodding to each man. "You have a beautiful home."

Both adults switched their attention to the girl in front of them, releasing their hold on each other.

"Oh my, what a beautiful bone structure!" Jacob exclaimed, his grief forgotten. "And please call me Jacob."

"Dr. Berry or Mr. Berry is fine by me." said a stern looking Stuart. "And how long exactly have you two been alone in our beautiful home?"

"Dad!" Rachel admonished Stuart "We were upstairs doing our homework when we heard Daddy call. Santana wanted to meet you."

"Oh relax honey, your Dad was just kidding" Jacob intercedes

"No I wasn't" mumbles Stuart as Rachel shoots him a glare.

"Now Santana, it's lovely to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you. Please come and sit down. Would you like some tea? Maybe coffee?" Jacob continues as he shuffles the cheerleader into in chair.

"Whatever you're having would be great. Thank you Mr. Ber - sorry, Jacob" replies the nervous Santana, wearily watching Stuart as she takes a seat. Inching her chair closer to Rachel as the girl joins her at the table 'I can do this. If I can survive Coaches suicide drills for 3 hours, I can survive this.' she thinks.

"Can I help with anything Jacob?" Santana asks, eager to do something other than sit there with Stuart glaring a hole into the back of her head.

"That's sweet of you dear. Isn't that sweet Stuart?" Jacob answered "Such manners and so helpful! You're already making a much better impression than that tall boy with the coordination of a toddler. I was scared to even let him into the kitchen after he walked into the porch door. What was his name again Stuart?"

"Fish" replies the sullen man watching the scene.

"Dad!" Rachel interrupts "You know that's not his name."

"Sorry baby girl. I meant Flipper" Stuart dismisses Rachels interruption, making Santana laugh.

"You know what?" Jacob starts before Rachel can correct Stuart again. "you're right. I remember thinking it odd that his mother was so fond of a fictional dolphin. Did I tell you I saw him at the shops with his mother 3 days ago? His face looked like someone had beaten him with the ugly stick and he was walking like he just got off a horse!"

"He deserves much more then that" Stuart says darkly. "After what he did to Rachel he's lucky he can walk at all. Don't start Rachel," he holds his hand up to Rachel "Your Daddy and I are still annoyed you didn't tell us what happened before we accidentally saw your bruises."

"Amen" Santana interjects "If Schue and Coach hadn't pulled Puck and me off him -"

"You and Puckerman did it?" Stuart interrupts Santana staring at her again.

"Errr, Yes Sir." Santana replies, locking her gaze with Stuarts "I'm not sorry and I'd do it again if he even thinks about hurting her."

Searching Santanas gaze and finding what he was looking for Stuart nods. "Would you like to stay for dinner Santana? It'll give us more time to get to know you."

"I'd love to Sir -"

"Stuart"

"Thank you Stuart, but my parents are expecting me home so I'd better head off soon."

**}Please review{**

**CHAPTER 13 – Huh?**

"**Dude! **It's not funny, I was fucking crapping myself!" Santana said slapping the boy who was sitting beside her on the shoulder.

"Oh c'mon San." replied the chuckling Puck. "Did you really think her Dads murdered some girl? I would've loved to see you face."

"Seriously Puck, you didn't hear them! I didn't bloody know it was just some stupid computer pet, I was having visions of some skinny girl getting squished by some Sumo sized fatty!"

"Berrys dads ain't even fat San"

"I didn't know that! I'd only seen Stuart when he was chasing my car that time" she whined "Like you were any better when you met Bs dad! How long were you rambling on again before you realised he didn't speak English?"

"Whatever," Puck dismissed " But I'll give you that." he stopped laughing and frowned "When did the two biggest studs in the school become so fucking pussy man?"

"What? We're not pussies dude!" Santana exclaimed "We've just got the two hottest girls in the school on our arms. So, y'know, we gots to keep them sweet and that means getting the 'rents on side. That's all."

"Maybe. But that don't explain why you dragged me here 20 minutes early for Glee" Puck countered with a smirk.

"Shut it Puckermen." Santana retorted sulking.

**Placing **her books in her locker and removing the song sheets she put in there earlier Rachel reflected on Santanas meeting with her dads yesterday. All in all she thought it went very well. 'Although it would've been preferable if dad and Santana had bonded over something other than violent actions towards Finn' she thought.

*****_Squeak squeak squeak squeak_*

"_Uh-hum_."

The clearing of a throat made Rachel turn. 'Oh no' she mentally sighed.

"Diva."

"Good afternoon Coach Sylvester. " Rachel said cautiously.

"No need for pleasantries. Well not from me anyways. I want to talk to you, follow me to my office."

"But I have Glee practice now" Rachel tried to explain and get out of the summons.

"I'm sorry Frodo. You seem to have misunderstood me, it wasn't a request. But since I've decided that you're not a complete waste of oxygen I guess I can do it here."

"Oh my goodness, don't kill me!" Rachel panicked, shying away from the taller woman "I'll scream" she threatened.

"Oh for heavens sake, I'm not going to kill you. But fear is good. Keep that fear and we'll get along fine." Coach said almost approvingly.

"Then what do you want?" Rachel asked confused.

"Watching you beat the tall mutant in the halls a few months back prompted me to do some investigating. In your house I saw-"

"When were you in my house?" Rachel interrupted.

"I go where I please, when I please. Don't interrupt." Sue chastised Rachel. "Now; where was I? Oh yes, I saw awards. Not the ones I expected, like least likely to ever reach the top shelf a shop, but awards that actually imply that you have a modicum of talent that doesn't involve being able to talk in a voice so high only dogs can hear you. Also; those cookies in your fridge were rather enjoyable, you can bring me some tomorrow."

"I-" started a shocked Rachel

"Still not finished Streisand. You can dance, and also have awards for gymnastics. While I'm certain you will not be up to my high standards of excellence, the number of awards were significant. I can only assume I missed this because quite frankly your whining shrieking voice and minuscule stature distracted me. However, being so tiny actually works for you, and therefore me, as you'll be easy to throw around in routines. Now that Georgia Smith has acquired an unfortunate case of baldness, I need someone without a shiny head that reflects blinding light into judges eyes. See me in the morning and I'll kit you out."

"I don't understand."

"I do hope you're not usually this stupid Diva. I don't accept flaws amongst my Cheerios it makes them, and me, seem weak. I want that crazy, ambitious determination that everyone seems rather terrified of, applied to your new role as a Cheerio. Welcome to the squad Diva." Sue told the startled girl in front of her.

What Sue didn't expect was Rachel reaction. As hysterical laughter erupted from the small girl she was talking to, Sue became the one confused.

"Oh my!" Said a breathless Rachel "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAH" as she turned and walked off, eyes watering. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"What just happened?" Sue said 'If she's mentally unstable does that count as diversity?' she wondered as she started to her office, slapping the shiny forehead of Georgia Smith as she passed. "Move it cue ball."

**Santana** and Puck jumped out of the chairs concerned, as Rachel came through the door holding her sides with tears streaming down her face.

"Rach? Rach, what's wrong?" Santana said, gathering the smaller girl in her arms.

"Berry? Was it Finn? Did he hurt you? I'll smash his face in. Where is he?" Puck said flexing his arms.

"No! *wheeze* It's nothing like that" Rachel calmed the two teens "Someone just said something hilarious, and well, it really was amusing" she said smiling up at Santana "Hi" and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Really?" Santana questioned suspiciously, whilst pulling the girl tighter into her embrace.

"I promise" Rachel replies, snuggling into her girlfriends hold. "Hello Noah."

"Hey Berry. Comfy?" Puck says with a smirk.

"He's just jealous Rach, B's running late, she's studying with Becky." Santana answers, releasing Rachel to grab her hand and leading her to the choir room chairs.

Rachel sits in between Santana and Puck and leans her head on Santanas shoulder. Santana wraps her arm around her girlfriend and starts absent mindedly twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Rach, why does your hair smell like grape?" Santana asks, stilling her hand as Rachel tenses. "Rach?"

"You really don't know? But I thought you performed the admittedly severe revenge act." Rachel replies.

"Revenge? What did they do and who do I need to beat down?" Santana asked shifting in her seat to face Rachel.

"Please don't." Rachel asked "I don't want you to get in trouble, besides it seems as though I have another guardian angel. A cheerleader attempted to throw a slushie at me-" Santana stood, only to be pulled back down into the chair by Rachel "Calm down."

"Calm down? One of MY squad dared to throw something at MY girlfriend-"

"Attempted, I said. She missed. And might I interject at this point, that for a cheerleader she has the most appalling aim. You'd think that with being in a national squad like you are she would have your superior coordination skills Santana-"

"Only you would criticize someone slushie throwing technique when it's aimed at you Berry" Puck chuckled, shaking his head

"It's true Noah. I wasn't even moving! It was a shockingly pathetic. Although, Kurt was standing behind me and watching his dismay as the grey beverage landed on his outfit was rather amusing" Rachel replied feeling a little guilty.

"Wait, back up a bit. What did you mean about having another guardian angel?" Santana asked.

"Well, I assume her spontaneous case of baldness wasn't a natural occurrence. I washed my hair in the bathroom, came out and there she was. Bald and apologising. Admittedly, I was more distracted by the way her head was shining to hear all that she was saying but I got the gist. She was very fearful, that's why I thought it was you." Rachel told Santana.

"It wasn't me" Santana confirmed "But it should be easier for me to find out which one it was now that she looks like a cone head."

"I'd really prefer if you left it alone, I honestly think walking around bald is enough punishment." Rachel implored.

Their conversation was interrupted by another bursting through the choir door.

"You!" The boy shrieked. "This is your fault. Just look at me" Kurt moaned

"It don't look any different than the crap you usually flounce around wearing." Puck shrugged

"How dare you! This jacket costs $150 you unfashionable ape!"

"Which begs the question as to why you wore such an expensive item to this hotbed of slushie attacks? Really Kurt, what were you thinking?" Rachel asked.

"What my girl is saying babyface, is shut up and get over it." Santana said glaring at the boy

"Who's got an ape?" said a voice behind Kurt.

"ARRRRRRHHHHH" screamed Kurt running further into the room covering his crotch. "No one, nothing, everything's fine" he rambled, hiding behind a row of chairs.

"I like you jacket Kurt, it's very colourful." Brittany smiled at the smaller boy. "Hi guys" she went an sat on Pucks lap.

"San?" Brittany asked looking at the brunette cheerleader.

"Yeah B."

"Has Georgia Smith always been bald like a baby?" she asked confused.

"Naww B, it's a new look for her." Santana said chuckling.

"Oh, well I don't think I like it. I keep thinking that she is gonna hatch." Brittany said decisively.

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 14 – Open mouth; insert foot.**

**Santana **hated Wednesdays. Between Coachs mammoth Tuesday cheerleading practise and Rachels Ballet class, they didn't get to spend time together and it always left her her in a foul mood on Wednesdays. She was slightly disturbed at that fact. Santana had never felt that sort of dependence on someone before and it irritated her. Puck was starting to notice her Wednesday moods and quite frankly, she could do without the mocking laughter she was sure to endure should he figure out the reason.

When the summons to the coaches office came via Becky, Santana thought her day was about to get worse. 'Coach never summoned anyone for a pleasant chat' Santana grumbled to herself as she dutifully made her way to the womans office.

Knocking on the door Santana was told to enter.

"Sit down Lopez." Sue told Santana, who sat in the chair to face the imposing coach.

"You know me; well as much as someone less evolved than myself can know someone such as I. So I would like to know as to why my instructions have not been followed." Sue asked the cheerleader sitting in front of her.

Santana looked at the Coach confused "I don't understand Coach. Is this about Georgia Smith? I was gonna deal with her, but someone beat me to it. I'm-"

"No" Sue interrupted "I dealt with that personally. I don't tolerate people disobeying my orders, and she was warned of the consequences of such an occurrence." Sue told a surprised Santana. "I'm referring to a different set of instructions."

"I still don't understand, but with all due respect, shouldn't Quinn be in here? She is the head cheerleader after all." Santana said with some bitterness, still smarting at the falsehood that led to her demotion.

"Ordinarily, she would be. However I believed you would be better suited to answer my questions in this situation." Sue replied "And can the attitude Lopez, it may work on the great unwashed out in the halls, but not with me."

"Sorry Coach."

"Now, where is your tiny girlfriend?" Sue asked Santana.

"Rachel?"A startled Santana replied. "I swear Coach, she hasn't done anything against you or the Cheerios. She -"

"I didn't ask for a character reference Lopez" Sue interrupted Santana "I want to know if there is a valid reason as to why she failed to turn up this morning and collect her uniform?"

"Uniform? Rachels on the squad?" queried Santana.

"No, the uniform for McDonald's" Sue replied sarcastically "Of course the squad! We can get into why you withheld information regarding an untapped resource later. First I want an answer to my question. You're her life partner, or whatever they're calling it nowadays, so why didn't she turn up? Is she in? I would check myself, but she's too small to notice in the halls and the receptionist looks like E.T. in drag; that disturbs me. So?"

"I... What?...Ummmm...Yes, she's in but did she even know to turn up?"

"Of course she knew! I told her myself and despite her rather insane behaviour just after, I assume her hearing isn't defective."

"You invited her yourself? She didn't try out?"

"If you're just going to ask stupid inane questions rather than provide the answers I seek then you might as well leave Lopez" Sue told the girl, whilst walking to the door and shuffling the shocked girl out of her office. "Oh, and bring the wife with you to practise this afternoon. And my cookies!"

Standing with her back to the door as it was slammed shut, Santana jumped out of her state of shock. 'What the fuck?' she thought to herself 'Coach made Rachel a Cheerio? Why didn't she say anything? Why the hell didn't she turn up? And what's with the cookies comment? '

Deciding Coach wasn't the only one who needed answers, she turned to find the only person who had them; Rachel.

Only to find her way blocked by her best friend who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was standing beside her facing the opposite wall to the office, just as Santana had been.

"Jesus B, you scared the hell outta me! How long have you been standing there?"

"Hi San. I got here just as you came out of the office. I said hi, but you were watching the wall. So I'm watching it too."

"B, I wasn't watching the wall, I was thinking." Santana explained to Brittany gently.

"About the wall? Why? What did it do?" Brittany asked, now glaring at the wall as if it offended her.

"Coach told me that Rachels-"

"Rachels in the wall? Oh my God!" Brittany exclaimed "Shall I get Puck? He's really good at blowing things up. Hold on, I get my crowbar from my locker. We'll save her San, don't worry."

"Woah, hold up B. That's not what I mea- wait? Why do you have a crowbar in your locker?"

"You know I always forget the code to get in, so I bought a crowbar and keep it there." Brittany smiled, proud of her solution.

"But B, if it's in your locker, and you forget your code, what good is..." she trailed off, not wanting to remove the proud smile from her best friends face "Y'know what? That's a good idea." Santana returned Brittanys smile. "But Rachels not in the wall, B. Coach told me that she made her a Cheerio." she explained.

"What? That's fantastic news! That means that she can spend more time with us and you wont be in your Wednesday frowny funk cos she'll be with us at Tuesdays practise and you can get your sexy times then." Brittany bounced up and down excited at this new development.

"Hey! I don't have frowny funk or whatever you said cos of that, I-"

"Give it up San" Brittany said "I know you, better then I know me, but you know me and..." She paused, "Did that make sense? I think I'm confused."

"I know what you meant B." Santana told the girl. "You're too observant sometimes" she grumbled frowning that she was caught out.

"Awwww, don't frown San. Rachels on the squad! This is great." Brittany tried to offer comfortingly.

"Yeah B." Santana replied, now smiling. "You're right, it will be great. I just have to find her and find out why she didn't turn up to collect her uniform from Coach."

The two cheerleaders headed down the hall to find Rachel.

**Rachel **was in a foul mood, between not having time to see Santana yesterday and her lack of sleep, she was just waiting for something or someone to unleash her wrath on. She blamed Coach Sylvester for her sleepless night, but was no way insane enough to take it out on her. 'Who thinks it normal to break into peoples home to snoop' she angrily wonders to herself 'I was terrified of being accosted in my own home during the night by a tracksuit wearing lunatic!'

"Hey Rach" said a sheepish voice from behind her.

'Why are people always addressing me from behind?' she thinks to herself. But turns anyway with a sigh.

"Hello Finn." seeing him about to continue she holds up a hand to stop the boy, "I feel I must inform you that now is not a good time. If you wish to spout more hateful untrue rumours, I should warn you that I will most likely explode and cause you serious bodily harm." she told him meeting his now alarmed gaze.

"Errrr No." He replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wanted to apologise. I was an ass. I just... I'm really sorry Rach." he told her earnestly.

"For what?" she questioned angrily, putting her hand on her hips "For grabbing me? For pushing me into the piano? For spreading disgusting lies in the boys locker room? For the emotional distress of having to resort to physical violence when accosted in the halls by your team mates asking for sexual favours? Well I'm waiting Finn."

"Ummmm, all of it?" Finn replied shuffling his feet like a chastised child.

"Was that a question or a statement?"

"Errrr...Yes?"

Rachel throw her arms up in exasperation and turned to leave.

"Wait Rach" Finn pleaded, reaching for her.

"Do not touch me!" Rachel hissed, spinning around to once again face the tall teenager.

"I'm sorry...again" responded Finn, holding his hands up in surrender. "Everything Rach, I'm honestly, truly sorry for all the stupid and hurtful things I said, did or even thought. Errrrm, and please don't hit me again, that really, really hurt."

"Well" an embarrassed Rachel said "whilst I am sorry that I hit you, you can not deny that you deserved it. But you know how I feel about violence, so I will apologise for hitting you" she paused "hitting you repeatedly. Sorry Finn."

"It's forgotten Rach and you're right I did deserve it. So..." Finn trailed off

"So? Wait? You're not just apologising because I called and told your mother about your uncouth behaviour are you? Because-"

"NO" Finn interrupted loudly "I mean, yeah, she spoke to me about it, or y'know, shouted at me about it but I'm saying sorry cos I know I was a massive prick-"

"Language Finn!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I miss that" Finn smiled "I miss you. I miss talking to you, hearing about your day. I miss the way you always know when something is bothering me and somehow you know how to fix it. I miss...I just miss you."

"Umm Finn. I'm with Santana now." Rachel responded, fidgeting uncomfortably at the direction the conversation had gone.

"I get that, I do. I just wanna know if you and I can get back to being friends Rach. Before we dated, you were like, the closest friend I've ever had. That was kinda awesome."

"It would be nice to have another friend" Rachel mused.

Whilst Rachel was pondering Finns request, Finn is thinking and planning. 'Eventually Santana will stuff up, she's never been into relationships. If I'm Rachels friend, she'll turn to me for a shoulder to cry on, then she'll see how much better I am for her and everything will be back to normal.'

"Very well" Rachel says, breaking Finn from his thoughts. "We can try being friends."

"Excellent Rach!" Finn happily replies "You wont regret this, I'll make it up to you, I swear. I'll be the best friend ever. Is it too early to ask for a hug? Friends hug right?"

"Yes Finn, friends hug." Rachel responded.

Hugging loosely, Finn leans down to whisper in Rachels ear. "Thanks for giving me a chance Rach."

**Santana **swears to herself that one day soon, she is going to buy a tracker and place it on her girlfriends person, as trying to find the girl is next to impossible in the halls of McKinley.

Rounding the corner into a empty hallway with Brittany, she saw something that made her think she was hallucinating.

"Are you seeing this too B?" she asked her friend.

"San, why are Rachel and Finn cuddling?" Brittany asked.

"Very good question B. Just wanted to make sure you're seeing it too." Santana replied, storming towards the two hugging teens.

"Mind taking those giant hands off MY girlfriend?" Santana asks angrily.

Reluctantly releasing Rachel, Finn steps out of arms reach, weary of the cheerleader.

"Hi Santana" Rachel greets her, tiredly but happily.

"Hey Sweetness" Santana replies, gently kissing her girlfriends lips whilst glaring at Finn. Pulling back, she simply greets him with a nod, still glaring.

"Finn has apologised for his ghastly behaviour Hon, and I have decided to be the better person and grant him the opportunity to make amends." Rachel says smiling at her girlfriend. "Oh, and hello Brittany, how are you today?"

"Great! Especially now you're a Cheerio! I'm so happy." an enthused Brittany replies.

"What?" "Huh?" Rachel and Finn exclaim together.

"I think there has been some sort of mistake-" Rachel starts only to be interrupted by Santana

"No mistake. Coach even dragged me in to ask why you didn't turn up to pick up your uniform." she tells Rachel.

"Oh my Goodness!" Rachel breathes out as her face drains of colour. "I thought she was joking. Blessed Broadway! I laughed in her face...she's going to murder me in my sleep!"

"Calm down Rach" Santana tells her smiling "It's cool, she just told me to bring you this afternoon and we can sort it all out then."

"But-" Rachel tries to say.

"But nothing, it's going to be great! We'll get to spend so much more time together, plus no one will dare mess with you in the Cheerios uniform, you'll be popular Rach. We'll be the most popular couple this school has ever seen, and the hottest" Santana added with a smirk. "We'll rule this dump."

"But-" Rachel tries again.

"Babe, are you alright" Santana questions, just noticing how pale her girlfriend is.

"But I don't want to be a cheerleader!" Rachel loudly blurts out, startling the taller brunette.

***Silence***

"Haha, nice one Rach." Santana chuckles.

"I'm serious." Rachel states.

"Don't be ridiculous" Santana scoffs "you should be honoured-"

"Honoured?" Rachel interrupts "Why? Because a criminally insane woman breaks into my house, sees trophies and only then decides I'm worthy of acknowledgement?"

"But everyone wants to be a Cheerio." Brittany states with absolute certainty.

"Not everyone." Rachel corrects. "Not me. I want nothing to do with the squad."

"C'mon Rach, you're being stupid." As soon as the words left Santanas mouth, she knew they were the worst thing to say.

"STUPID!" Rachel shrieks "That squad has made my life a living hell since I started school. Every day has been filled with some sort of terrible tortured they devised. Why would I want to join the very people who hate me and have made me cry more times then I can count? Never mind the fact that I'd have to actually cheer on the brain dead idiots who've slushied me, vandalised my property, spread hurtful lies, egged my house and insulted my fathers. They're a horrid, rude and unintelligent group, representing the worst of humanity. I can't believe you - "

"Enough!" Santana yelled, halting Rachels rant. "Jezzz, enough already. That's my squad y'know? Something I'm a part of."

"And I'm your girlfriend"

"Yeah, and as my girlfriend you'd think you'd wanna spend time with me."

"It's nothing to do with you-" Rachel started

"Nothing to do with me?" Santana interrupts derisively "Of course not. Just ignore the fact that MY GIRLFRIEND is spitting on my team mates and didn't even tell me Coach made the offer. What are you gonna tell everyone? That you're better than them? That you're better then me?"

"I never said that! I just don't want to be associated with them?"

"Them or me? Cos news flash darlin', you ain't all that!" Santana yells at Rachel "Is that why you were hanging all over the Man child when I turned up? You need the boost to your ego, so throw the puppy dog a bone?" Santana shouts.

"Leave Finn out of this-"

"You're kidding me!" Santana chuckles darkly. "He what? Gives a half hearted apology, and what, all is forgiven? He only wants you back"

"HEY!" Finn finally pipes up "We're friends, and you need to back off." he says "If Rach doesn't want to be a Cherrio, she doesn't have to."

"Thank you Finn-" Rachel starts only to once again be interrupted.

"Oh yeah, Thank you Finn." Santana mocks. "He's only butting in cos he wants in your fucking panties Rachel."

"How dare you!" Rachel gasps out.

"Yeah! That's out of line" Finn says.

"Whatever, good luck Finnessa, those legs are more tightly locked than Fort Knox."

"SAN!" Brittany shouts at her friend.

"I have to -" Rachel chokes out, then just runs away.

"You're a bitch." Finn tells Santana. "But I knew that, she for some reason thought you were worthwhile. I guess I should be thanking you though, I can show her I'm much better for her more easily now."

"Fuck off" Santana shouts at him.

With a smirk, Finn turns and goes to follow Rachel.

Santanas deflates, her anger and jealousy leaving. And the realisation of what just happened dawns on her and she can feel herself tear up.

"Oh San," Brittany tries to comfort her friend.

"Don't bother B. I know I've seriously fucked up."

"Yeah, you're in deep sheep."

"Shit, B. I'm in deep shit."

"Ewwwww." Brittany cringes. "Yuck! Don't worry, me and Puck will help dig you out."

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 1**5 –** Square one.**

**Sitting **in the choir room waiting for Glee practise Santana mulled over what she had done. Even Brittanys ever present cheer could not knock her out of her mood, she was miserable and had no one to blame but herself. She knew she was dragging down the mood in the normally energised room, but quite frankly didn't care.

"Wow, calm down party people." Kurt said sarcastically as he entered the room with Mercedes. Tina waved her arms frantically, trying to stop the boy and pointing at Santana.

Santana merely sat with her arms crossed and glared at the boy.

"Err Kurt? Maybe now isn't the best time to comment." Mercedes told him nervously. Dragging the boy to a couple of chairs, far away from the furious looking Santana.

As the rest of the club shuffled in they all gave Santana a wide berth, all knowing exactly how bad the girls temper is.

"Alright guys" called an oblivious Will as he came in, dropping his papers on the piano before turning around. "We've only got 4 more weeks until regionals, so I want ideas people - let others have a chance Rachel" Will said holding his hand out to stop the torrent of ideas he knew was coming.

***Silence***

"Huh, where's Rachel guys?" Will asked the group in front of him. 'She's never missed a practise before' he thought to himself 'even when sick, she turned up'.

The teens nervously looked at each other until Kurt piped up.

"Obviously she's not here Mr. Schue" Kurt said, rolling his eyes at the stupid question "why don't we just start without her? At least then others will get the chance at flexing our vocal muscles without her butting in and hogging all the solos."

"Since they're the only muscles you have, I suggest you shut up before I introduce you to a proper set of guns." Puck tells the boy menacingly.

"That means he's gonna punch you" Brittany added helpfully.

"Stop it! No one is punching anyone. Is that clear?" Will said, trying to gain back control and looking at Puck.

"Whatever" Puck mumbled "Just saying he needs to remember he's not actually a lady so that means I can hit him if he pisses me off."

"No one's hitting my man Kurt." Mercedes said bravely. "We'll stop you Puck and – wait? Where's Finn?"

"Uh oh." Quinn mumbles under her breath to Sam sitting behind her.

"What?" Sam asked Quinn.

"I hope for Finns sake he's not hanging around and bothering Rachel." Quinn replied.

"So what if he is?" Sam shrugged "He's just trying to get his girlfriend back."

"You're an idiot." Quinn told him rolling her eyes.

The door opens and Finn walks in, looking confused as all eyes turn to him.

"Hey," the tall boy says "sorry I'm late." making his way to a chair.

"Finn, do you know where Rachel is?" Will asks the boy.

"Yeah." Finn responds, glaring at Santana as he sits "Something happened that left her really upset, so I drove her home. She told me to say sorry to you."

"Why was Rachel upset?" Quinn asked "We really can't afford another bald cheerleader to be kicked from the squad, we've got nationals in a couple of weeks."

"Since you cheer bitches cause most of her troubles, I don't care if you all go bald." Finn sneers at her.

"Watch your mouth Hudson, no one's in the mood for your crap today." Quinn snaps.

"Damn; calm it babe, don't get so worked up. It's nothing to do with us. If Rachel wants out, then she wants out." Sam tries to get Quinns focus off Finn.

"Oh of course it isn't" Quinn sarcastically replies "So what if Rachel doesn't come back huh? Don't fool yourselves into thinking we're gonna win without her." She tells the group "Do you think I'm stupid Finn? I know you guys threw that duets competition we had."

"Naww, we were just awesome." Sam says confidently.

"Actually," Finn says nervously "Rachel wanted Sam to feel welcome, so we...yeah."

"No way" Kurt says disbelievingly.

"You lot are so dumb." Quinn says, rolling her eyes at them "Say what you want about her, but Rachel knows music. She lives and breathes it. Whether you all acknowledge it or not, she does more for this club then anyone here. You lot make me sick."

"That's enough Quinn-" Will said once again trying to get control back. But Quinn was on a roll.

"Don't you start," Quinn scoffs at him "you sit there and listen to them all talk to her like crap and don't do anything, hell, your just as dismissive and jealous of her as they are."

"Like you don't give her hell." Mercedes replies.

"Used to. At least I had a reason, she was after my boyfriend at the time. But yeah, I was a bitch. I've apologised to her, have any of you? Ever?"

Everyone was shocked into silence and thinking about what Quinn had said. Even Santana. Santana realised she had never actually apologised to Rachel for anything that had happened in the past and was feeling even worse then before.

"I...well...ummm, it doesn't look like we're going to get anything done here today, so ummm let's all head off. But I want you guys to be thinking about song choices okay." Will says as he grabs his papers back up and turns to leave.

The group filed out of the room until only Quinn, Brittany, Puck and a depressed Santana were left.

"Okay." Quinn says as she moves to stand in front of the other three "Someone better tell me what on Earth is going on?"

Puck and Brittany looked to Santana, only to find the girl staring at the floor, arms still crossed.

"Look one of you better say something." Quinn says "Okay how about this, have you thought about what you're gonna tell the Coach when you don't turn up with her new Cheerio?"

Three heads turned to gape at Quinn.

"You knew?" Santana finally spoke.

"Of course I knew, I am head cheerleader. Who do you think got her locker and kit ready? Coach? As if she'd lower herself to do manual work. She told me what to do and why."

"I fucked up Q." Santana told her and promptly shocked Quinn by bursting into tears.

Which in turn started Brittany tearing up. Leaving Brittany to Puck, a still flabbergasted Quinn drew Santana into an embrace in an attempt to calm the distraught girl.

Between sobs, Santana told Quinn everything that happened.

"Well; Frick!" Quinn elegantly exclaimed at the end of the tale.

Finally calmed down, Santana felt embarrassed at her display and pulled back from Quinns hold.

"I take it that you want to fix this?" Quinn asked Santana, holding out a tissue.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone has a time machine laying around." Santana replied, voice laced with depression.

"Har har" said Quinn sarcastically, giving Santana a small smile. "We need a plan. Firstly, I'll deal with Coach. I'll simply tell her that Rachel doesn't want to be a Cheerio cos of everything that been done to her by the squad AND Coach. Secondly, you guys need to figure out a way of getting Rachel to talk to Santana. Lastly, and most importantly, you owe that girl a damn good apology San. But I think you already know that."

"Well your first step is complete." said a voice from the doorway, startling the four teens in the room.

"Errm listen Coach,-" Quinn started, bravely putting herself in front of Santana.

"I think I've heard enough already, don't you?" Sue told her head Cheerio.

Walking around Quinn to stand in front of Santana, Sue took a long look at the girl.

"I always wondered what it would take to break you Lopez. I got to admit though, I never thought it would be something like this. But I guess even the most determined of us to avoid it, can't help but be humbled by love. Horrifying isn't it?" Sue said with a sympathetic, yet awkward pat on Santana shoulder. "People like you and me, people who'd rather control everything around them, are terrified of the vulnerability of it all."

The four teens stared wide eyed at Sue.

"Be that as it may" Sue continued, visibly shaking off the uncomfortable feeling of compassion. "You DO need to fix this. But you'll have to start tomorrow, a firecracker like the Diva wont listen to you today. Give her today to calm down."

Turning around and heading back the way she came she said over her shoulder to the teens "Oh, and practise is cancelled today; nothing to do with you, but I have something to do."

"Did I bake some of my Grans brownies again? Cos I think I'm tripping." Puck said still staring at the doorway.

**If Rachel** had known that in accepting Finns apology meant that he would feel free to call her 27 times, she honestly would've refused she thinks to herself. Between Finns constant calls and the constant calls from Santana, she decided to simply turn off her phone and get some much needed space.

Lying in bed listening to depressing songs, Rachel groaned as her doorbell rang. And rang and rang, until she finally got up to go to the door. Mentally preparing herself to slam it in the face of either Santana or Finn, she opened the door to perhaps the person she least expected to ever ring her doorbell.

"Well? Are you going to just stand there looking like something that's been scraped of some ones shoe, or are you going to let me in Diva?"

On autopilot due to shock, Rachel merely opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"Let's go to the kitchen. Since you forgot my cookies, I'll have some now." Sue told the girl as she shut the door and made her own way to kitchen, Rachel following her.

Sitting down at opposite ends of Rachels kitchen table, Sue opened the Tupperware and started on one the cookies whilst Rachel sat and wondered what the woman was doing here.

"Got to hand it to you Diva" Sue said "you managed to do something I've been trying to do for years now."

"And what is that?" Rachel replied, not having the energy to fuss over the situation at hand.

"Break Lopez." Sue responded.

"I didn't 'break' anyone." Rachel angrily retorts "she did that herself with no help what so ever from me."

"I hate this. And if you ever tell anyone about me being here, I will tie you to a chair and make you listen to Gangster Rap until everything you know about Broadway dribbles out of your ears. Do you understand?"

Rachel nods, too terrified to speak in case Sue decides to do it anyway.

"I'm a hard task master, I know this. But I think it helps you kids toughen up for the real world. The Cheerios are the closest I'm going to get to having children, so I favour them. I don't want actual children of my own you understand, the mere thought of a parasite stealing energy from me and growing out my tracksuits causes me to break out in hives." Sue told the teen while shuddering at the prospect. "Anyway, I care. Otherwise I sure as hell wouldn't be here!"

"I still don't understand why you are here" Rachel said "Besides for my cookies, I mean."

With a sigh, Sue leaned forward and put her elbows on the table with her hands clasped.

"I see all and I know all. Especially about my Cheerios. I'm not just talking about the security cameras I have installed all over the school, but I know how they work, what makes them tick. I watched as Lopez changed. How she pursued you, desperate for you to notice and reciprocate, how she went above and beyond my orders to the squad to protect you but most of all, I watched as the girl who has worn a permanent scowl for as long as I've known her, genuinely smile more in the last 2 months then she probably has since childhood. She's been happy. And you, Diva, are the one who made her so." Sue told Rachel seriously. "Happy cheerleaders, are better cheerleaders. But that happiness, her actually having feelings, has freaked her out. Made her feel vulnerable. Someone like Lopez, who's never had a relationship that wasn't based simply on her scratching an itch, doesn't know what to do. She panicked."

"That doesn't excuse what she said to me" Rachel replied.

"No. No it doesn't. But nobody ever said love was easy Diva. Don't you have thousands of songs telling you just that?"

"Love? She loves me?"

"Well, D'uh! Do you think she'd be such an emotional car wreck if she didn't?" Sue sarcastically replied. "You now need to think about whether you're going to forgive her or break her heart." Sue stands up "But that's up to you, I've said my piece so I'm going to leave."

Rachel stays seated and thinks about what she's been told as the Coach leaves the room.

"Wait!" Sue says, startling Rachel and coming back into the kitchen "I forgot my cookies. Now I'm going." grabbing the Tupperware Sue leaves the house.

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 16** – **The hardest things to do, often bring the greatest rewards.**

**Santana **been up for the majority of the night with Brittany, Puck and surprisingly Quinn coming up with a plan to fix things with Rachel. With the help of her friends, it still took a lot of work but she thinks she actually has one that will hopefully help. They had a lot do do before school started.

**Walking **into school on Thursday still deep in thought regarding what Coach Sylvester had told her, Rachel didn't notice anything amiss until she made it to her locker.

Brittany stood in front of Rachel holding a single pink rose.

"Brittany-" Rachel started only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Brittany said, handing the girl the pink rose. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel bad and not smile. I promise to try and fill your days with smiles from now on."

Placing a gentle kiss on the smaller girls cheek, she turned around and left leaving the confused girl standing there alone holding the rose. She wasn't alone for long as Puck popped up in front her.

"I'm an ass. Why you keep being my friend I don't know. But I very glad you are." Puck told her and carefully handed Rachel a yellow rose. "You deserve a better friend than me, but I promise you this Berry. I'm gonna try and be that friend and I'm sorry that I didn't try harder before." With a genuine smile, Puck turned and left.

'What on Earth is going on?' Rachel thought to herself as she stood there holding the two roses.

Rachel couldn't help the small fond smile that graced her face as she started to put her books away, whilst keeping the two roses on her hand.

A clearing of a throat made her turn.

"I know I've apologised before, but I think it needs to be said again. I'm sorry for everything mean, rude, derogatory and plain hurtful that I've said and done to you." Quinn told Rachel and handed her another single pink rose. "I promise to give you the admiration you deserve for all you do for Glee and not let my HBIC attitude blind me to the support you offer and give it to you in return."

The students in the hall looked on wide eyed and opened mouthed as Quinn left the speechless girl standing there.

**As Rachels **day progressed, she gained more and more pink and yellow roses. All from the cheerleaders that had previous made her life hell. One by one she received the thorn less flowers as individual Cheerios intercepted her at random intervals throughout the school day. With the roses came words of apology and promises of improved behaviour.

As Rachel walked down the hall at the end of the day on her way to Glee practise and arms full of roses, she was was stopped again by a person holding another single pink rose.

"You're not as repulsive or annoying as the rest of these brain-dead, slacker morons who inhabit this school." Sue told her, handing her the pink rose. "Your single-minded determination and drive remind me somewhat of a young Sue Sylvester. And praise doesn't get higher than that." With a nod to Rachel, she moves around her to continue on her way, job done.

"Move it mouth breather. You're stealing oxygen that could be put to better use by people who don't still need their parents to tie their shoes" Rachel hears Sue shout at whoever was unfortunate enough to have gotten in the Coaches way behind her.

Adding the roses to the already large bouquet in her hands Rachel continued on her way, ignoring the confused and whispering student body that inhabited the hall.

Almost to Glee, Rachel was stopped by a large group of Jocks holding slushie cups. Instinctively, Rachel closed her eyes and braced herself for the onslaught.

When nothing happened, she peeked open one eye cautiously.

Karofsky and Azimio were at the front of the group of 25 jocks. Both boys sported black eyes and a cut lip. Lowering her confused gaze to the cup in each boys hand she was once again shocked.

In all 25 cups were single white roses.

"Berry." Karofsky wince painfully out of his cut mouth. "We're sorry for all the, y'know, grief and crap we put you through."

"We all are" The 25 strong group added.

"And with these errr... white roses we promise to behave more umm... gentlemanly and to show you the um..." Asimio continued but seemed to forget his words.

"Show you the respect you deserve." Karofsky said again, helping his friend out. "We hope you'll take this as a sign of a new beginning and as a promise that things...y'know, wont be so...errr... crappy any more."

As the boys filed past her, each depositing a rose into the bouquet she carried, Rachel could only give a mumbled "thank you" to each on, her shock was so great. As the last boy passed her, Rachel broke out in a fully fledged smile.

Rachel entered Glee thinking that today had been the happiest, nicest and most surprising one that she thinks she's ever had.

As she stepped through the doorway, she was greeted by Tina, Artie and Mike.

Tina approached first and told her "I'm sorry I was never brave enough to stand up to people giving you a hard time." then handed Rachel a yellow rose. "I promise to longer hide and ignore when others give you trouble. I promised to stand side by side with you and give them hell back." With a smile Tina stepped back.

Before Rachel could say anything, Artie rolled forward holding another yellow rose.

"I'm sorry for pretty much the same as Tina" he shrugged sheepishly, and handed Rachel the rose. "I promise to roll over the feet of anyone who causes you grief. I haven't been as supportive to you as I should Rachel, and that's gonna change."

Mike came next "I'm sorry I never stepped up to the plate and stopped the jocks. Blending into the background when things went down wasn't cool for me to do, so I'm sorry Rachel." Mike said handing her a pink rose. "You always encourage me in Glee and compliment my banging moves, so I promise to start doing what I should have in return. You're an amazing singer Rach, your dance moves rock and I'm proud to stand on a stage with you."

Three teens in the room looked on in confusion as Mike led Rachel to a chair in the front row in between Brittany and Quinn. Sam, Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on and why Rachel Berry had a huge bouquet of yellow, white and pink roses.

**Santana **and Puck waited outside, out of view, as Rachel enteredthe choir room.

"Ready San?" Puck asked the girl at his side.

"No" Santana shakily replied. "I think I'm gonna barf man."

"You've got this, we've rehearsed it, your golden. You've sang in front of Glee before and it's been fine. Chill."

"Chill! I've never done a fucking solo before Puck! I'm bloody baring my soul here man; and let me tell you it's a hell of a lot more terrifying then baring my goodies or even doing one of Coaches routines. I think I'm gonna faint." Santana hissed.

"Focus girl," Puck said, grabbing Santana by her shoulders. "This is what you've been leading up to all day. The apologies, roses and everything else means crap unless she gets the one she really wants. You planned all this in one morning San. It kinda proves you can do anything you put your mind to."

"You guys helped. Thanks for the beating you gave Karofsky and Azimio man." Santana said calming.

"They had it coming." Puck shrugged Santanas thanks off. "You're ready for this, let's go get your girl."

"Okay," Santana takes a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Sweet." Puck says as he arranges his guitar. "But, y'know, if you think your gonna barf for sure, can you like, make sure you miss me? I hate vomit dude."

Puck enter the room and all eyes turned to him as he began strumming his guitar.

"I can do this. I can do this." Santana told herself, as the intro was finishing she walked into the choir room, slightly shaking with nerves. And started to sing.

**_"_**_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know"_

She sang clearly as she slowly made her way towards Rachel. Making eye contact with the seated girl, she pushed more emotion into her voice.

__

"I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

and the reason is you 

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is youuu._

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you."

Kneeling down in front of Rachel, Santana took the hand that had been behind her back and held out a single red rose in her shaking hand.

"I'm stupid, sometimes my anger gets the better of me. I'm more sorry than I can ever express about what I said and done, both in the past and more recently, you've never deserved any of my hate." Taking a deep breath Santana continued. "I promise to try my hardest control my jealousy, shower you in affection, make your problems my own and stand by your side with pride as long as you allow me to." Staring solemnly into the tearful eyes of Rachel, her breath hitched at the emotions shining from them, "I've never had someone like you in my life before. Someone whose mere presence can switch my day from gloomy to bright. Someone who makes my heart feel like it's gonna burst from my chest. I've never smiled as much in my life as I have in the last 2 months. I know I'm not big on talking about how I'm feeling; but I am sorry Rach. I'm sorry if I made you feel anything other then the love and passion I feel for you. I love you Rachel Berry and I'm here in front of people on my knees begging you for your forgiveness."

The members of the Glee club present in the room were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for the smaller brunettes answer.

Puck hoped it happened quickly, Brittany was crushing his playing hand with her grip!

**EXTRA DISCLAIMER – I don't own the lyrics to the song. They belong to The Hoobastank and it's called 'The Reason'.**

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 17 – Decisions.**

**Looking **into the eyes of the kneeling Santana, Rachel knew her what she was going to say. However she wasn't given the chance as the two people missing from the group choose that precise moment to enter.

"What's with all the flowers?" a confused Finn said entering the room. "I've been seeing them all day. Did I miss Valentines day again?"

"No Finn," Will patiently explained to the boy walking beside him. "It's December."

"And?"

"Valentines is in February, not December."

"Oh then- What's going on here?" Finn said, drawing Wills attention to the scene in front of them.

Santana ignored the interruption and kept her gaze locked on the girl in front of her.

"Oh I get it! God you're pathetic Santana. As if Rachels gonna fall at your feet for a bunch of flowers." Finn mocked.

Santana tensed at the words, but kept her focus on Rachel as she stood up and placed the roses that were in her hands onto the chair she'd previously been sitting on. Santanas shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You'll never learn. Anyone decent and worthwhile will never want a slut like you." Finn continued gleefully.

Rachel broke the gaze she was sharing with Santana and looked at Will and Finn.

"Finn," Rachel said calmly and gaining the boys attention. "Please be quiet, I will not let you ruin the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Oh, and if you ever call my girlfriend that again, I'll sneak into your house one night when you least expect it and chop your defective testicles off."

"RACHEL!" Will shouted at the girl shocked. Finn meanwhile had gone a ghostly pale colour.

"Oh hush" Rachel replied rolling her eyes at the teacher "or maybe you'll like to explain why you didn't say anything when HE called Santana that rude name, hmm? Didn't think so."

"Girlfriend?" Santana quietly questioned from behind Rachel having not moved.

Rachel tuned around, once again focusing on the kneeling girl.

"I guess you're who I have to thank for all that's been happening today?" Rachel said.

Santana sheepishly gave Rachel a half smile in response.

"I will not be used as an emotional punching bag Santana." Rachel told the still kneeling girl seriously, making Santanas gaze drop to the floor again, "But..." Santana head shoots up "I'm not opposed to giving second chances, especially if it's something I want. And since I usually get what I want, can you just stand up and kiss me now?"

As Santanas face lit up with a smile, people would later swear they'd never seen anybody move so fast, as she gathered the smaller girl in her embrace and kissed her.

Santanas hand blindly tucked the short stemmed red rose into Rachels hair, then was quickly consumed with the kissed.

She didn't register Puck gaining release from Brittanys strong grip of his hand with a relieved "Sweet mercy" nor did she notice him move to block the path of an enraged Finn. Santanas world revolved around the sweet agile tongue working hers and the tight little body pressed firmly against her own.

The nerves she had earlier had been completely replaced with a fiery need as she felt, more than heard, her girlfriends passionate moan. Rachels hands clenched behind her neck, keeping her where she was as a most willing prisoner, as her own roamed the girls back as if memorising it.

**Puck **meanwhile was having a less pleasurable time trying to control the momentum of an angry Finn.

"Dude, I'm serious back off!" Puck said, shoving the boy away from Santana and Rachel.

"PUCK!" Will shouted at the boy, "I will not tolerate violence in MY choir room."

"Well, what do you think this Jackass is gonna do?" Puck said sarcastically "Shake their fuckin' hands?"

"Watch your language Puck, before I take you to Figgins." Will threatened Puck.

"Yeah alright, you do that then," Puck paused to push Finn back again "then you can explain why you just stood there and let this idiot beat on two ladies. Not to mention it's Berry. She'll have you, and this whole shitty school, sued for letting a hate crime happen."

Realising Puck did indeed have a valid point, and slightly scared at what the highly strung Diva would actually do, Will finally stepped in and tried to calm down Finn.

Seeing Schue actually doing his job, Puck returned to his girlfriends side. He had expected her to still be doing the giddy clapping and bouncing in place she'd been doing before he moved to play body guard. He wasn't expecting to find her standing eerily still and staring at the two girls.

"Babe?" Puck gently questioned Brittany. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," Brittany responded breathlessly "it's hot."

Knowing she was fine Puck smirked, put his arm around her waist and joined her in watching the show. "Damn hot" Puck agreed.

**Having **sent Finn outside to work of his frustrations, Will turned his attentions to the teens still in the room. Seeing that two of his team were still in a rather inappropriate embrace, he moved to separate them.

"Errrr... girls, can you brake it up please?" Will asked the still wildly kissing pair.

The girls however, were completely involved in what they were doing and provided no response.

"Girls, please." Will said as he started to reach for Santanas shoulder before hesitating. He was well aware of the girls temper, and it worried him how she would react to his interruption, so he reached for Rachels shoulder instead.

In hindsight, Will fully admits that his next move wasn't the smartest he had ever made.

Gaining their attention proved fruitless, so he grasped Rachels shoulder more tightly and resorted to pulling her away from Santana. He wasn't expecting the animalistic growl that came from the cheerleader mouth, nor did he expect the girl to snatch Rachel back out of his hold and place her protectively behind her as she fixed him with a burning glare.

"I...errrr...can you two please sit down?" Will asked while raising his hands up in a placating manner.

**When Rachel was **suddenly yanked away from the pleasurable activity of kissing her girlfriend by someone behind her, she was understandable not best pleased.

When she was then yanked back by the afore mentioned girlfriend and placed behind her, Rachel noticed what sounded like a growl coming from Santana. She absently noted Mr. Schue say something, but was fixated on the rumbling noise she heard.

Winding her arms around the waist of the tall cheerleader in front of her, she laid her hands against the girls stomach and quietly whimpered at the erotic sound.

Finally recognising what the annoying teacher wanted, Rachel decided to try and calm her girlfriend.

Rubbing her thumbs over Santanas wonderfully clenched abdominal area, she leaned up to whisper softly in her ear.

"It's okay baby. I'm okay, we're okay. Relax Sweetie."

Rachel continued cooing in the Latinas ear until she felt the muscles relax under her hands. Keeping her arms around the girl, Rachel led her to the chair closest to them.

Santana, being too distracted by glaring at the man who interrupted them, allowed Rachel to gently push her into the chair and promptly sit on her lap.

**Feeling the** sudden weight of Rachel on her lap snapped Santana away from the thoughts she was having about how she could make the teachers life hell, and made her realise she was actually sitting in a chair. 'When did that happen?' she thought to herself, as she wrapped her arms around the girl on her lap causing Rachel to lay her head on her shoulder.

Taking the time to look around the room, Santana found that they were the centre of attention. Raising one eyebrow, she glared at the occupants of the room, daring them to say anything. Quinn merely smirked at her, but everybody else found something more interesting to focus their attention on.

"C'mon babe," she heard Puck say "lets sit down."

Seeing Brittany flop down in the chair beside them in a huff made Santana confused.

"What's wrong B?" Santana asked. Slightly distracted as Rachel began to nuzzle her neck.

Brittany merely sat there pouting with her arms crossed and glaring at Mr. Schue, so Santana turned to Puck for answer and was surprised to seeing him smirking.

"She's pissed at Schue." Puck answered.

"Why, what did he do?" Santana questioned.

"He interrupted your sexy times!" Brittany exclaimed, interrupting Puck and Santana. "He's a rude, bad man...with stupid hair!"

"It's okay" Rachel said pausing her nuzzling to join in the conversation "there will be a lot more, errr... sexy times in the future." and returned to her playful activity.

Rachel words made Santana break into a big smile. Seeing Santana smile had the usual effect on Brittany as she automatically started to smile herself.

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 18 – Hypocrisy thy name is Schue - Part One. **

**Seeing that **Santana had calmed down and Brittany had stopped glaring at him, Will decide to just ignore the fact that Rachel was perched on the taller brunettes lap and start the practise.

"Now that everything...ummm...has been sorted, can we please get on with practise?" he asked the teens in front of him.

"Don't we need Finn for that?" Sam questioned the teacher.

Out of the corner of Wills eye, he saw Santana tense up again at the mention of the quarterbacks name.

"No, Sam. We can manage without him just this once." Will answered quickly. "So, anyone have any ideas for regionals?"

Rachels head snapped up from its position at Santanas neck and she throw her hand up in the air. Santana just grumbled that the pleasurable activity had ceased and decided to actually pay attention.

"C'mon guys. Anyone?" Will asked almost desperately, whilst ignoring Rachels hand.

Rachel waved her hand in the air frantically trying to get the teachers attention. The frantic motion was causing the energetic girl to wriggle on Santanas lap. Not that Santana was complaining, quite the opposite in fact.

Santana felt the smirk settle on her face as her eyes glazed over at her girlfriends movement. 'Look at those berries bounce' she thought to herself as she loosened her hold on Rachels waist, allowing the girl to have a wider range of motion for her wriggling. Opting to enjoy the moment, Santana slowly opened her thighs a little making Rachels ass dip slightly between her legs and closer to her very wet mound.

The notion had crossed her mind that she was pushing it, but she was very horny and had her very hot girlfriend on her lap, so who would blame her for having a little fun. Leaning back into the chair, Santana felt her face heat up and her nipples tighten as Rachel provided wonderful friction for her throbbing clit.

"Mmmm" escaped quietly from Santana throat before she could stop it.

Halting her movements and the wild waving of her hand, Rachel turned at the sound to look at her girlfriend.

Looking at the flustered features of the cheerleader, Rachel realised exactly what had occurred. She meet Santanas impassioned gaze.

"Errr...Ops." Santana quietly said sheepishly.

"Rachel? RACHEL?" Wills voice could be heard trying again in vain to get the girls attention.

**When Rachel** had turned around to see what had caused the quiet groan from her girlfriend, her mind emptied of song choices and instead filled with the sight of an aroused Santana. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Rachel decided that to tease a little. With a sharp jerk of her hips sidewards she pressed more firmly on the cheerleaders mound and watched as Santana gritted her teeth and flared her nostrils at the contact. Giving Santana a playful wink, Rachel turned her attention back to the annoying man calling her name.

"Yes?" she answered the frazzled teacher.

"Finally" Schue remarked. "You have your hand up, I suppose you have something to add?"

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed flushing in embarrassment as she forgot that her hand was raised. "Well it was up when you initially asked for ideas, you just simply ignored me; yet again." Rachel snarked as her embarrassment turned to irritation.

"I wasn't ignoring you Rachel, I was simply giving the whole team a chance to participate. You really need to learn how to be a team player." Will told the girl slowly, as if it would help her understand his point.

"Well I can see that," Rachel condescendingly said whilst looking around the room "the team is falling over themselves with the need to provide answers to your query whilst you leave me, the one with her hand up, waiting here."

"Enough with the attitude and just say your piece." Will told the girl tiredly.

"Here we go again." Rachel replied sarcastically. "Ignoring my concerns as always."

"Oh for heavens sake!" Will exclaimed shouting "Stop being a drama queen and get on with it. But I have to tell you, if this is how confrontational you've gotten since dating Santana, this...this relationship is not a good thing."

Hearing Schue shout and feeling her girlfriend tense up in her lap. Santana focused on the situation in front of her, instead of the one in her panties.

**When Rachel **all but exploded out of her lap, Santana knew she had missed something important. Glancing at Puck and Brittany to get a clue as to what happened, she was concerned to see both of them scowling at Schue.

"HOW DARE YOU" Rachel screamed at the teacher, drawing Santana attention back to her girlfriend. "What makes you think you have the right to comment on your students relationships?" Rachel asked the stunned teacher. "For your information, the knowledge that not all this team hates me has finally given me the confidence to confront you on your abysmal behaviour toward me."

Rachel took a breath to continue her rant as Santana once again worried about what she had missed.

"And how dare you of all people call me a drama queen!" Rachel continued "Weren't you the one who abandoned the team and formed a 'man group' when we tried to get someone professional to help with our dance routines? Before you try and turn this around and mention my quitting for the school play, let me remind you that that was again in relation to your treatment of me!"

"YOU GO GIRLFRIEND, AH HUH!" Brittany cheered causing everyone in the room to turn their scrutiny on her.

"Err what babe?" Puck asked what everyone was thinking.

"I heard it on that show, y'know, the one where that mans wife ran off with his tractor and started sleeping with his granny. That's what the audience said when the ex-wife made a point." Brittany replied proudly.

"Have you been watching reruns of Jerry Springer again B?" Santana asked, hoping she hadn't as it took ages to explain that she couldn't marry a duck just cos the man on the show married a horse.

Before Brittany could answer, Rachel distracted Santana by grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to execute one of my famous storm outs honey. Please don't think it has anything to do with you." Rachel said.

After placing a gentle kiss on Santanas cheek, she did just that.

"Where she goes, I go." Santana said to the room with a shrug, and followed Rachel out the door.

"Can we still play if I married Mr. Quackie?" Brittany asked a still confused Puck.

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 19 – Hypocrisy thy name is Schue - Part Two.**

**Entering her **house after Santana had dropped her off, Rachel threw her bag on the floor and prepared to unwind.

"Is that you babygirl?" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Hi Daddy." Rachel responded with a sigh, "Glee practise ended early so Santana gave me a ride home."

Coming out of the kitchen, Jacob stopped short at the amount of flowers in Rachels arms.

"Good Lordy!" Jacob exclaimed "Either somebody did something very wrong and is apologising, or you did something very nice for someone." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Daddy!" Rachel shrieked at him embarrassed.

"I just saying honey, that when a woman gets flowers like that, there is always is reason. Even a happily married gay fella like myself knows that They're fabulous!"

"They are lovely aren't they?" Rachel answered dreamily. "For your information, Santana arranged a mass apology from the usually horrid student body. Each apology came with one of these beautiful roses."

"And the red one in your hair?" Jacob asked.

"That one came from Santana herself when she told me she loved me in front of the whole club." Rachel said, lifting her hand to gently brush the roses as she felt her face heat with a blush.

"Ohhhhh, how romantic" Jacob gushed. "Sit down and tell Daddy everything."

As Jacob excitedly pulled Rachel into the kitchen where he was cooking, "Chocolate!" he cried out "Girly chat must have chocolate, so I'm told anyway. Oh; and alcohol...are you still too young for alcohol?"

"Yes Daddy." Rachel said rolling her eyes "Still too young." allowing Jacob to pull her into the kitchen.

"Darn it. Hurry up and age will you, I want proper girly nights" Jacob pouted.

"I'll get right on that." Rachel mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh, before I forget, there's a message on the answer phone for you. I get the chocolate out, you listen to your message. Hurry now, before your Dad gets home. Here, I'll find homes for these flowers, I think we have enough vases."

Depositing her roses with Jacob, Rachel went back to the hallway to play the message on the answer phone.

**_*BEEP*_ **

"_Hello, this is Mr. Schuester from McKinley High School leaving a message for Rachel Berry. As Glee club faculty advisor I believe it right to inform you, as you are captain, That in regionals this year we will be using it as an opportunity to showcase the other talents of the team. This means that others will be used to sing the solos and female duet parts. I look forward to hearing your arrangements to fit the different vocal abilities of the team. Goodbye."_

_***BEEP*** _

Rachel stared at the phone in shock. She knew exactly why he had decided that and knew it was based on the fact that she had called him on his horrific behaviour earlier in the day. Livid was to mild a word to express her feelings on the subject. However, as with Finn earlier in the day, she was not going to let this news ruin one of the best days in her life.

'Tomorrow' she thought to herself 'I'll deal with this tomorrow.' as she walked into the kitchen to join Jacob.

"Oh honey, I picked up the most delicious looking thong panties for you today. I'm sure your little botbot will look a treat for your girlfriend in them."

'That is' Rachel thought to herself as her face turned red 'if I don't die of embarrassment first.'

**Rachel was surpised** to receive the summons to Mr. Figgins during first period. She really hoped Santana hadn't taken matters into her own hands like she had threatened to after Rachel had told her of the message she'd received. Grabbing her bag and coat, she rushed to Figgins office, quietly praying Santana hadn't killed Schue.

Knocking on the door, Rachel was told to enter. She was very surprised to find Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester also in the room.

"Umm..Principle Figgins, I was told you wanted to see me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes Miss Berry, please sit down and join us." Figgins answered.

"This is ridiculous! I wont allow it, I told you that." Will said to the room from his seat.

"Oh, did someone die and make you King William?" Sue questioned sarcastically from her place leaning against the wall.

"Will you two stop it and at least act like grown ups" Figgins demanded. "Now Miss Berry, let me first inform you that you are not here because you are in trouble."

Rachel released the breath she'd be holding. "Okay."

"Look," Sue interjected "I can sort this out with a few simple, quick fire questions. That means you answer in three word max answers Diva. Can you limit yourself to speak like that?"

Seeing Figgins nod and Schue roll his eyes, Rachel had to admit she was rather reluctant to add her own nod as she was apprehensive as to what these questions would relate to. Deciding that she probably wouldn't get out of here until she did, Rachel hesitantly nodded.

"How many dance styles have you trained in?" Sue said starting her questions.

"Two" Rachel replied.

"What are they?"

"Ballet and Tap"

"How long have you been taking these dance classes?"

"Since I was three years old." Rachel said, proud of her dedication.

"Three words or less Diva, remember?" Sue reminded the girl "But I'll let you off this once. Now, how many awards for Ballet and Tap have you won collectively."

Pausing to think, Rachel mentally counted her dance awards, "18" she answered.

"And how long have been studying Gymnastics?" Sue asked with a confident smirk on her face.

"Since I..." Rachel paused and remembered the three word limit. "Three."

"And how many awards for it have you received?"

"11" Rachel replied.

"I think my point has been adequately made." Sue announced triumphantly. "Here is a student who has been training in dance and gymnastics for over a decade, she is also tiny and therefore perfect as a replacement."

"Sue has a point William." Figgins told the Glee teacher whilst Rachel sat there very confused as to what was going on.

"But...But..." Will stumbled over his words before he found exactly what he could say to sway the principle "She's the strongest and best singer in Glee. If you let Sue use her, she'll have no time to practice everything and we'll lose the competitions. That means less trophies for the school, not to mention the amount of donations to the school we'll lose as a result."

"Donations?" Figgins asked "Well the school always needs more money."

"And there'll be prize money." Will added enticingly, knowing Figgins bottom line on the budget would help him get his way.

As Figgins was thinking it over, Will turned to Sue to smirk, only to see the woman grinning widely at him with a gleam in her eye.

"Very well William. You and therefore school obviously need Miss Berrys talents more than-" Figgins started to say only to be interrupted.

"Strongest and best did you say William?" Sue asked innocently.

"Errr yes." Will answered hesitantly.

"So what songs are you singing in regionals Diva?" Sue asked Rachel. "Remember now, three words max."

Slightly unnerved by the now manic looking smile on the coaches face, Rachel answered quickly and honestly. "None."

"What?" Figgins said loudly as Will cringed in his seat. "William I thought you said-"

"So who is Diva?" Sue interrupted again.

"I don't know." Rachel answered uncomfortably. "I was just told that is would be others in the team and-" Rachel snapped her mouth shut as Sue threateningly waved three fingers at her.

"It's not just singing she does," Will said desperately trying to regain the higher ground in the argument "she also arranges the vocals and music-"

"Isn't that your job?" Sue interrupts again, raising her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I pick the songs" Will replied weakly.

"I've heard enough." Figgins said with finality. "Sue, you win. Miss Berry, you can follow the Coach now and leave whilst I have a conversation with Mr. Schuester. Now please."

As the coach turned to leave and a confused Rachel stood up and followed.

Closing the office door, Rachel heard Figgins start to say "If you're using that vampire girl-"

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on?" Sue asked Rachel.

Rachel merely nodded.

"I told you I always get what I want." Sue said with a smirk, "But if it makes you feel better, you can think of it as getting some payback from the hippy in there." as she seemed to pull a Cheerios uniform out of nowhere and throw it to Rachel.

"But..." Rachel spluttered.

"You will wear this everyday, no exceptions. I expect your hair to be in a pony tail at all times and practises are on Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school. You will attend them all and they last for 2 hours minimum." the coach continued to say, ignoring Rachels interruption and looking at the girl expectantly.

"No." Rachel responded decisively.

"Good, now- what do you mean no?" Sue asked shocked

Thinking about the opportunity, Rachel could admit that whilst she wasn't particularly keen on being a Cheerio, the chance to be appreciated for her talents was appealing. 'And the idea that it would annoy Schue also helps.' she thought to herself 'but I'm not giving up easily.'

"I wont wear it in school but I will for practise and games." Rachel told the Coach.

"Oh yes you will." growled Sue, not used to being questioned, especially by a student.

"No. You want me, not the other way around." Rachel said bravely but the mantra of 'please don't kill me, please don't kill me' was running through her head.

"You'll wear it all day on the days you have practise or a game and that's final." Sue angrily announced.

"Done" said Rachel quickly, knowing she wasn't going to get a better deal.

"Your other uniforms will be in your Cheerio locker." Sue said with grudging respect. "Oh, and Diva, you start Monday. Welcome to hell."

'What have I gotten into now?' Rachel wondered to herself as she watched the tall woman walk away.

**Santana was** beginning to notice how predictable her days were getting. Here she was, once again searching for her girlfriend. Up ahead of her she saw that she wasn't the only one looking for someone. Puck was holding that Jewfro kid against the locker, so Santana decided to see what was going on.

"Who is he? Fuckin' answer me you pussy, before I turn you into a human pretzel." she heard Puck shout in the face of the kid he held against the locker. "You know everyone in this crappy school so point me in his direction or I'll give the beating I planned for him."

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Jewfro shouted back terrified. "I don't know any kids called that."

"What! You expect me to believe that? You know everybody in this damn place!" Puck continued shouting "Wait you said you didn't know 'a kid called that'. Is it a fuckin' teacher?" Scaring the boy by punching the locker, inches from his head.

Santana was partly amused and partly disgusted as she watched the snivelling little pervert wet himself.

"Hey Puck" Santana said walking up to him. "The little freaks gonna get piss all over your shoes if ya don't move."

"Yuck!" Puck cringed and released Jewfro with a shove. "Just cos you can't go to potty like a big boy, don't mean I ain't gonna thump ya" Puck warned the cowering boy. "Tell me what you know."

"I don't know him! Please I beg you to believe me!" Jewfro whimpered.

"What's he talking about?" Santana asked Puck, stopping his advance on the boy.

"Hang on! I should've asked you. You know everything about her." Puck said focusing his attention on Santana. "Have you been covering for her? I thought you were my friend!"

"Woah, back up man. What the hell are you going on about?" Santana asked the angry teen.

"I'm only gonna ask this once San cos I'm losing it here." Puck said seriously to Santana. "Who the fuck is Mr. Quackie and why the fuck is he sniffing round my girl?"

Santana couldn't help it. She tried, she really did, but it was hopeless. She let loose with howling laughter.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious San, I gonna fuckin' murder him." Puck shouted, clenching his fists.

Jewfro slowly shuffled away covering his crotch with his hands and hoping to reach his locker before anyone saw him.

"Dude" Santana finally gasp out, trying to control her mirth "Mr Quackie is B's favourite duck and the pond in the park. She'll be pissed if you kill him."

"What?" Puck said dumbly.

"A duck. By the way, can they even sniff?" Santana wondered.

"A fuckin' duck?" Puck said in disbelief. "My girl wants to marry a duck?"

"Hey, it's B." Santana said with a shrug by way of an answer.

"Shit" Puck said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Should I find that weird kid and y'know, apologise?"

"Nawww" Santana replied waving it off "Freak'll probably do something else to deserve a slap down soon anyways."

"What's that smell?" asked Rachel coming up to the two teens and eyeing Puck. "Noah; did you have an...what I mean is at least you have dark jeans on...I mean, I'm sure it happens to some people, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"What?" Puck asked confused. Looking at Santana didn't help him as the girl burst into laughter again.

"I'm sure there are places to go to or things you can do to help. I'll ask my Dad if you want Noah, he is a doctor." Rachel said in a comforting tone. "He wont judge you or mock."

Puck just looked at Rachel blankly.

"Santana" Rachel chided. "You should be more understanding of Noah, there's no need to laugh just because he had an... accident."

Santana face was red with laughter as tears streamed down her face by the time Puck figured out what Rachel was talking about.

"Hey!" Puck said indignantly "That's not my piss! Santana, tell her!"

Santana was busy just trying to breath.

"Okay Noah," Rachel said placatingly, before moving to her girlfriends side and supporting her with an arm around her waist.

"It's not!" Puck protested.

"Okay, I believe you." Rachel said still using the same tone. "Honey, are you okay?" Rachel asked Santana, whose face was alarmingly red.

"I'm fine *_**wheeze**__*.._just getting my breath back." *_**wheeze**__* _

"Oh, that's disappointing." Rachel replied. "I was hoping to get a kiss before our next class." she added bashfully.

Rachel words were music to Santana ears as she quickly grabbed Rachel and headed to the closest janitors closet.

"That's great" Puck mumbled to himself "Just leave me here"

"PUCKERMAN!" shouted Sue from behind him "That's disgusting! Why can't you use a toilet like a normal human being? Clean that mess up."

"But..." Puck tried to say, but it was useless as the Coach passed him glare and was already down the hall. "it wasn't me." he finished quietly.

**Meanwhile Santana** and Rachel were oblivious to Pucks dilemma as they were passionately making out in one of the many closets in the school.

"You were a naughty girl yesterday." Santana said to Rachel as she moved and nibble her neck causing Rachel to moan out loud. "Yeah baby, moan for me." Santana sucked at Rachel neck, determined to mark her for all to see.

Rachel had never known her neck was so sensitive as she arched her back at the sensation, pushing her chest into the cheerleaders. Not wanting to be outdone, Rachel moved her hands to Santanas ass and pulled her closer. Using her hold, Rachel began to squeeze the taller girl asscheeks and pull her into a suggestive thrusting motion. "I wasn't the only one being naughty" Rachel husked "I could feel how wet you were through my skirt."

Hearing a girl they all thought of as prim and proper husking words like 'wet' into her ear made Santana incredibly aroused as she added more force to her thrusting motion, slamming their hips together. When Rachel then grabbed her hair and pulled her face away from her neck only to smash their lips together in a bruising kiss, Santana thought it was christmas.

Mentally cursing her lazy hands, Santana hesitantly raised her right one slowly towards the breasts she'd been watching enticingly bounce yesterday as she sucked on her girlfriends tongue. Cupping the mound in her hand, Santana was pleasantly surprised Rachel didn't stop her so she started a gentle massage.

"Ugg" Rachel grunted as she flung her head back breaking the kiss and pulling the other girls crotch tighter into hers and start to instinctively grind against it.

"Fuck!" Santana growled as her clit received some much needed friction as she followed this new rhythm. Lowering her mouth once again to Rachels neck, she began gently nibbling between pants. She almost came when she realised she could feel Rachel hard nipple under her palm. Trying not to cum, very nearly flew out of the window as Rachel slipped her hands underneath her cheerleading skirt to get a better hold of her ass. "Yesss" she hissed. "So good...squeeze my ass Rach."

Half hearing Santanas plea, Rachel allowed her fingers to slip through the tight leg holes of the taller girls panties. As her hands came into contact with the firm hot flesh of her girlfriends ass, Santana began to gentle pull and flick at Rachel hard nipple, causing Rachel to emitted a sharp gasp and dig her nails into the flesh she held. "Fuck!" Rachel exclaimed.

Hearing Rachel uncharacteristically swear made Santana whimper with need.

_***BBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG***_

Both girls stilled.

Rachel snatched her hands back and backed away from Santana. "That's the..." Rachel was shocked at the deepness of her voice. *_**cough* **_she cleared her throat. "That's the class bell." she told the hungrily staring cheerleader. "We have to go."

"But-" Santana started only to be interrupted.

"I'll see you at lunch?" Rachel asked straightening her clothes.

Not waiting for an answer, Rachel placed a brief kiss on Santanas cheek, she fled to closet.

"Damn it!" Santana sighed. "I can't go to class like this."

Leaving the closet with a grimace, Santana headed to the Cheerios locker room to shower. 'I knew anyone that passionate about music was gonna be a sexy firecracker.' she thought to herself as she startled the few stragglers in the halls by whistling a happy tune.

**CHAPTER 20 – OUCH! But it was so worth it.**

**Knowing they **were late for Glee practise, Santana and Puck picked up the pace.

"You alright San?" Puck questioned the girl beside him.

"Huh? Yeah fine. Why?" Santana answered

"You've been grimacing all day. You pull a muscle or something? Maybe Berry'll give you a massage." Puck said with a smirk.

They mention of Rachel made Santana remember their hot make out session in the closet, causing her to grin.

"Ohhhhh, I know that grin. C'mon, out with it." Puck said, eager for some gossip.

"You're such a girl sometmes." Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"What? Shut up, I'm all man if you remember." Puck retorted saucily.

"Yep, and that's what drove me to women." Santana cheekily shot back, watching as Pucks grin faded into a pout.

"Dudddeeeee" Puck whined "Ouch. You don't diss a mans bits like that. I'm a stud an' you know it."

"Sorry, sorry." Santana said with mock sympathy "Everyone knows you da man."

"Damn right!" Puck agreed.

Walking into the choir room, the two teens were surprised to see only Rachel there.

"Hey sweetness." Santana greeted with a smile as they approached. "Sorry I missed you at lunch today, Coach scheduled an extra practise. It was weird though, she kept ranting about flexible midgets and how she ain't gonna be shown up by us being crap. I think she's been mixing her protein shakes with a little extra something, if you catch my drift."

Leaning down to kiss Rachels cheek, she was impeded by what the girl had in her hands.

"Rach? What's with all the newspapers?" Santana asked the smaller girl.

"It's something I learnt from my uncle, I imagine it can apply to this situation also." Turning from Santana, Rachel addressed Puck. "Now Noah, in my endeavour to support you in your situation I have come up with a number of solutions.

"Yay?" Puck replied, confused as to what the girl was going on about. "No offence Berry, but most of the time I have no friggin' idea what you're talkin' about. This is one of these times."

There conversation was halted as the rest of the club entered the room. The only ones missing were Schue and Brittany.

"Whew! I thought we were gonna be late." Tina said.

"Relax, my Asian hottie. I told you I saw Schue in the teachers lounge talking to Miss Pillsbury." Mike said.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Kurt from the back row of chairs in the room. "Why is this chair covered in newspapers?"

"Berry!"Puck hissed as he swung around and glared at the girl. Before adding quietly "I told you it weren't me. I don't know what else I can do to make you believe me! The only thing I can think of is to shove your hand down the front of my pants, but I think your girl will actually kill me if I do that. You want me to die? Is that it?"

"Noah! You know I don't wish you harm. And nor do I wish to have my hands anywhere near your pants!" Rachel replied indignantly. "If you do not want my help, then just say so."

"I don't want your help." Puck said to the girl slowly, before quickly adding "Not that I needed it anyway, cos it weren't my piss."

"Ewwww, why are you talking about your urine?" Quinn asked having heard the end of the conversation.

"No reason." Puck quickly answered before Rachel had a chance to.

**Entering the room **behind Will, Emma saw the kids just standing around. She really didn't feel right being here, especially since she and Will were still uncomfortable because of her dating Carl, but she had to do as Figgins asked. At least Will said he understood and that he was glad it was her and not Sue.

"Kids." Will called out "Can you sit down? We have a lot to get through today and I'd like to get started." When the teens had taken their seats he continued. "Before we actually start I have a few announcements. Puck?"

"Wats up?" Puck said.

"I have an appointment slip from the school nurse for you on Monday. It says that it's a request from a faculty member. Are you ill?" Will asked concerned.

"No." Puck answered and grumbled under his breath about "interfering Coaches who jump to wrong conclusions." as he stood and retrieved the piece of paper. Going back to his seat and seeing Rachels look he warned her "Not a word Berry."

Looking around the room at the teens in front of her, Emma couldn't help noticing that Santana was squirming in her seat with Rachel shooting her questioning glances.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt Will, but are you okay Santana?" Emma asked the girl.

"Hmmm...Yeah, thanks for askin' though." Santana answer slightly embarrassed. Deciding to take the attention off of herself and not to mention wind up Schue, she then asked her own question. "Hey Miss P., How's that hot dentist of yours?"

Santana found the instant blush of Emmas and the teeth grinding of Will amusing. That was until she felt an elbow hit her in the ribs.

"What the fuck man! What was that for? C'mon, you gotta admit watching them both squirm is funny." Santana hissed at the boy who hit her.

"Not as funny as it will be watching you squirm" Puck answered back with a smirk, then gesturing at the girl the other side of her.

Santana hesitantly turned to face her girlfriend and was met with an angry glare.

"Awww Sweets, you know I only said that to wind up Schue." Santana said to her girlfriend.

Turning in her seat had caused a pained hiss to emerge from her mouth. The hiss did not escape Rachels notice. Rachel displeased frown was instantly replaced by a look of concern.

"You're not okay, are you?" Rachel asked the now flushing Santana.

"Leave it Rach." the cheerleader replied.

Seeing the determined set of Rachels face, Santana knew she wouldn't get away with such a vague answer. Deciding that Rachels reaction might be amusing, Santana decided to tell her the truth.

Santana leaned closer to Rachel and whispered into her ear "Okay, if you really want to know. Babe you really need to trim your nails, I've got your imprints on my ass."

Santana sat back and waited for Rachels reaction. What she wasn't expecting was Rachels gaze to darken as the girl looked at her lap and licked her lips.

"Errrmmmm, girls? Can you please join us?" Emma asked, interrupting the moment.

The girls both reluctantly focused their attention on the teachers.

"Thank you." Emma responded sweetly.

"Now that everyone's listening" Will said pointedly "The other bit of news is that Miss Pillsbury will be joining us as another faculty advisor for the club."

"Why?" Finn asked, not really being fond of the teacher whose big eyes kinda creeped him out.

"Never thought I'd agree with the intellectually challenged giant, but he has a point." Quinn said "No offence intended Miss Pillsbury, we like you and you've always been great to us, but we're hardly the largest group in the school. Why do we suddenly need two members of staff?"

Everyone caught the sideways look Will shot Rachel before he could stop himself. Including Emma, who decided that she better intervene before he got himself in more trouble.

"It has been decided that due to the number of girls and not just boys in the club, that having a woman assist here would maybe...help in matters of communication." Emma answered the query, scanning the room to make sure they believed her.

Finn looked like he bought the story as he rolled his eyes good naturedly at Will, Santana was looking at her girlfriend questionably whilst everyone else was switching their glances between Rachel and Will, obviously not believing her for a second.

When the door burst open, Emma let a sigh out a sigh of relief for the interruption.

"Have I missed Glee?" Brittany questioned the group.

"No Brittany" Emma patiently explained "You're in time, it's fine. See, everybody is still here."

"Oh goodie." The bubbly blonde said before walking towards the seats.

Everyone watched as Brittany paused, got a confused look on her face and turned back to face Emma.

"What big eyes you have" Brittany told the teacher.

"Ermm thank you Brittany." Emma replied slightly confused as to why the blonds had brought it up.

Emma was even more confused when Brittanys normally smiling face twisted into an angry frown.

"But if you ever try to eat my grandmother in her cottage, I'll chop you open myself," Brittany warned the startled Emma "I've heard stories about what you do to old ladies." as she back away slowly to sit by Puck.

As Emma stood there shocked, she turned to Will for an explanation.

"Welcome to Glee" Will merely replied, shrugging his shoulders. "You get used to it after a while."

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 21** –** Well, that was new.**

"Now honey, are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?" Stuart asked Rachel.

"Yes Dad, for the hundredth time, I'll be fine." Rachel told him.

"Stuart, leave the girl alone. She's not a child any more." Jacob told Stuart, rolling his eyes at the other man.

"Hush you! Now Rachel, you have all our contact numbers-"

"There's a copy of all 5 numbers on the fridge, by the TV and by the telephone." Rachel replied patiently.

"You have the baseball bat-"

"By my bed, yes Dad."

"And the rape alarm-"

"Is in my pocket."

"And the taser-"

"Is by the door. Really Dad, anybody foolish enough to attempt to break in here will end up beaten, deaf and shocked into a urine soaked mess. You do this every time you go away, I'll be fine. You two just have a fun weekend." Rachel said whilst shuffling her parents out the door.

"And people think you're the butch one" Jacob muttered as he struggled with the couples bags.

"I've told you before, that if you insist on packing half your walk in closet, you're the one that's going to carry it." Stuart told Jacob.

"Half my closet? Don't be ridiculous, it's only four bags." Jacob snapped.

"Oh excuse me. You're right, four bags isn't at all excessive for one weekend." Stuart replied mockingly as he shut the front door behind him.

Waiting until she heard the car pull away, Rachel released a breath in relief. 'Finally!' she thought, as she reached for the phone.

**Santana was **doing her usual weekend thing and hanging out with Puck and Brittany.

"I still don't get it" Brittany complained.

"Babe, it's simple. The dude with the red hat and overalls is a plumber called Mario. His princess gets kidnapped-" Puck started to explain again, but was interrupted.

"Wasn't that what happened in the last three?" Brittany asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Well that's silly! If she's already been kidnapped a couple of times, why doesn't she get some security? Or have that little guy with the moustache to stay with her?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Cos he's got a job remember? He's a plumber. And the bad guys always get to her." Puck continued to try and explain.

"If his girlfriends a princess, why does he need to work? Princesses are rich, and the amount of time he must have to take off to keep rescuing her, he'd be better off living off her money." Brittany argued.

"But babe, he's a man! Real men earn there keep." Puck defended his point.

"Why doesn't she take some self defence classes or something? Why is it that the fat little man has to always save her anyway? Why does one of those ninja turtles keep taking her? Does the cute old rat want her?" Brittany continued firing questions at Puck.

"What! No, that's not a ninja turtles, that's the villain called Bowser."

"Oh, does he know the ninja ones? I tried to make a face band like theirs once. But I forgot the eye holes and fell down the stairs. My Daddy hid his ties after that."

"I...but...It's Mario!" Puck spluttered at the blonde.

"Hey B," Santana finally interjected, taking pity on Puck "The little fat dude's meant to be the hero so he's got to save the Princess all the time, like in fairy tales. So it's like helping the Prince in a story defeat the badman and save the kingdom."

"Ohhhh, why didn't you say so Puck?" Brittany asked her boyfriend, who now had his head buried in his hands.

_***RINNNGGGGG RINGGGG ***_

Santana quickly grabbed her cell and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Santana"_

"Hey Rach, wats up? Bored of family game night already?" Santana asked Rachel smiling at her phone.

"_I'll have you know family game night is never boring, should you attend like I have offered, you would know that. But that's not why I called. I was wondering if you would like to come around and watch a movie?"_

"Err.. sure. Your Dads don't mind you bailing right?"

"_No. Shall I expect you in 20 minutes?"_

"I'll be there. See ya soon sweets."

"_I'll be waiting."_ Rachel then hung up.

"Well I'll see you two guys later." Santana told Brittany and Puck

**Rachel couldn't **help it, she was nervous. 'Not quite dentist nervous, more like live performance nervous. I know I'm ready, and Lord knows Santanas ready, I guess being nervous in these kinds of situations in normal.' Rachel thought to herself, taking one last glance in the mirror. 'It's been 20 minutes, time to put the key in the door and text Santana."

Sending the text, Rachel took a deep breath and went upstairs.

**Arriving at Rachels **house, Santana did what the text said. She opened the door, removed the key and locked it behind her.

"Rach? Y'know, if your Dads knew what you did with that key, they'd kick your ass." Looking around but not seeing her girlfriend, Santana made her way to the living room. "Rach? Where are you Sweets? I brought some DVDs, I hope ya don't mind. Don't worry though, I made sure they've got music-" Santana stopped short of finishing.

Coming down the stairs came Rachel. But not any Rachel Santana had seen before. Walking slowly Rachel watched Santana as the girl took in her outfit.

Santana trailed her eyes over the vision in front of her. Black high heels, that enhanced her girlfriends already impossibly long looking legs which were bare to her gaze. Tiny black panties that left little to the imagination 'Is that a thong?' Santana wondered to herself, salivating. Her flat toned stomach, begging to be licked and nibbled. The lace black bra barely hiding two treasures that Santana was desperate to get her hands, and mouth, on. Continuing her heated scrutiny, Santana eyes followed Rachels graceful shoulders to her beautiful face and attractive tussled hair, before finally meeting the smaller girls eyes.

"It occurred to me after your beautiful words in Glee," Rachels huskily said "that I committed a horrible faux pas. One which I plan to correct now."

Santana stood fixed to where she stood, eyes glued to the girl before her.

"I love you too Santana Lopez." Rachel continued speaking, matching the heat in Santanas gaze with her own and slowly walking towards her with a slight, unconscious, seductive sway to her hips. "You make me feel like every nerve in my body is tingling when I'm with you, you make me smile like every day's my birthday, you make me feel like I'm the centre of your world and that there's nothing that I can't do."

Rachel paused as she reached the girlfriend and cupped the cheerleaders cheek in her hand.

"You make me love you so much that words, music and epic novels fail to capture the depth of emotion I feel. I love you that much; and tonight I was hoping we could make love." Rachel told Santana.

Santana nuzzled into the hand holding her cheek and said the only words that were in her head.

"I love you Rachel."

"So show me" Rachel said gently, as she moved her hand down and took Santanas to lead her up the stairs to her room.

'Sweet mercy, it IS a thong!' Santanas aroused mind supplied as she followed the enticingly framed ass up the stairs.

**}Please review{**

**A/N: As this is my first fic, you can probably guess that this is my 'first time' when it comes to writing a sex scene. *gulp* **

**CHAPTER 22 – Good things cum to those who wait.**

**Santana was **so busy staring at the ass of her girlfriend, that she failed to notice that they had arrived in Rachels bedroom until the other girl turned around.

"One of us is over-" Rachel watched as Santana seemed to strip down to her underwear faster than the eye could see, "dressed." Rachel finished in a whisper.

"You get used to changing quickly when you have Coach threatening to leave you behind after a game." Santana responded, never taking her eyes of the displayed body of her girlfriend.

Rachel walked backward to her bed and landed in a seated position, taking in the sight of her girlfriend in her underwear. Her nerves completely forgotten and replaced with a almost painful need to touch the tanned skin so beautifully on show.

Santana watched hungrily as Rachels burning gaze travelled the length of her body. Catching a flicker out of the corner of her eye, Santana let herself be distracted and looked around her girlfriends bedroom to see the dozen or so candles that were dotted around the place.

"Rach," Santana couldn't help feeling a little guilty at the effort Rachel had put into the mood. Guilty, but touched. "The room looks beautiful." She told the girl sitting on the bed.

"Beautiful." Rachels hushed voice echoed, her eyes never leaving Santanas body.

Feeling Rachels fiery gaze lingering on her, Santana refocused her attention to her girlfriend. Walking towards the seated girl, Santana didn't stop until she was directly in front of her. Her toned stomach was brushing Rachels chest as the smaller girl gazed up to her through her bra clad breasts.

"Hey." Santana greeted gently, smiling down to Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel breathed out.

"Last chance to stop this Rach, cos I seriously doubt I'll be able to stop if we go any further." Santana told her girlfriend.

Rachel lent back and shuffled to the head of the bed as Santana watched her breasts slightly jiggle at the movement, and licked her dry lips.

"No stopping. I want you." Rachel husky voice told the still standing girl.

Needing no further encouragement, Santana made her way to Rachel. Keeping her eyes glued to her girlfriends, Santana slowly crawled up the bed on her hands and knees.

Rachels breath caught at the sheer look of hunger on the cheerleaders face as she made her way slowly up her body. The eroticism of Santana lightly scraping her nails along her bared flesh caused Rachels eyes to widen and breathing to deepen.

When Santana finally reached Rachels face, she cupped her neck and place the most passionate kiss Rachel could ever remember receiving on her lips.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her down, causing their bodies to meet. Having unconsciously parted her legs as Santana crawled up to meet her lips, Santana landed heavily onto her groin.

**Panting into Rachels **mouth as they kissed, Santana felt the motion pulling her down.

"Jesus." Santana groaned, feeling the matching wet heat coming from her girlfriend.

Thrusting her tongue back into Rachels mouth with an almost animal intensity, Santana tried to remind herself to slow down but was pleasantly surprised when Rachel matched her passion with a groan.

Unable to fight the desire, Santana began to grind into the wet panties beneath her own, causing both girls to throw back their heads with a moan.

"Yessss." Rachel hissed, moving her hands down to caress and squeeze Santana thrusting hips, returning with counter thrusts of her own.

"God Rach, you're so wet. I can feel you baby." Santana mumbled, leaning back down to nip and lick Rachels bared throat.

The friction of her rock hard nipples on her bra was driving Santana insane. Maintaining the steady grinding motion of her hips and the attention to Rachel throat, Santana reached one hand behind her to remove the irritating item of underwear.

Abandoning Rachel neck, Santana lent back.

**Feeling the wonderful **mouth of the cheerleader on her neck and her weight leaving her, Rachel fought the hazy lust clouding her vision and looked up at the girl now straddling her.

Seeing the breasts that had haunted her dreams since the situation in the Cheerios locker room, Rachel sat up and encompassed one stiff nipple into her mouth, bringing her arms around Santanas back.

"Yesss" Santana moaned as Rachel began a gently suction on her breast. "Bite it baby, gently." Santana panted, holding Rachels head to her breast as her own was flung back again.

Running her hands through Rachels hair as the girl switched from nipple to nipple, Santana started grinding again. This time against Rachels stomach as the girl held her tightly, the smaller girl unwilling to relinquish her prize.

"Baby? I need to see you, can I see you?" Santana asked desparately.

Rachel with her attention firmly on the nipple in her mouth, caught in in her teeth and peered up at the girl asking the question and nodded before losing herself in Santanas chest..

'That's the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen.' Santana thought, seeing her hard nipple trapped between the pearly white teeth of Rachel as the girl nodded her head.

Moving her hands from Rachels hair, Santanta grabbed at the clasp of the girls bra and quickly removed it.

Seeing the 'berries' she'd been fantasising about for months, finally bare to her gaze cause a flood of moisture from her pussy to leak onto Rachels stomach, making the smaller girl moan. The moan forced Rachel to release Santanas nipple with a pop.

Taking the opportunity presented to her, Santana gently nudged Rachel backwards onto the bad.

"God Rach, you're so beautiful." Santana told the flushed, beauty beneath her.

"Take them off." was Rachels reply as she gestured to both the girls panties. "I need to feel you."

Santana, eager to feel the same, ripped her own panties off and threw them carelessly over her shoulder and began to lower Rachels thong.

Seeing the completely bare skin revealed, Santana let loose with a sound somewhere between a growl and a moan.

"Oh my God. You're completely bare, that's so hot baby." Santana told Rachel, eyes glued to flesh before her.

"I have to be for leotards." Rachel breathless told her before once again grabbing Santanas arms and pulling her in to rest upon her.

Feeling full body contact between them, both girls moaned loudly. Burying her head in Rachel shoulder, Santana fought her bodys desire to simply start to thrust away.

**Feeling the sudden **tenseness of the girl on top of her Rachel decided to take the initiative. Taking Santana hand in her own, she slowly trailed it down the length of her body.

Jolted out of attempt at control, Santana lent up on her other arms elbow to watch her hands progression along the skin of her girlfriend.

Guiding the hand in her own between her legs, Rachel released a longing moan before removing her hand, leaving Santanas in place.

"So wet" Santana mumbled caressing the flesh under her fingers.

Turning her gaze towards Rachels face, Santana gave her an almost bruising kiss befor lowering her head to take the closest nipple of Rachels into her mouth.

It was Rachels turn to hold her partners head to her chest as the duel stimulation of Santanas gentle suction and the fingers that had quickly found her clit took their toll.

**Both girls were **sweating when Rachel gently lifted Santanas head from her rigid nipple and looked her in the eyes.

"Inside. I want you inside me" Rachel told her lover.

"Baby, it'll hurt." Santana replied, reluctant to hurt her girlfriend whom she knew was a virgin.

"No hymen." Rachel panted "Lost it doing.. *gasp*... gymnastics. Please."

Still meeting Rachels eyes, Santana lowered a single finger from her clit and slowly penetrated her.

"Oh God...yesss." Rachel moaned.

"Jesus baby, you're so tight." Santana moaned with her.

"With... me... together..." Rachel tried to say.

Seeing the lack of understanding in Santanas eyes, Rachel stretched and clasped the girls right leg and moved it so Santana was now straddling her thigh. Lifting her leg and bringing it in contact with Santanas wet pussy also opened her up more for the girl thrusting into her.

"Ugh" Santana grunted as her throbbing clit came into contact with the smooth flesh of Rachels thigh.

"More." Rachel loudly demanded. " I need more, add another finger San..."

Deciding that Rachel would know best, Santana added another finger. Feeling the hot, wet walls of Rachels pussy clinging to her fingers, Santana knew it wouldn't be long before the girl came.

Moving her thumb to flick Rachel clit as she thrust in and out of the girl, Santana starting to ride Rachels thigh harder.

"Oh...Harder...Yes...Fuck!" Rachel exclaimed bucking harder at the thrusts of Santanas fingers.

As usual, hearing Rachel swear made Santana even more aroused. Placing her right thigh behind the fingers thrusting into Rachel, she used it to give her thrusts more power.

"Harder...baby, take it...so hot." Santana panted at the girl below her.

Feeling her clit throbbing Santana knew that she too was close to coming. Leaning back down to reach Rachels mouth, she started to kiss the out of breath girl.

However, both girls too consumed with their mutual pleasure ended up merely panting into each others mouths as Rachels headboard began to bang the wall of her bedroom.

**_*THUD*_**

"Soo close baby"

**_*THUD*_**

"Me...too Rach.."

_***THUD***_

"I'm-"

_***THUD***_

_***THUD***_

_***THUD* **_

_***THUD***_

_***THUD***_

_***THUD***_

_***THUD***_

"RACHHHHHHHHH"

"SANNNNNNNNNN"

Both girls cried out.

Santana arm could no longer support her weight, as her now sweat soaked body landed on the equally sweaty Rachel. Santana gently placed an exhausted kiss to Rachel neck as she slowly withdrew her finders from the girl, causing another tremor to travel Rachel body.

"I love you." Rachel sleepily told the girl now wrapped in her arms.

"I love you too." Santana just a sleepily mumbled back as she slightly moved to get more comfortable.

With Santanas head on Rachel shoulder, her arm across her chest and her leg thrown over Rachels, both girls feel asleep to the sound of the others breathing.

**A/N: Was it rubbish?**

**}Please review{**

**A/N: I'm going to apologise now for any of the Spanish I get wrong. I'm sorry and I hope I don't offend anyone with my attempts, I only know English and French so am kinda relying on Google translate...Blame them : )**

**CHAPTER 23 – New Dimensions. **

**When Santana awoke ** she was surprised to find herself alone in the bed and clutching a pillow to her chest. 'This wont do' she thought to herself, looking around for her absent girlfriend. The clock on Rachels bedside told her that it was almost 1pm.

Seeing a robe hanging on the back of the bedroom door, Santana put it on over her naked form and heard noise coming from downstairs. Following the noise she made her way to the kitchen.

Leaning against the door frame, Santana watched as the girlfriend danced along to the radio in a tiny blue robe. Silently walking towards her girlfriend, Santana wrapped her arms around her and placed her chin on the smaller girls shoulder.

"I've learnt something new. I don't like waking up without you." Santana mumbled into Rachels ear before dropping a kiss on the girls exposed neck.

"I was going to wake you with breakfast" Rachel replied, leaning back into Santana.

"That's sweet. But gotta say, still would've preferred the waking up to you. At least then I could've had a good morning kiss." Santana tells Rachel.

Rachel turned to face Santana and captured her lips with hers. What Rachel intended to be a gentle kiss quickly heated up as both girls soon began to lose themselves in each other.

*****_**RIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**RIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** **

"Mmmmmm, is that your phone?" Rachel mutters against Santanas lips.

*****_**RIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**RIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** **

"Who cares?" Santana distractedly replies, trailing her lips once again down Rachels bared throat before sucking at the base of the girls neck.

*****_**RIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**RIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** **

"It could be- OH GOD!- important." Rachel says huskily whilst clutching Santanas hair in her hands as the girls hand moves down to work on the knot of her robe.

*****_**RIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**RIINNNN-**_*** **

"Not in any way more important than this." Santana responds whilst tugging impatiently at the tie of Rachels robe. "See it stopped... Were you a girl scout or something? How the hell do you untie this frickin' thing!"

*****_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** **

"Leave it" Santana begged as Rachels home phone rang. "At last!" Santana exclaimed as she finally managed to undo the knot.

*****_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** **

"I can't-OOOOOOhhhhhhh" Rachel tried to reply but was halted in her effort as Santana brought her hands around her front and started to manipulate her aroused breasts, pushing her back against the kitchen counter.

*****_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** **

Santana ignored Rachels half hearted attempts to stop her and took Rachels hard nipple into her mouth and started to flick at it with her tongue, whilst the other nipple was lightly pulled and pinched with her right hand.

"I have to-Mmmmmmmm- could be-" Rachel tried again, torn between pulling Santana closer and pushing the girl away. "It could be my Dads!" Rachel finally panted out all in one breath.

*****_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** **

As Rachel words left her lips, Santana leapt back like she'd been burnt. "Dads? Where?" She questioned suddenly panicked. "Do I need to run?"

"Don't be silly, they're away. Don't you think they would've heard us last night?" Rachel says teasingly to Santana and reaching for the phone on the kitchen wall.

*****_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** ***_**BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGG**_*** **

Taking a deep breath to calm her rapid breathing and holding her robe closed, Rachel answered the phone.

"Hello, Berry residence."

**Switching from highly aroused** and being ready for some very sexy times, to being in a blind panic left Santana feeling oddly energised and slightly jumpy. I was an odd combination of emotions, especially in such a short spaceof time. 'Why didn't I think about where her Dads were earlier?' she asks herself 'D'uh! Rachel in her underwear!' her brain provided also giving her a mental flashback at the vision that greeted her yesterday, causing a lusty grin to blossom on her face.

"WHAT!" Rachel screamed at the phone gaining Santanas attention. "You'll have to speak like a normal human being for me to understand what you're saying."

Looking at her girlfriend Santana had nothing better to do, so decided to listen side conversation taking place in front of her. She gathered by what Rachel had just shouted down the phone, that it wasn't her parents.

"Aliens! That's the most ridiculous-"

"No I'm not saying you're stupid, I just think that-"

"NO! If a person doesn't answer their phone, it doesn't mean they're a zombie! Really No-"

"Will you calm down! Oh for the love of Broadway, here, talk to her!" Rachel finally said, shoving the phone at Santana. "Insane! The people in this town are insane! I'm going to shower, you deal with it." Rachel muttered to Santana and made her way back upstairs.

Santana looked at the phone now in her hand with confusion. 'What the hell?' she wondered. Her confusion quickly turned to irritation when she realised that whoever the nutter was on the phone just caused her to miss out on hot kitchen sex.

"Who the hell is this?" Santana barked down the phone "And the hell do you want?"

"_Oh thank God!" _

"Puckerman?" Santana asked. "What the hell are you up to man?"

"_Dude! Don't shout at me, I was fuckin' worried alright. B and me couldn't get hold of you all morning and your mom said you didn't come home. Errrr... and by the way, she's...errrr...kinda pissed cos she thought you were with B- Please don't kill me."_

"Shit! Gee, thanks for landing me in it dude" Santana said sarcastically. "Well, you found me. What do you want?"

"_Well, nothing really- wait, where's your phone? Why didn't you answer? We called like 20 times."_

"I have no idea." Santana answers trying to think about where her phone ended up. "What does it matter? Quit acting like my Madre."

"_I've said sorry right? Anyway, speaking of moms...I wouldn't be surprised if you have some missed calls from yours also."_

"I'm gonna kill you, y'know that right?" Santana said completely seriously to Puck.

"_Ummmm, I guess it's not the right time to ask if ya got any action-"_

"Fuck off" Santana growled as she hung up the phone.

Flopping down on one of the kitchen chairs, Santana banged her head down onto the table. 'Shit. She's gonna kill me.' she thought to herself 'she's been on at me for ages to meet her and now she's gonna murder me for breaking curfew and lying.'

**When Santana finally picked **her head of the table and remembered her hot girlfriend was upstairs naked in the shower, her thoughts left her mother and her unpleasant end at her hands and turned to the infinitely hotter direction of wet glistening flesh.

'At least I'll die happy' Santana thought as she raced upstairs to hopefully join Rachel in the shower. Reaching the door to the smaller girls room, she heard her girlfriend talking.

"No, I completely understand. Yes I agree and I can not apologise enough." Rachel said

Opening the door, Santana entered the room.

"I can assure you ma'am, that it will not happen again." Rachel continued talking.

'She's not' Santana thought as she tried to look at the phone in her girlfriends hand. 'Please don't let it be' she internally prayed.

"Of course Mrs Lopez" Rachel answered, unknowingly shattering Santanas hopes. "Once again, I'm sincerely very sorry for any worry caused. Santana was merely keeping me company as she knew my parents were away and didn't like the thought of me alone at night in my house. Oh, here she is now, would you like me to put her on?"

Santana frantically waved her head 'NO' hoping to dodge a ranting lecture from her mother.

"Certainly Mrs Lopez, I'll just go downstairs and finish making the breakfast Santana started. It was very lovely talking to you too ma'am. Here you go."

Rachel handed the phone over to the reluctant Santana whilst mouthing the word 'sorry' at her before she disappeared out the door.

"Hello Mami" Santana mumbled glumly into the phone.

"_Don't you Mami me young lady, you should have told your father or I about your plans"_

"I-"

"_I am not so much of an ogre that I can't understand you worrying about that tiny girlfriend of yours alone in her big house at night am I?"_

"I-"

"_Honestly! What must that charming girl think of us. You should have told her to stay here"_

"But-"

"_I know she said that it wasn't necessary and that she was perfectly fine and enjoyed your company, but there are strange people out there, anything could happen. Why didn't you convince her?"_

"We-"

"_Oh I'm sorry hija. She told me you both fell asleep watching movies after practising for Glee, and that you were very responsible at checking and locking the doors. But you still should have called. Instead of knowing where you were, I had the odd pervert with the nipple jewellery ringing the house and talking about aliens or something. Is he on drugs?"_

"I-"

"_Well anyway, since you were acting in a responsible, caring manner, your father and I will let it go this once. However, you will bring that lovely girl to dinner tonight at ours, it's not fair that Jose has met her and I haven't. Will she sing for us? Her voice was simply marvellous at the singing competition you were in. I still say it was a fix, you really should have let me talk to the judges. I wasn't that serious when I said I was going to introduce my bag to their tone deaf heads, you didn't need to have your father carry me out of the hall."_

"But-"

"_Oh I must let you go, that poor girl is making breakfast and we don't want it to get cold. Dinner's at 7, don't worry you're father told me she's a vegan. Bye honey."_

Santana stared at her phone in shock, her mother not even waiting for a goodbye when she hung up the phone.

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 24 – God bless research.**

**Still staring at her phone in shock**, Santana didn't hear Rachel hesitantly come back into the room.

"I'm sorry" Rachel quietly told Santana causing the girl to jump. "It wouldn't stop ringing, I thought it was Brittany. I didn't look at the screen first and I should have. I can make up some excuses for not going if you wish."

"What?" Santana replied turning around to face Rachel. "It doesn't matter really," Santana shrugged "you can answer my phone whenever you want Rach, I'm just surprised you managed to get a word in with my mom." She finished with a smirk, making Rachel relax.

"You're mother's lovely, don't be so mean." Rachel said, swiping her hand at Santanas arm.

Seeing Rachel still in her robe, reminded Santana of what she came upstairs for in the first place. Stepping closer to her girlfriend, Santana placed her arms on the girls shoulders and used her hands to play with the shorter girls hair.

"Is breakfast ready?" Santana questioned, now gently massaging Rachel scalp.

"Hmmmm" Rachel responded "Oh, I turned it off, I didn't know how long you'd be talking to your mother."

"I would've been talking to her a hell of a lot longer had you not charmed her into forgoing my usual lecture. Are you my guardian angel now?" Santana asked smiled at the totally relaxed girl in her embrace.

"Hmmm" Rachel absently replied, lost in the head massage.

Rachel stepped deeper into Santanas embrace and wrapped her arms around the waist of her girlfriend and snuggled in.

Santanas smile widened as Rachel nuzzled her neck humming in contentment. Leaving her left hand in Rachels hair to continue the massage, Santana ran her right hand up and down Rachels back in a soothing motion.

"I love you." Santana whispered into Rachel ear, before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." Rachel replied.

Santanas hand movements halted briefly as she felt Rachels no longer humming lips claim a place on her neck and gently start to kiss and suck.

**Nuzzling the enticing flesh before her**, Rachel couldn't help but to give in to the temptation as she slowly peppered the tanned neck of her girlfriend with teasing nibbles as she tasted her skin.

The hand in her hair tightened it's grip as Santana tipped her head back to give her more of her delectable neck to play with.

Reaching further with her right hand, Santana slipped under the bottom of Rachels blue robe and palmed her girlfriends ass, caressing in time to Rachels suction.

Rachels lips continued their journey to the front of Santana, following the gap left at the top robe, she ran her tongue around the visible swell of her girlfriends breasts.

Then pushed Santana backwards onto her bed so she landed her ass on the edge.

"Wha-?" Santana exclaimed looking up at Rachel stood beside the bed. "Rach?" She questioned, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Shhhh" Rachel responded, leaning over to place a dainty finger to the girls panting lips.

Santana watched as that finger then trailed down past her chin and teasingly ran slowly between the to sides of her now gaping robe to the knot holding the rest together at her hips.

"Mmmmmm" Santana moaned as Rachel followed the fingers path with her tongue and lips.

Rachels wet tongue began thrusting in and out of Santana belly button causing Santana to clasp the covers of the bed in her fists.

"Jesus Rach" Santana panted "Where-"

Pausing her tongues motion, Rachel looked up into the highly aroused eyes staring at her.

"Like everything I do," Rachel huskily said, moving to stand between of her open legs of her girlfriend "I research heavily before starting." Keeping eye contact with Santana, Rachels hands blindly untied the knot of the girls robe. "And there's something I've been dying to try."

Santana watched as her girlfriend dropped to her knees. 'When did that happen?' Santana idly wondered as she notice her now open robe.

"Tell me baby," Rachels husky voice asked, as a breathless Santana watched her lick her lips. "Do you taste as good as you smell? I bet you do."

"Ugh" Santana eloquently grunted as Rachel placed a long swipe along her slit.

"Mmmmmmmm" Rachel moaned her appreciation. "I love being right."

Rachel used her fingers to gently part the glistening flesh before her. "You're so wet baby." she absently told her girlfriend, before she began to gently lap at the fluid in front of her.

"Sweet... UHHHH" Santana groaned. Her arms straining to keep her in position to watch Rachel head bobbing between her legs.

"Well hello." Rachel mumbled, finding the hard, throbbing clit of her girlfriend. Engulfing the pulsating flesh in her mouth, Rachel lightly flicked her tongue over the tip.

Santanas battle to watch was lost as her arms gave out and her back hit the bed. Blindly grasping behind her, she clutched a pillow and haphazardly stuffed it behind her head, propping it up so she can see between her legs.

Seeing the heated gaze of her girlfriend looking up at her, caused Santana to release yet more moisture into the pleasing mouth giving her exquisite pleasure.

"Yessss" Santana hissed, bringing her hand to Rachels head and pressing her tightly to her need.

Rachel meanwhile was oblivious to anything other than the tantalising taste of the feast before her. Sealing her lips around Santanas clit, Rachel started to hum.

"FUCK!" Santana shouted, now using her other hand to pinch and roll her painfully hard nipples. "Uh" she grunted as her hips started to desperately buck in pleasure. "Yesssss"

Rachel used one of her hands to try and press don on the stomach of the bucking girl as she brought her other hand to the wet pussy under her mouth.

"Oh God oh God oh God oh God..." Santana repeated as the pleasure built inside her, the vibration caused from Rachel humming driving her mad.

Rachel looked on as Santanas treatment of her own nipples became almost bruising in intensity. Positioning two fingers at her girlfriends entrance, she slowly pushed them into her.

"UHHHHH" Santana loudly moaned at the added sensation, deliriously throwing her head back.

Rachel searched around gently for what she was looking for, Rachel found the slightly differently textured spot she had read about. Curling her fingers, Rachel used the pads to rub the spot as she stopped humming and started to rapidly flick her tongue over Santanas clit.

"RACCCHHHHEEEELLLLLLLLL" Santana screamed grabbing the girls head in both hands as she bucked uncontrollably into Rachels face, her back arched and chest thrust towards the ceiling.

Tasting a different flavour, Rachel pulled her head back despite the hands on it. Mulling over the taste in her mouth, she decided she wanted more. Pressing more firmly into the hard flesh under her fingertips she increased the speed of her rubbing into the frantically shaking form of her girlfriend.

Rachel, so intent on her task, didn't notice the hands fall from the back of her head as she continued her motions. Her eyes widened in shock as silky fluid hit her square in the face and her fingers were forced from their position.

Panting and amazed, Rachel brought her hand up to her face and examined the liquid. 'Definitely not a myth.' she thought as she smiled in pride, licking her lips as Santana lay there.

"Baby?" Rachel questioned, noticing for the first time her girlfriends lack of movement. "Santana?" she tried again.

Rising to her feet, Rachel absently rubbed her knees 'mental note to self, use pillow to kneel on next time' she thought as she saw the carpet rash marking her legs.

Crawling up onto the bed to lay beside the taller brunette, Rachel saw the rolled up eyes, wide open mouth and heaving chest of her girlfriend.

"Go me!" Rachel quietly cheered as she realised her more experienced girlfriend had actually passed out. Gently caressing the face in front of her, Rachel place a chaste kiss to the girls sweaty forehead.

Feeling the wetness on her chin, Rachel decided she had better shower. Dragging her covers over the prone form of her girlfriend, a smug Rachel headed to her ensuite.

**Sometime later, a groggy and thoroughly** worn out Santana came to.

"Wha-?" Santana croaked, feeling exhausted yet sated.

"There you are sleepy head." An amused voice greeted her** "**Here, this may help."

Santana greedily drank the water held to her lips. Then spluttered it out as her mind finally provided the cause of her state.

"Easy baby," Rachel coaxed as she wiped up the spilt water. "I hate to bring this up right now, but your mothers expecting us in an hour."

Gazing up into the smiling face of her fully dressed girlfriend, Santana merely nodded wide eyed in awe.

"I'll let you get ready." Rachel said, placing a gentle kiss to the cheek of her girlfriend before leaving the room.

Santana watched Rachel leave before attempting to stand. Feeling her wobbly legs struggle to hold her weight, she smiled.

Pressing her fingers tenderly between the legs, Santana remembered the question Puck started to ask before she hung up. 'Did I get any' she smugly remembered 'I got the fuckin' mother load, lottery jackpot of girlfriends!'

Gingerly hobbling to Rachels ensuite, Santana tried but failed to control the huge smile on her face.

'God bless research' she smugly thought to herself as she stepped into the shower.

_**}Please review{**_

**CHAPTER 25 – All families have their quirks. Part one.**

**Settling into her car, **Santana was just waiting for Rachel to join her so they could head to her parents house. She was nervous. She'd never brought anyone home to meet her parents, well except Brittany, but this was entirely different. Brittany was and always would be a friend first and a lover second. Don't get her wrong, she loved her B, but with Rachel, she was IN love with the girl.

Looking at her watch for the umpteenth time since she entered the car, Santana was wondering what was taking her girl so long. 'She was dressed when I woke up' she thought to herself, before grinning 'woke up? More like regained consciousness.' Checking her watch once more and seeing it was 6:35, Santana honked her cars horn.

**Checking her appearance** one last time, Rachel gathered the items she wished to bring and headed to her front door. Hearing Santana honk from the car, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

Making sure her house was locked and secure, Rachel set the house alarm before joining Santana in her car.

"Is it really necessary to summon me like that?" Rachel asked the girl in the driving seat.

"My mom doesn't like people being late. I thought you of all people would appreciate that quality" Santana replied, smiling at her girlfriend, "Hey, why'd you change?" looking at Rachels Jean clad legs.

"I...ermmm...thought your mother would notice the...erm...carpet rash on my knees." Rachel answered embarrassed.

"Oh, right." Santana responded. The memories of how Rachel got the rash making a goofy smile appear on her face.

"However, should you walk in with that look on your face I'm sure everyone will know what we've been up to." Rachel teased Santana. "Is that really something you're comfortable letting your parents know? I'm not."

"Yuck!" Santana grimaced. "Hell no." Santana stopped and thought for a moment. "Awww crap."

"What?"

"My older brother's home. He's a pain in the ass, promise me you'll ignore him?"

"He can't be any worse then the idiots at school and I have a lot of experience ignoring them." Rachel answered confidently. "Beside, don't all people think their siblings are annoying? I wouldn't know of course, being an only child."

"Most people probably do" Santana admitted "however, mine is actually an ass. I'm serious Rach, he makes Puck look like a monk and he's got about as much sensitivity as Flipper."

"I'm sure it'll be fine San." Rachel said reassuringly.

"I won't let him embarrass you Rach, or my family with his stupidity." Santana vowed.

**Holding Rachels hand securely** in her own, Santana opened her front door.

"Welcome, welcome" Greeted Santana mother, startling the two girls, "Come in before you both get a cold." before darting back into the kitchen.

Looking over her shoulder and out the front door, Rachel raised an eyebrow at Santana whilst motioning at the bright sunshine.

Santana merely shrugged helplessly and led the way to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I like to introduce you to Rachel Berry, my girlfriend." Santana said to the two adults in the room and then turned to Rachel smiling. "Rach, this is my dad, Jose and my mom, Maria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lopez and lovely to see you again Dr. Lopez. Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful home." Rachel said offering her hand to the adults.

"Ohhh how polite." Maria Lopez gushed whilst vigorously shaking Rachels hand. "Isn't she polite Jose?"

"Yes dear." Jose replied to his wife, giving Rachel a sly wink before taking his turn to shake the smaller brunettes hand. "Nice to see you again Rachel."

"Jose, don't hog the girl. Please dear, do sit down. Or would you be more comfortable in the living room?"

"I'm more than comfortable her Mrs Lopez, please don't worry." Rachel replied politely. "Is there anything I can do to help with the preparations for the meal?"

"Oh no dear! You sit down and relax, you're a guest here." Maria told Rachel looking pointedly at Santana.

"How can I help mom?" Santana sighed catching Marias oh so subtle prompt.

"Go and get your brother from upstairs, dinner is almost ready. Both of you can set the dining room table." Maria told her shuffling her out of the kitchen.

With a questioning glance at Rachel and receiving an encouraging one back, Santana left the room hoping her parents didn't freak out her girlfriend.

**Stooping outside her brothers room **Santana took a deep breath to prepare herself. She and her brother had always had a rocky relationship. Her parents called it typical sibling rivalry, she called it him being an ass.

Knocking on the door, Santana waited for a response. Hearing nothing, she knocked again, louder this time.

After again getting nothing in response, Santana thought 'to hell with it' and shoved open his door with a bang.

Seeing her brother lying on is bed wearing headphones, caused her to roll her eyes. Aware that he still hadn't noticed her, she calmly walked over to his stereo system and turned it off.

"Mom wants you down stairs." she told the man as his eyes shot open and he sat up.

"And somehow since I've been at college, you've lost the ability to knock?"

"I knocked twice, idiot boy. You didn't hear me obviously." Santana told him gesturing at his headphones. "Hurry up JJ, or have you forgotten what Mom's like since you've been at college?" Santana asked, throwing a question back at him.

"Whatever," JJ dismissed "why mom and dad are making any sort of effort for one of you're slappers, I never know."

"Shut your face dogbreath." Santana said threateningly. "Move your ass or not, I don't care. But if you call her anything like that again, I'll end you. Understand."

"Ohhhhhh, you like her." JJ said with a smirk. "I'm definitely coming down now. Tell me, is she simple like you're blonde cheerleader, or after anything in a skirt like the muscle bound Jewish kid?"

"Fuck you." Santana growled, storming out of the room.

"Eloquent as always sis." JJ yelled after Santana chuckling, his long frame rising from the bed.

JJ made his way down stairs, still chuckling at how easy it was to wind up his sister. Seeing his mother in the hallway talking to someone just out of sight, JJ made his way to her eagerly.

"Holy shit." He muttered in surprise as her watch a girl walk out of the kitchen to join his mother.

Taking in the sight of the girls legs and scrumptious looking ass in tight jeans and shirt that teased with hints of cleavage, yet was tasteful for a family dinner; JJ listened as the girl made polite yet intelligent conversation with his mom.

"Well hello there." JJ greeted coming to a stop at the pair. "I don't think we've been introduce." He said taking Rachels hand "I'm Jose Junior, most call me JJ, and you are?"

"Rachel" replied a voice over his shoulder "MY girlfriend."

"Well nobodies perfect" JJ said to Rachel with a smirk, ignoring Santana on the stairs behind him, "But you my dear, are as close as I've ever seen. How enchanting to meet you." he said shaking her hand gently.

"Ummm...nice to meet you JJ." Rachel nervously replied, looking over his shoulder at Santanas glaring face.

Extracting her hand from Santanas brothers hold, Rachel her way towards her girlfriend on the stairs.

Santana gathered Rachel to her, still glaring at her brothers attempt to flirt with her girlfriend.

Smirk still in place, JJ ignore his sister and continued to gaze at the smaller brunette.

Rachel lent up to whisper in Santanas ear. "You were right."

"Huh?" Santana asked, turning her attention to Rachel.

"He's an ass" Rachel replied seriously, causing Santana to burst out laughing.

_**}PLEASE REVIEW{**_

**CHAPTER 26 - All families have their quirks. Part two.**

**Sitting around the dining room table, **Santana couldn't believe how much effort her parents had put into the evening. There were candlesticks! 'I didn't even know we had candlesticks' she mused. Not to mention the good china was out. Last time she saw the good china, her mother had actually threatened to kill her and JJ if anything happened to them. The crazed look in her eyes and the huge butcher knife in her hand made that dinner a very tense affair, she was scared to chop her food.

"How's things at school Rachel?" Jose asked, drawing Santanas attention back to the conversation going on.

"They're going very well Dr. Lopez, thank you for asking. How are things at the hospital? Dad said it's been very busy recently." Rachel replied.

"You're on the honour roll aren't you dear?" Maria said before Jose could answer.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel replied.

"Rachels a straight 'A' student mom." Santana interjected with pride, causing Rachel to blush.

"I bet your fathers are very proud." Maria stated, nodding her head approvingly.

"Fathers?" JJ asked. "As in her father _is, _or fathers plural?"

"Plural." Santana answered, glaring at JJ.

"Rachel dad, Stuart is a doctor at the hospital with your father and her Daddy Jacob is a very well known and respected lawyer." Maria informed JJ.

Both Rachel and Santana looked at Maria in shock at her knowledgeable answer. Jose merely rolled his eyes.

"You really don't need to research everyone associated with the children Maria." Jose chided humorously.

"MOM!" Santana gasped.

"Oh hush you two, I'm merely taking an interest in my childs life." Maria dismissed. "I would have missed out on all those little videos if I hadn't. You know the ones on that FaceSpace thing."

"MySpace." Santana corrected still staring at her mother in shock.

"That's what I said."

"You're on the internet Rachel?" JJ asked with a smirk on his face, wiggling his eyebrows. "Kinky"

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

**_*THUD*_**

"OUCH!" JJ shouted, shoving his chair back. "What the hell?"

"Careful of the china" Santana said smugly to her brother, nodding her head toward the glaring form of her mother.

"Yes Junior. Be very careful. Sit down." Maria growled.

"Yes mom, sorry mom." JJ said, sitting down still rubbing his shin.

**Looking from Marias glaring **face, to that of Santana brother, Rachel felt the need to cut the tension.

"You saw my videos Mrs Lopez?" Rachel asked.

Marias face instantly brightened. Jose chuckled and raised his glass to Rachel in acknowledgement of a move will played.

"Oh yes dear. I really enjoyed them." Maria told Rachel.

"Th-"

"Of course it's nothing like seeing you live. You create quite the buzz when you sing. The whole crowd feels like it comes alive with emotion." Maria continued

"Wow, I-"

"Jose enjoyed them as well, didn't you Jose?"

"Ye-" Jose tried to answer.

"We were raving about them to the whole family. They've all seen them. Santanas grandmother is a huge fan of Broadway, as am I. They all plan to come down for the next show your group puts on, they're just waiting for the dates."

"ALL?" Santana tried to ask, looking at her mother in shock.

"They won't mind selling us 30 or so tickets will they Rachel? Well, no matter. We'll sort something out. You will make sure you get the performance dates for us wont you Rachel? Oh, who wants cake?" Maria asked looking around the table.

Jose chuckled again, taking in Rachel and Santanas shocked looks at Maria.

"Dates? Cake?" A flabbergasted Rachel muttered.

"ALL the family?" Santana muttered.

"I don't think we have dates." Maria answered. "How about some dairy free ice cream Rachel?"

"Erm, yes please." Rachel said, still staring at Maria wide eyed.

"Marvellous. Junior and Jose will clear the table, you girls go to the living room. We'll all have our ice cream in there."

**Leading Rachel through to the living room,** a still shocked Santana was muttering "All of them?" over and over again. Rachel merely allowed herself to be pulled along.

Their hands still joined, the two teens fell more than sat on the couch.

"Santana?" Rachel said, attempting to get the taller brunettes attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry sweets. It's just...ALL of them!" Santana replied. "There's loads of them Rach. They'll be all over you with annoying questions and comments. They're gonna drive you away screaming! I can barely handle them, and their MY family! Maybe we can run -"

Rachel cut Santana off by giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Finished?" Rachel asked after pulling away.

"If I said no, would you kiss me again?" Santana replied, smiling.

"No" Rachel said with an embarrassed smile "I feel odd enough doing it once with your parents next door."

"I'm all for getting outta here." Santana responded with a smirk "Wanna make a break for it?"

"Behave." Rachel admonished "You mother's a lovely women. Granted, she's a little verbose and that can be slightly overwhelming."

"Sounds familiar-"

"But that's no reason to run away, especially given all the effort she evidently went to. You could of warned me though. I could have prepared myself better for the onslaught, and I mean that in a nice way, of questions that came at me." Rachel continued.

Still listening to Rachel, Santana heard a chuckle coming from the doorway. Glancing over Rachel shoulder, she saw her father laughing good naturedly at her predicament.

"But never mind. I think I think it's going rather well. I actually applaud your mothers fore sight in checking up on me. Although I do worry about what she potentially found regarding Noah. Oh and poor Brittany! However did she cope?" Rachel finished looking at Santana for an answer.

"You're right" Santana answered, deciding to to answer the question Rachel asked last "It freaked B out a bit. She just sat there and smiled, occasionally adding the odd nod as mom spoke. Although she did ask me later if my mom was a fish."

"Fish?" Rachel responded confused.

"Yeah, B said that since mom didn't stop to breath when talking she must have gills like a fish." Santana said with a smile. Remembering the conversation she had with Brittany, trying to talk her out of the belief that her mom was going to die without being in water. It didn't stop her getting the confused older lady numerous glasses of water though.

"Yo, Sultana." JJ interrupted the girls. "Mom wants you in the kitchen. Don't worry, I sit with Rachel."

"Don't call me that" Santana growled at her brother, before turning back to Rachel to see if it was okay with her.

At Rachels nod, Santana left the room, shoulder bumping the smirking JJ as she went.

**Eyeing the older teen left in the room,** as he moved to sit down in the space left by her girlfriend. Rachel noticed the physical similarities between the siblings.

"You can take a picture if you want." JJ told Rachel.

"Sorry?" Rachel responded.

"You were staring." JJ told her smiling. "I don't mind, stare all you want it's cool" he shrugged as if being stared at was nothing new to him.

"No thank you, I was just noting how similar your bone structure is to Santanas."

"You mean hers to mine right? Since I was born first and besides, I always did think she was kinda manish."

"Manish? Santana is not manish in any way shape or form. I suggest you request an eye check from your father, you're obviously having issues there." Rachel snapped at JJ.

"Woah! Chill sweetheart. I was only joking." JJ said, putting his hands up in a placating manner. "But if you ever wanna, y'know, hook up with the original hot Lopez, you know where I'm at."

"Are you on medication?" Rachel asked seriously "If not then I think you should be."

"I'm the original and the best darlin', deal with it." JJ replied cockily.

"Or perhaps your parents realised the original had the flaw of his head being up his own backside so decided to try again, then ended up with perfection." Rachel argued with JJ.

"What do ya know, kittens got claws. I like that."

"What you like, or don't like, is of no consequence to me. However I have to wonder why you are attempting to flirt with your own sisters girlfriend?" Rachel asked JJ seriously.

"Whatever." JJ dismissed Rachel question. "I'm just sharing banter with you, that's all. I don't actually want you, I got girls throwing themselves at me in college. Whatever Sultana can do, I do better. Girls love me."

"And yet SANTANA is the one with a girlfriend who loves her by her side for a family dinner, and you're the one alone." Rachel told the now glaring man. "And for the record; banter is meant to be fun. This, this is not fun. This is embarrassing. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I imagine that your behaviour here, has been appalling by anyones standards."

"Here's the ice cream" Maria called out as she entered the room, followed by Jose and Santana.

**Maria had decided that it was far to late **for Rachel to go home and demanded she stayed the night. Rachel protested about being a hassle, until Maria casually informed the two girls that they were sharing a room. The door had to remain open, but unsurprisingly neither girl complained further.

As Rachel changed into sleepwear she'd borrowed for Santana, Santana was wondering what had caused the tension between her brother and her girlfriend that continued throughout the evening.

"The shorts are a little loose, but all in all I think they're fine." Rachel announced, entering Santana bedroom. "What are you thinking about?" she asked when catching the look on Santanas face.

"I-" Santana stopped her reply abruptly at the sight of Rachel in her clothes.

Despite giving her girlfriend the tightest, shortest set of her sleepwear she could find, the shorts hung dangerously low on her girlfriends toned waist, so did the strappy top she'd given her. Torn between staring at the enticing cleavage on display and the sexy strip of flesh showing between the shorts and the top, Santana forgot what she was going to say as she licked her suddenly dry lips.

Rachel was having similar problems. Whilst Santanas nightclothes were loose on her, they most definitely weren't on their owner. The skin tight Pjs left nothing to Rachel imagination. She bit back a moan when she saw the material tent where Santanas nipples were.

"Please don't look at me like that." Rachel said desperately as Santanas burning gaze trailed along her body.

"I'll stop when you stop." Santana replied, fighting the urge to go to the girl in front of her.

Deciding she had to move before she jumped her girlfriend, parents a couple of doors down or not, Santana jumped up and opened her bedroom door.

Taking the opportunity presented, Rachel quickly got into the bed and under the covers.

"That was quick." Santana said turning around and seeing Rachel already in the bed.

"Uh huh." Rachel agreed sleepily.

"Tired sweets?" Santana asked softly, gently lowering herself into the bed beside Rachel.

"Uh huh." Rachel answered again, this time adding a wide yawn.

Gathering her girlfriend to her side, Santana slipped an arm under Rachels head to bring her closer. She smiled when the shorter brunette wrapped an arm over her chest and lazily threw her leg across her thighs. With a sigh of contentment, Rachel snuggled into Santana.

"Night, love you." Rachel mumbled into Santanas shoulder.

"Love you too Rach." Santana replied, dropping a gently kiss to the girl brow.

"Mmmmmm" Rachel mumbled sleepily "Your brothers a big ass. And I told him so. So stop thinking and lets get some sleep."

Deciding to follow Rachels advice and worry about it tomorrow, Santana settled in to sleep.

**Standing at the open door, the two adults **took in the sight of the girls snuggled together in the bed.

"That was brave of you." Jose commented to Maria. "Letting them share a bed."

"Nothing to do with being brave." Maria answered. "Rachels a good girl, she's too sweet to do anything when we're down the hall."

"And our little Santy?" Jose asked his wife.

"Can't you see it love? Our not so little girl is finally _in_ love. She wouldn't risk us thinking badly of Rachel to try anything."

"They look adorable together." Jose commented with a smile, both parents still gazing at the teens in the room. "I've never seen her so happy."

"Rachel makes her happy." Maria answered with her own smile slipping to a smirk "Hopefully she doesn't give her a happy and everything will be okay."

"ACK!" Jose choked, his smile turning into a grimace.

"Come along Jose, we'll creep them out if they wake and find us staring at them." Maria told her husband whilst heading towards their bedroom.

With one last look at the younger couple, Jose quietly reached for the door and opened it to its full width. 'Just in case' he told himself, then followed his wife to bed.

_**}PLEASE REVIEW{**_

**CHAPTER 27 – Some things Quinn could've lived without knowing.**

**Waking up slowly, it took Santana some **time to remember where she was and why she was aching. She remembered waking up with Rachel snuggled in her arms and her mother calling them down to breakfast. She remembered asking her mom if it was okay for her to hang out with Rachel until her dads came home at her house. She remembered driving them to Rachels and her girlfriend making lunch for them whilst trying to explain why she didn't need Santana to beat up her brother, that she handled him herself.

Rubbing her eyes, Santana sat up and felt a slight pull in her back. "Ughhh" she groan whilst stretching a little.

"Definitely in Rachels bedroom" she commented to herself, taking in the bright colours and musical posters scattered around on the wall.

Taking one of the bottles of water that were on the bedside cabinate, Santana took s swig of the lukewarm water and tried to remember why she was in Rachels bed. Lifting the top of the covers from her chest, she smiled when she saw her naked chest.

"I gots me some lovin'" she mumbled smugly to herself as the memories unfolded.

_-Rachel taking her in the kitchen with her very talented mouth – Her showing Rachel new uses for non-dairy whipped cream – Rachel stopping her assent up the stairs to take her from behind with her fingers-_

"Apparently, my girls got a thing for asses. Mine anyway." Santana remembered fondly.

_-Showing Rachel the new toy she bought – Rachel making her head almost explode by proving her lack of gag reflex-_

"Fuckin' hot" Santana mumbled "Better than Christmas"

_-Santana taking Rachel with the strap on whilst she begged for more-_

"Oh shit" Santana muttered looking down her form "That's gonna ache" as she saw a tell tale lump in the covers over her crotch.

"That's my Tony get - Huh, what?" Came a muffled, sleep laden voice from the end of the bed.

Pulling the covers beside her back, Santana was greeted by a pair of feet.

"Rach?" Santana huskily called out.

A tussled head emerged from the end of the bed.

"San - feet?" Rachel mumbled.

"Close" Santana chuckled "Santana, actually. Babes, you're lying at the end of the bed."

"Oh...why?" Rachel said trying to sit up to move. "Ohhh I ache. I don't think I can move." Suddenly Rachel sprang up "Strike that... toilet!" she announced jumping gingerly out of the bed and quickly waddling to the en suite.

Looking at the clock, Santana saw it was 5pm. 'I gots lots of lovin' she thought smugly.

"What time did you say your dads were coming home Rach?" Santana called out to her girlfriend.

"About 8, why?"

_***BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG* *BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG***_

"Oh my God!" Rachel said hobbling out of the bathroom wrapped in her robe. "Were we noisy earlier? What if it's the neighbours coming to complain? What if they called the police? What if-"

_***BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG* *BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG***_

"Relax sweets. It's all right" Santana said whilst easing herself out of the bed and smirking at Rachels suddenly flushed face as she caught sight of the appendage around her waist. "I'll get the door and tell whoever it is to go away. Rach? Rach? You still there babe? RACHEL! Hellooooo"

"Wha- oh" Rachel raised her eyes to meet Santanassmirking face "Ummmm, door right." She said feeling her face flush darker at the aroused look in her girlfriends eyes.

"Hold that thought" Santana replied chuckling and lightly shaking her head.

Grabbing the robe now designated as hers by Rachel, she slipped her arms in, ran her hands through her loose hair to gain some semblance of order.

_***BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG* *BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG***_

"HOLD ON!" Santana shouted. "Impatient much" she mumbled, moving to exit the bedroom and getting to the stairs.

"THE TOY!" Rachel shouted after her retreating girlfriend as she left the room.

**Awkwardly fumbling with the straps, Santana **finally removed the toy from her waist just as she made it to the door.

_***BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG* *BBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG***_

"Okay, okay" she grumbled.

Using her free hand, she once again tried to settle her bedhead before tying her robe shut. Seeing nowhere to hide the toy in the hallway, she shrugged and held it in her left hand so it would be hid behind the door when she opened it.

"How many-" Santana started to rant at the person at the other side of the door as she roughly yanked it open.

"FINALLY! Do you have any idea how long I've been out here for?" Quinn interrupted "I don't even want to know what rumours are going to be flying around school on Monday. What took you so damn long?" Pausing to look at the dishevelled state of the girl in front of her "Never mind, I REALLY don't want to know" she finished with a roll of her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked confusedly.

"Oh you know, going around randomly ringing doorbells for fun." Quinn states sarcastically "Uniforms!" Quinn said waving the 3 Cheerios outfits at Santana like she was simple.

"What? You hunted me down to give me copies of uniforms I already have 7 of?" Santana responded.

"Not you idiot." Quinn retorted, shoving the door and Santana with it aside, letting herself into the house. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Santana asked, still thoroughly confused.

"D'uh!" Quinn said turning to face the girl she brushed past. "What the hell is wrong with yo- OH MY SWEET JESUS!" she screamed, dropping the outfits and slapping her hands over her eyes. "GET THE HELL WAY FROM ME YOU SEX FEIND! WHY? WHY?" she continued screaming "BLEACH. I need bleach for my eyes and brain." Wildly throwing out one hand and pointing in the direction she thought Santana was standing "I hate you! I told you I didn't want to know! Who answers the door with...with...with THAT anyway!"

"Oh...errrmmmmm..." Santana mumbled as she looked at where Quinn was pointing, and moved to hide the strap on behind her back "It's-"

"DON'T SPEAK!" Quinn shouted. Blindly waving her free hand at Santana.

"It's not like I'm fucking wearin' it Q!" Santana angrily replied "Calm down!"

"Bad images...horrible visuals... traumatised...need hours,hours of therapy...blerrghhh." Quinn shivered and whined. "Gonna haunt me...nightmares...damn animals...it's the afternoon for goodness sake..." she continued muttering.

**Hearing shouting coming from downstairs, **Rachel hurriedly sorted her appearance out the best she could and hobbled down the stairs to stop Santana before she kills whoever was at the door.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Rachel took in the scene before her. Santana standing indignantly with her hands on her hips and glaring at a blonde person in her hallway. 'A blonde person who appears to have had a psychotic break' Rachel told herself, watching the figure waving around one hand whilst the other covered her eyes and muttering to herself, whilst walking around what looked like a pile of clothes.

"Erm... hello?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"AND YOU!" the blonde figure Rachel now realised was Quinn said, turning to blindly point in her direction "you pretend to be little miss innocent! You're just as bad as her! Dressing like a innocent little school girl, but yo – OH GOD – it's one of those weird sexual...fetishes isn't it?" Quinn ranted "I think I'm going to throw up." she finished quietly.

A confused Rachel looked past Quinn to see if Santana knew what was wrong. Santana merely rolled her eyes and quickly waved the strap on at Rachel in explanation.

"Oh!" Rachel exclaimed, now wearing a flush that matched Quinns in intensity.

"Quinn, whilst I-" Rachel started to engage the blonde cheerleader.

"Don't Quinn me!" Quinn interrupted "I'm leaving. There's your Cheerios uniforms, more will be in you locker at school." pointing at the pile of clothes on the floor. Keeping one hand over her eyes Quinn turned back to the front door to leave. "This never happened, I know nothing, I saw nothing. There's nothing to forget...because nothing happened!" she mumbled, blindly stumbling in the direction she came from. "Coach can do her own deliveries from now on...oh my...can you pray for amnesia?"

Shutting the door firmly behind Quinn, Santana turned to Rachel.

"Something you wanna tell me?" She asked, already filing away Quinns reaction to tease her about at a later date.

"You shouldn't answer the door with sex toys" Rachel said absently, picking up the uniforms that were in heap on the floor.

"Right...anything else?" Santana tried again.

"Oh!" Rachel realised what her girlfriend was asking "Ermmm...surprise!" she said awkwardly with a shrug. "I'm a Cheerio now."

"Sweet" Santana said "Y'know, I've always had this thing for cheerleaders" she stated, eyeing Rachel with renewed desire.

"Huh?" Rachel replied before meeting Santana aroused gaze, "Again? But I've got to-"

"Got to get upstairs Rach, or we could just stay here?" Santana interrupted sauntering towards Rachel.

"Oh my-" Rachel gulped at the predatory look that Santana wore, before clutching her new uniforms to her chest and running up the stairs.

"I love a good chase" Santana smirked as she lustily pursued her girlfriend up the stairs.

_**}PLEASE REVIEW{**_

**CHAPTER 28 – What the-?**

"**Can we just leave it? _Please_?_" _**Stuart begged, pulling the couples car into their drive.

"Leave it! That teenager was all over you, and you! You had your hands all over him!" Jacob seethed.

"Sweetie" an exasperated Stuart tried to explain, yet again " he had a broken leg."

"Pish! It was a scratch." Jacob dismissed.

"Jacob, his bone was sticking out of his leg!" Stuart replied, getting out of the car and going to the boot to remove the couples bags.

"I still don't see why you had to be the one to see to him." Jacob said, joining Stuart at the boot.

"I am a doctor honey, it's what I do."

"So was that woman with the horrendous pants suit." Jacob muttered, heaving his huge bag to the front door.

"Dr. Hart told us she was a vet." Stuart sighed, rolling his eyes.

Getting his keys out, Stuart opened the front door.

"Ohhhhhhh, that feel sooo goooooodddd." a loud moaning voice said, startling the two men.

"Was that Rachel?" Jacob asked in surprise. "I think it's coming from the living room."

"Right there, right there. Don't stop, mmmmmmmmmm." The voice moaned again.

Stuart abruptly dropped his bag, blindly grabbed something to use as a weapon and raced to the living room. Jacob quickly followed.

"DEFILER!" Stuart screamed bursting into the room the noise was coming from "GET YOUR HANDS OF MY BABY!"

"ARRGGGHHHH!" Santana shouted, leaping up in freight from her position.

"OUUUCCCHHHHHH!" Rachel screamed.

"What the..." Jacob muttered as he came to a stop beside his husband.

***THERWAP* **The umbrella in Stuarts hand abruptly sprung open.

**Jacob potted around the kitchen fixing dinner **for all four of them that were now gathered in the kitchen. The uncomfortable silence was not helping him contain the giggles that continued to threaten to explode from his chest.

"Humpth" Rachel huffed, glaring at Stuart.

"Hehehehehe" Jacob giggled, losing his battle.

"DADDY!" "JACOB!" Two indignant voices chastised him.

"Hahahahah ***cough*** ermm, sorry." Santana chuckled, before ducking her head.

"Can we just move past this please?" Stuart begged, pulling a cold compress away from his bruised face.

"Oh honey, hehehehehe, erm, let me get you some more ice."Jacob said.

"I'll get it." Santana answered, moving towards the freezer.

"Thank you...defiler. Heheheheh."

"DADDY!" "JACOB!" Rachel and Stuart cried out.

"Oh come on!" Jacob replied "If you two can't see the funny side in this, then I fear for you."

"Oh of course," Rachel sarcastically responded "My dad running in like a mad man, whilst I'm being helped by my girlfriend after I get a cramp in my leg, screaming like a fool. Not to mention my girlfriend responding with a flying kick to my fathers face! What's not funny about that?"

"Hey!" Santana huffed "I thought it was an intruder. I was protecting you. And it was an awesome kick" she finished smugly.

"It was brilliantly executed." Jacob congratulated Santana.

"Hey! Kicked in the face here" Stuart moaned.

"Pish!" Jacob waved him off. "If it were an intruder, you'd have been the first one patting Santana on the back."

"But it was me, not some intruder." Stuart said, wincing as spoke.

"Then you should have entered like a normal human being then." Rachel challenged.

"I heard sex sounds!" Stuart said, defending himself. "I know what sex sounds sound like!"

"Ewwwww" Santana grimaced.

"Evidently not!" Rachel snapped "Since she was just giving me a massage."

"That's not what it sounded like" Stuart mumbled.

"So you decided to run in and do what exactly?" Rachel ranted. "We're both of legal age, we're in a committed relationship and, despite Santanas many talents, I doubt she could impregnate me!"

"Oh God" Santana muttered in embarrassment.

"Rachels right sweetie." Jacob responded. "We raised our little girl to be responsible and she is. If they think they might be ready to take that step, then we should accept that."

"Oh God" Santana muttered again, praying for the conversation to end soon.

"They're babies!" Stuart argued, horrified.

"No they're not honey." Jacob sympathised "They're very mature young women who are in love."

"Babies!" Stuart said stubbornly.

"And how old we're you when you-"

"Not the point!" Stuart interrupted Jacob, before looking at his husband and daughter sadly, knowing he'd never win an argument with both of them against him.

"Although, while it's healthy in a relationship" Jacob said slyly "cheerleader fantasys should be played out in the bedroom?"

"DADDY!" "JACOB!" "Oh God, kill me now."

**After much painful discussion, Rachels dads implemented the same open bedroom **door policy as the Lopez family and let Santana stay the night. Sitting through a safe sex lecture with Rachel and her dads was uncomfortable to say the least for Santana, although she now knew which father Rachel got her fondness of powerpoints from.

"Why must I scrap my hair back like this? It's hurts." Rachel moaned fixing her hair.

"Coach wants it, you do it." Santana shrugged, waiting for Rachel to finish.

"Fine" Rachel huffed. "I'm ready, let's go."

"You look great" Santana told the nervous girl in front of her. "C'mon the bells gonna go soon and I wanna see everyones faces when they get a look at you" Santana said gleefully.

Taking the smaller brunettes hand in her own, Santana led the way to the school entrance.

_**}PLEASE REVIEW{**_

**CHAPTER 29 – Are you suicidal?**

**Once again the halls of McKinley fell silent** and stared at something the majority of the tiny minds just couldn't cope with what they were seeing. Was that Rachel Berry? Is she wearing a cheerios uniform? Had see always been that hot?

"Just relax and left the idiots stare." Santana told the girl holding her hand. "When you're a star, you're gonna get it all the time."

Rachel stopped her forward momentum, causing the girl holding her hand to also stop.

"What? What's wrong?" Santana asked, confused by the sudden stop. "Are you-"

Santanas question was cut off as Rachel grabbed the girl and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Startled, but in no way complaining, Santana returned it.

"Mmmmm" Santana moaned as Rachels lips pulled away from hers, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"You said when" was Rachel reply as she gently released her girlfriend and turned to her locker.

"Huh?" Santana said before her her devious mind told her to shut up and go with it. "Okay. When, when, when, when and when. I believe that's five kisses you owe me now." She finished eagerly.

"Cute" Rachel responded, glancing over her shoulder and smiling happily at her girlfriend. "But I meant you said _'when_', not _'if'_ I'm a star."

"Oh." Santana replied, shrugging her shoulders "Of course you'll be."

"I love you" Rachel said quietly as she turned back to her locker and started sorting out her books.

Santana smiled brightly, further shocking the stupefied students still standing silently in the halls.

"A smile a day keeps the dockers away" said a voice beside Santana brightly.

"Hey B," Santana greeted "by the way it's doctor, not dockers." she corrected gently.

"Why would you want to keep your Dad away?" A confused Brittany asked.

"Good morning Brittany" Rachel greeted, still searching through her locker.

"Hi Rachel, you look hot." Brittany replied, eyeing the shorter girl up and down.

"Ermm, thank you." Rachel responded, head still buried inside her locker.

"Rach? What the hell have you got in there? You go in any further and we'll never find you again." Santana asked.

"A lot." Rachels muffled voice replied. "If you want to head off, I can catch you up."

"Nawww, we'll wait by the notice board and pretend to read the things on it." Santana said whilst taking Brittanys arm and leading her over.

**Determinedly ignoring the hairs rising on the back of her **neck as she felt the student body staring at her, Rachel continued to search her locker.

"I know it's in here somewhere" she grumbled.

"If you're looking for me lover, I'm right here." replied a oily voice.

"Go away Jacob." Rachel sighed. "The only place I'd be looking for you, is in a police line up."

"Is this guy bothering you?" said another, older voice, directly behind Rachels stalker.

"Great" muttered Rachel "Do all the people who irritate me gather at meetings to discuss my timetable and coordinate their tactics?"

"Naw" replied JJ "It's the modern age. We blog."

"Rachel's mine" Jacob interjected, hoping to stake his claim before the intimidating man. "Back off buster."

Looking down at Jacob, JJ arched a single eyebrow in question. 'That looks familiar' Jacob thought to himself.

"I know a deceptively strong Latina that would disagree with you there little man. Howsa about you run away, before she sees and rearranges you face to resemble a Picasso?" JJ told the smaller boy. "And since our folks are always going on about bonding and crap, I'd have to help my little sister out."

Jacob watched as JJ flexed his biceps. Realising they were actually bigger than his thighs, Jacob turned and ran.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be." JJ said.

"Thank you for that out of character act of chivalry JJ. However I must ask, what you are doing here?"

"I told you. It was on the blog."

"What?" Rachel gasped as she paled.

"Chill" JJ chuckled "I was kidding. I figured I earn some extra cash during the break, so hit up the school about a job. You're looking at the new assistant Coach for the school football team."

"Well, that's responsible of you. Congratulations." Rachel replied.

"As for why I'm standing right here. I thought about what you said, and I guess you kinda had a point. I was a jerk, so...ummmm...sorry." JJ mumbled.

"I get the feeling apologising doesn't come naturally to you." Rachel responded "Another similarity between you and your sister. It would also be nice if she received an apology."

"Woah!" JJ exclaimed, backing away from the girl "One step at a time okay? Besides, if I apologised to San, she'd think I was dying or something. Maybe I'll just start small, like not being a prick."

"Language Jose!" Rachel reprimanded before sighing "I guess you're right. I hope this is the start of a less...asslike JJ"

"Language Rachel!" JJ mocked good naturedly. "I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Undoubtedly" Rachel responded "I have a perfect attendance record."

"Of course you do" JJ smiled shaking his head, before leaving Rachel at her locker.

**Meanwhile, Santana found herself in the usual routine of explaining something to Brittany.**

"When it says 'You', it doesn't mean just you B. It means anyone reading the poster. All the groups aren't pressuring you to join them." Santana gently explained.

"Oh." Brittany replied "That's good. I don't have time to do all of it. Hey there's Quinn. Hi Q" the blonde called out loudly.

Brittany and Santana watched as Quinn turned, smiled at Brittany, caught sight of Santana, blushed darkly and took off in the other direction.

"Well that was rude." Brittany pouted.

"Yeah it was" Santana chuckled. "Don't worry B, we'll catch up with her later."

"Rachel looks hot in her uniform" Brittany said.

"I know" Santana replied, used to the blonde girls rapid change of directions during conversations. "She's a little worried about the attention she's getting."

"Aren't you?" Brittany questioned.

"What?"

"Well before only a few of us in glee knew how hot she is, now everyone will."

"Hmmm" Santana mumbled frowning, before shaking off the rising feelings of jealousy. "I trust her, she loves me B." she finished with a beaming smile.

"Awwww" Brittany squeals as she gathers Santana into a bear hug.

**Brian Moore had been away from school now for 3, almost 4** months. Entering on his first day back, Brian held his head up high for all the students to see his injuries. He wasn't worried, most thought he was badass for taking on a group of bikers to help a group of girls. Then again, most didn't know the truth regarding his injuries. If only he could prove that that damned mental cheerleading coach was behind it. But it could've been worse, his friend Andy still couldn't leave the house and Ben was still in recovery from his testicle retrieval operation. Even thinking of Ben made Brian wince.

Determined to mark his return to school, Brian scanned the hallway, Slushie in hand. He spotted his favourite target and paused momentarily to imagine the high fives and laughter that would follow.

"Halloweens past freak." Brian sneered.

"I'm well aware of that fact, thank you- oh my goodness! What happened to your face?"

"None of you're business Man-hands." Brian snapped, drawing his hand back to execute the perfect throw.

Rachel braced herself against the wall of frozen drink she knew was coming her way. Closing her eyes, she idly wondered if she would be held responsible for her uniform cleaning bill.

"HEY!" someone to Rachel left shouted, before the girl heard the familiar thump of a body hitting the floor.

Deciding to risk it as her curiosity began to overwhelm her, Rachel slowly opened her eyes. Then gasped in shock at what she saw.

"Not cool asshat." muttered Karofsky angrily, covered in slushie and standing between Rachel and the downed jock.

"DUDE" What the fuck!" Brian yelled back, gingerly pulling himself to his feet.

"Stay down fucker, before I add to your colourful face art." Karofsky warned, wiping at the stinging sensation developing in his eyes.

"Whatever" Brian dismissed, rising to his feet.

Seeing the now blurred figure on his feet in front of him despite his warning, Karofsky swung a leg, his hands to busy dealing with the burn in his eyes.

Brians last thoughts as he crumpled to the floor were 'AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH' and 'Ben definitely had the worst experience out of the three of them.'

**Shaking off her shock Rachel sprang into action.**

"David. Stop rubbing your eyes, it will only make it hurt more." she demanded.

"But it hurts like hell." David whinged.

Grabbing the taller boys hands away from his face, Rachel dragged him with her to the nearest toilet.

"Stop whining David and follow me."

_**}PLEASE REVIEW{**_

**CHAPTER 30 – Can you keep a secret?**

**Rachel was rinsing out Karofskys **football jersey as the boy washed in the sink in silence.

"You'd think after all these years of throwing the stuff, I'd know better then to take it full force in the face" the boy muttered.

"It always stings" Rachel commented. "It doesn't matter if you're expecting it or not."

"Right. Sorry." the boy mumbled, gazing intently into the sink to hide his embarrassment.

"David?" Rachel quietly asked, attempting to gain the boys attention. "Why did you do that? Don't get me wrong and think me ungrateful, it's just that your move was entirely unexpected. I was waiting there for the frozen assault and worrying about the creative punishments the Coach would give me -"

"Woah Berry!" David exclaimed "Is that how you're so good at singing and stuff? I swear you didn't even stop to breathe. It's kinda awesome. Scary, but awesome. Hey, you any good at swimming?"

"I...I apologise David. I talk a lot when I'm nervous. I just wanted to express my thanks for your heroic act." Rachel replied.

"Jeezz Berry, don't thank me for not being a douche for once. When I told you before I was sorry, I meant it y'know. That would've meant nothing if I just stood by an' let it happen." David told her.

"Well thank you anyway. There's a big difference between not doing it and actively stopping it from happening David. So I'll count myself lucky you were there and thank you regardless of your apparent embarrassment at me doing so."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Karofsky mumbled.

"Oh?" Rachel asked.

"I was actually looking for you to see if you had, y'know, a moment to talk. To me I mean." Karofsky said.

"Others will tell you that I always have time to talk, sometimes too much time in their opinion." Rachel said, smiling encouragingly at the jock.

Standing up, Karofsky started to pace around the bathroom. Deciding that he was looking panicked, Rachel willed herself to say quiet and merely watch the tall boy as he paced back and forth.

"I need your help." he finally said with his back to Rachel. "I've tried ignoring it, forcing it outta my head. I tried everything, and it's not fucking going away." Turning to face the pint sized Diva, he continued in a subdued, defeated tone with his head bowed "I'm...I'm...gay."

***silence***

"And?" Rachel asked gently causing Davids head to shoot up and gaze at her in shock.

"What do you mean 'And?'? Isn't that enough of a shock?" Karofsky questioned, confused at Rachels lack of reaction to his epic revelation.

"It's not really that much of a shock to me David." Rachel responded.

"Wha- huh?"

"Your main two targets for torment were Kurt and myself. We only have two things in common. So either you passionately hate music, or you chose us as your targets due to the fact that Kurt is gay and I have gay fathers. Which led to me thinking that you were either A) extremely religious, which I know you're not. B) a bigot, but you don't seem to have any other 'isms' that I have seen. Or finally C) You were struggling with issues regarding your own sexuality. Considering that I had never seen you with a girlfriend, I believed, and you just confirmed, that I was right with my conclusion."

***silence***

"Ya couldn't have just said you figured it out?" Kaofsky muttered, still staring at Rachel in shock.

"I warned you that I talk a little too much sometimes." Rachel replied shrugging sheepishly.

**Releasing Santana from the crushing hug **she had her in, Brittany then grasped her hands and bounced happily in place.

"She loves you!" Brittany exclaimed. "This is so awesome. No more frowny Santana."

"Yeah, yeah." Santana good naturedly grumbled back with a smile on her face.

"Ohhhh" Brittany said whilst pausing her movement and staring intently at Santanas smile. "You got some sexy times!" she declared confidently to her shocked best friend.

"What?" Santana hissed, looking around them quickly to see if anyone else heard Brittanys excited announcement.

"You got some lady lovin'." Brittany continued. "Was she as hot as we thought? Was it good?"

"B!" Santana hissed uncomfortably. "Quiet down a little. It's not something I think Rachel would like being the talk of the school."

"Ha! You admit it then." Brittany replied, lowering her voice to a more acceptable level. "So...details?"

"Sorry B." Santana responded. "No details this time. But I will say this; I have the hottest, sexiest and explosive girlfriend in the world."

"Nice try, but no you don't. Hey babe, morning San." Puck interrupted, slinging his arm around Brittany as he kissed her cheek. "I have the girlfriend that tops that list."

"Whatever." Santana dismissed whilst winking at Brittany.

"No whatever about it," Puck continued "Berry is admittedly hot. But my girls got mad skills and Berry may eventually reach her epic level of greatness, but she's a newbie."

"I'm a pick?" Brittany questioned confusedly.

"Awesome babe. In every which way." Puck said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Whatever" Santana replied again feeling strangely determined to defend her girlfriends abilities, she continued, "You still ain't getting details cos I ain't disrespecting her like that. But Rachel made me, ME" she said, pointing at herself for emphasis "pass out" she finished smugly.

Puck and Brittany gaped at the girl in front of them. Having both experienced Santanas appetites and stamina, needless to say, they were both struck speechless.

"Yep!" Santana said smugly. "And she's all mine. Now that's all you're getting, cos I plan to never get kicked onto the couch and lose any of that lovin'."

"Share?" Brittany questioned, shaking off her stupor.

"HEY!" Puck exclaimed, before adding "Only if it's both of us. Well?"

"Hell no! Mine." Santana told the two teens.

"But...how?" Both pouting, disappointed teens asked at the same time.

"You'll never know." Santana gloated.

"Damn" Puck hissed, whilst Brittany kept pouting.

"C'mon, she must've found what she was looking for by now." Santana told her friends before turning and leading the way to Rachels locker.

"Errr San?" Puck hesitantly asked as they drew closer to where Rachel should be "Is that slushie in front of her locker?"

"The fuck?" Santana growled storming up to where she left her girlfriend.

Following Santana, Puck was the first to notice the whimpering form of one of the jocks on the floor.

"OI!" Puck shouted at the crumpled form. "What the fuck happened?"

Not getting a reply from the downed boy, Puck reached down to pull him up.

"I'm talking to you assface!" Puck growled.

"I'll tell him if I was you." Santana said to the boy calmly. "Because if you don't, that means you have to talk to me. And when I say talk, I mean cry whilst I ruin your ability to walk, talk, reproduce and breathe. Do you understand?" Santana threatened.

Fearing for his life, the pained boy finally gasped out the words "Karofsky" and "gone in there" whilst pointing to the girls bathroom.

Santana took of running and was followed by Puck after her unceremoniously shoves the bot back to the floor.

As Brian curled up again to go back to wallowing in his pain, he gasped as bright blue eyes peered at him from a kneeling blonde Brittany.

"Are you going to be okay?" Brittany asked the boy.

"I think so." he hesitantly replied.

"Oh, well you wont be if she's not." Brittany warned him. "I don't remember names so well, but I remember faces and since yours looks like a rainbow, you'll be easy to find if she's upset. I like Rachels smile, so if she's not smiling cos of you, I may have to help them hurt you."

Brittanys friendly smile returned to her face when she finished, which only served to scare the boy even more, before she turned and hurriedly followed Santana and Puck in search of Rachel.

**When Puck and Santana burst into the girls toilet **they certainly weren't expecting to find the scene the witnessed.

David Karofsky was topless and on his knees hugging Rachel desperately around her waist sobbing, as Rachel seemed to be doing her best to sooth him and was stroking his hair in an effort to comfort him.

"It's okay David, it's going to be okay." Rachel was repeating gently to the sobbing boy holding her. "Everything is going to be okay."

"The fuck?" Puck exclaimed at the scene before him as Santana just watched in shock.

"PUCK YOU SHOULDN'T BE IN HERE" Brittany shouted as she entered "You have a penis, a big penis! That means you're not a girl and- oh!" she cut herself off as she too saw Rachel and Karofskys situation.

_**}PLEASE REVIEW{**_

**CHAPTER 31 – Unlikely mentors.**

**Rachel paused in her efforts comforting **David to glance at the intruders. Seeing the shocked looks on their faces she freed one of her hands to wave the teenagers away.

Puck crossed his arms and shook his head refusing to leave, Santana merely raised her eyebrow and lent against the door frame whilst Brittany happily returned what she thought was a greeting by frantically waving back.

As David composed himself, he became aware of Rachels silence and lifted his head. Seeing the three people there, he forced himself away from the solace offered by Rachel and forced himself to stand.

As David stepped away from Rachel everyone was shocked when the space was instantly filled by Brittany who assumed the exact same position he had been in.

"It's a little uncomfortable on my knees but if I hug you this way too I don't squash you and your boobs rest on my head." A delighted Brittany exclaimed. "This is a great idea Karofsky, no more squished Rachel!"

Santana smiled at her friend before the caught the mention made about her breasts.

"Hey... they're mine!" Santana spluttered

"Actually, I think you'll find they are mine since they are attached to me." Rachel replied, leaning backwards so her top half wasn't touching Brittany whilst rolling her eyes.

Untangling herself from Brittanys hold, Rachel handed Karofsky back his jersey and smiled gently at Brittany when she saw her pouting.

"I know," Brittany sulked "no sharing."

"What?" Rachel asked, looking confused and turning to Santana for an explanation.

"Nothing Sweets." Santana quickly answered.

"This isn't what it looks like." David interrupted, quickly pulling his top on.

"I was kinda hoping it was," Santana responded. "cos it looked like my girlfriend was comforting you rather than you trying to cop a feel. But if you were trying to cop a feel, I'm gonna be pissed."

Karofsky looked at the latina and frantically shook his head, holding his hands up in a placating way.

"There was no inappropriate touching of any kind." Rachel assured her girlfriend. "David stopped that brute outside from slushieing me and in doing so received said drink fully in the face, thus getting covered in it. I brought him in here to help him clean himself off."

"That doesn't explain everything we just saw." Puck answered, eyeing the other jock.

Karofsky shuffled in place uncomfortably, shooting panicked looks at Rachel.

"I'm afraid that that is between David and I Noah." Rachel replied to Puck but was looking at Santana. "What I can say, is that it was nothing bad and that I am fine."

"I swear Lopez, Berry was...is just helping me out." Karofsky added, also looking at Santana.

Santana looked at Karofsky. Seeing the honesty and oddly, desperation in his eyes, she nodded.

"It's cool." Santana finally said, smiling at Rachel "As long as you're all right."

"I'm fine." Rachel confirmed, smiling back at her girlfriend.

**When break time came around Rachel** found herself in front of the Cheerleadering Coaches office taking deep breathes to calm herself.

Knocking on the door, she waited on the invitation to enter.

"What?" Rachel jumped back as the door was opened with a sharp yank. "Oh, hi Rachel" Becky greeted "You look good in your uniform, welcome to the squad."

"Who is it Becky?" Sue questioned before Rachel could return Beckys greeting. "If it's Figgins alien secretary again moaning that I brought that idiot jock Brian hog tied and covered in dirt from being dragged to the office and left him strapped to her desk, then tell her she should be grateful he was clothed."

Rachel eyes widened in shock as she debated whether to simply run away and forget what she was about to do.

"It's Rachel Berry Coach." Becky replied, calling back over her shoulder.

"She may enter Becky. Good work." Sue responded, making Becky smile as she opened the door for Rachel to enter.

**As Rachel entered the Coaches office **she heard the door shut firmly behind her as the intimidating Coach pushed back her chair to stand.

"Don't looked so terrified Diva, Becky guards the door for any spies. I know they're out there, just waiting for a opportunity to steal some information on us."

"Ermm okay." Rachel hesitantly replied.

"Well," Sue starting as she slowly walked around Rachel "the uniform fits well and obviously you're wearing it like I ordered. I half expected you to try an-...are those tears tracks on your stomach Diva?"

"I-oh" Rachel said looking down at the faded marks Karofsky had left.

"I'm impressed" Sue told her. "Your first day and you're already into the swing of things."

"I don't-"

"Don't even try and deny it. I know tear marks when I see them. Usually I'm the cause of them."

"I didn't-"

"And here I was thinking you might not have what it takes." Sue continued "I should have known Lopez wouldn't crack for a weakling." she told Rachel, looking her up and down "When you're in that uniform, you represent me. Nice to know you're doing it properly. Tell me everything." the tall woman ordered.

"Well, I think his name is Brian-" Rachel started slowly, trying to figure out a away of explaining what happened whilst still keeping quiet about Davids breakdown and confession, only to again be stopped by Sue.

"Say no more." Sue declared, holding her hands up to stop Rachel "Impressive. I found the remains of your handy work in front of the lockers. That particular individual is a blight on the human race, so I applaud your cleansing of the gene pool. Whilst still breathing, his chances of reproducing more idiots have been greatly reduced."

"Hang on-"

"However, leaving him out in the open like that was inviting trouble. Next time leave him in a classroom out of the way. Were you wearing gloves?"

"What-?"

"Then again; leaving him there for all to see does send a powerful message. A very nice way to introduce to the sheep of this school that a new Cheerio has been appointed. Hmm, reminds me of that time in the forces when my team and I-"

"COACH!" Rachel finally shouted, gaining the coaches attention. "Here's the cookies" Rachel said, throwing a Tupperware box on Sues desk.

Whilst Sues attention was focused on the cookies Rachel had thrown on the desk, the girl made her escape, shuffling past Becky who was still guarding the door.

"People tell me_ I _talk too much..._me! _Freedom. Sweet, sweet freedom." Rachel muttered, rubbing her forehead to ease the growing headache.

**Ignoring the girl who just left**, Becky re-entered the room.

"Everything okay Coach?" Becky asked.

"Absolutely Becky." Sue told the girl, clutching the box of cookies to her chest. "I think things are working very well, as long as Mrs and Mrs Lopez continue making me look good."

"Are you going to take those cookies to the teachers lounge?"

The Coach and Becky looked at each other before they burst out laughing.

"Oh Becky," Sue sighed "you do make me laugh."

**As Coach Beiste looked at the group of boys before her,** she was once again confronted by the fact that this group, just weren't a team. Although, seeing her quarter back sitting next to Azimo was new. Hopefully having a new younger and male co-worker may give help in bring the team together.

"Guys, sit down and shut your pie holes." Bieste called out. "Heads up and welcome your new assistant Coach. Guys this is Coach Lopez, former student and star quarter back from the last winning team this school produced. We're lucky enough to have his help whilst he's on a break from college. Give him the respect he deserves or the Panther's gonna rip you a new one." she warned.

"Oh noooo." Puck groaned.

"What?" Karofsky muttered.

"Dude fucking hates me man."

"You know him?"

"Santanas brother. Older, meaner, more egotistical and fucking evil to his sis. She's gonna be pissed."

"Wow." Karofsky said.

"I know." Puck agreed. "A pissed off Santana is never good for anybody."

"Oh, not that." Karofsky corrected. "I meant 'wow' cos you said 'egotistical', and in the right way."

_**}PLEASE REVIEW{**_

**CHAPTER 32 – Singer selection.**

"**What are you playing at?" Santana angrily demanded** as she burst into the room.

"Santana!" Emma gasped out in surprise. "That is no way to enter Mr. Schuesters office. I think you should apologise."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes "to you maybe, him; I don't think so. Anyways, aren't you like, part of Glee now to help with communication and stuff?" Santana questioned "Then maybe you can get him to explain this." she finished, shoving the previously unnoticed papers in her hand towards the guidance counsellor.

"I don't need Miss Pillsbury to explain my decisions to you Santana. They're decisions, not opinions and as I am Glee club director, they stand." Will interrupted, standing from his seat and walking around his desk to join the two women. "I've already filed the song selections and who is singing them with the judges. The blank music sheets are for us to rearrange the music to better suit your voice. It may mean giving up some of your free time for a while so we can prepare, but it's the solo Santana, aren't you excited?"

"Excited isn't the word I'd use." Santana muttered, before adding in a more audible level "But why me?"

"Why not you?" Will countered "Glee club has lots of amazing performers, this time it's your turn to show everyone your great vocal abilities."

"I don't know crap about arranging music." Santana replied. "Somehow I think you getting me to sing this is also your way of getting Rachel to arrange the song. As my girlfriend, of course she'll offer to help me out. That means you don't have to try to do it."

"Will?" Emma interceded, suspicious of the plan in a way she hadn't been when he explained it before "You didn't have anything in mind like that did you?"

"Of course not Emma!" Will answered grumpily "I gave Sam and Quinn their finished duet didn't I? But it is nice to know you think so highly of me."

"Oh Will, I'm so sorry." Emma immediately replied "I think being around Sue everyday is making me unnecessarily suspicious of everyone."

"Yeah right. Boo-bloody-hoo" Santana scoffed.

"Santana," Will started seriously "I think you're confused as to which one of your teachers you are talking to. I'm not Sue, I don't manipulate my students or pit them against each other-"

"Right" Santana interrupted "It's just a coincidence that you given me the solo, Quinn the duet and Brittany and Mike the dance routine. And you know Tina and Puck will be where their respective others are. Why not Mercedes or Kurt? Don't bother, I'll fill you in Miss P, his little plan is either to use all Rachels friends to make her help without him having to grovel for it, or he's trying to isolate her from us all thinking she'd be too prideful to offer any help after what he said and did." Santana glared at Will "You're right though, you're not like Coach. At least she's honest and in your face when getting whatever she wants, you hide behind a false image of trying to be a nice guy."

"Santa-"

"Screw this I'm outta here, try justifying your moves to someone who might actually still believe you're a good guy." Santana finished her rant and left the room with the same angry stride she entered with.

**Puck was pleasantly surprised at the way practise was going.** JJ wasn't behaving like his usual prick like self.

"Dude, I thought you said he was an ass?" Karofsky asked as the team had a break for refreshments.

"He usually is." Puck answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know what's up with him. Maybe his Mom threatened him or something."

"Puckerman, maybe you ain't noticed, but that dude looks like he could take on the Terminator and make him cry for the factory that's its 'mother'!" Karofsky exclaimed.

"Naww." Puck chuckled "You ain't met mama Lopez. She ain't even my mom and I'm shit scared of pissin' her off. Where do you think Santana got it from?"

"PUCKERMAN" shout Coach Bieste from the field where she was standing with JJ. "Get over here."

"Speaking of scary women..." Puck muttered to Karofsky before throwing his bottle in the bin and jogging back to the Coaches.

**Coach Biest was happier than she thought she'd be having a assistant Coach.** Especially one who actually knew his stuff. Sure, he's no Panther, but having a different set of eyes examining plays and the players was giving her options she hadn't actually considered.

"You know, the more I think about this, the more I think you're right." Bieste said to JJ.

"It's just an idea." JJ said shrugging "Maybe his arms are useful for something other than showing off"

"You don't like Puckerman?" Bieste questioned, chuckling lightly.

"Don't really know that much about him." JJ replied carefully. "He's friends with my sister, and as it's recently pointed out to me, I don't even know her as well as I think I do."

"He's a bit much sometimes." Bieste told him. "But if someone who's only known as a horndog and bully can hold down a steady girlfriend, be friends _and_ fiercely protective of the schools former favourite target, Rachel Berry, maybe what we both thought and listened to was wrong."

"Rachel Berry?" JJ asked, his interest piqued.

"Yeah, McKinleys resident future star story. That girls ridiculously talented." Bieste informed him. "I've only been lucky enough to hear her sing a couple of times, but damn... she gives you chills."

The two Coaches stopped their conversation as the jogging Puck neared them. Watching the boy, Bieste once again thought about what JJ had pointed out.

"Coach?" Puck questioned, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Puckerman." Bieste nodded in greeting. "Hold this." she told him, throwing the football to the boy.

"Huh?" Puck answered, automatically catching the ball.

"Now, you see where Hudson is standing? Throw it and see if you can get it that far."

Puck looked up to where Bieste pointed and saw Finn standing there talking to Azimo. The distance looked to him to be about 40 yards away. Remembering how much his former best friend had pissing him off recently, Puck looked at the Coaches and smirked.

"Oh I'll get it all the way to him all right." Puck told them, before setting himself, drawing his arm back and throwing the ball as hard as he could.

Three of them stood and watched Pucks throw as it arched through the air at speed.

**Hanging out with the rest of the team wasn't as fun as Finn thought he remembered it.** Half the time he didn't know if they were laughing with him or at him.

"Dude, what's your new plan" Azimo asked him.

"What?" Finn replied.

"About your girl." Azimo answered slowly. "Or are you givin' up? Cos I gotta tell you man, I never realised how hot Berry is. So if your not interested any more..."

***THWACK***

**From where Puck, JJ and Coach Bieste were standing, they watch as **Finn was thrown forward, face first into the turf by the force of the football smacking him in the back of the head.

"Congratulations Puckerman," Coach Bieste said, still looking at the crumpled form of Finn "You're the new Quarterback for the team."

"Sweet." Puck answered, lowering his phone and saving the video he had recorded.

**)PLEASE REVIEW{**

**CHAPTER 33 – Can leopards change their spots?**

**Seeing a furious Santana stalking the halls of McKinley, glaring **at the terrified student body as she passed by, Puck steadied himself for the up coming rant.

"Dude," Puck said to Karofsky "Pissed Latina at 12 o'clock."

"Shit! Should I run?" David asked "This feels like one of those times I'm meant to run."

"Hell no!" Puck exclaimed "You ever seen those animal shows? You run and she'll just hunt you down and tear your throat out. Just nod and agree with whatever she says."

"Basically play dead then." Dave smirked.

"Better playing dead, than actually being dead man." Puck answered wisely, wiping the smirk off Karofskys face. "Don't even mention about her brother being cool so far, she rip your balls off before you've even finished talking."

"Liking my first instinct more and more now." Dave muttered.

"We need Berry." Puck responded as Santana grabbed Jewfros camera and repeatedly slammed it against the locker.

**Rachel was having an odd day. It wasn't as if being talk about was anything new** to her, but today all she heard was positive comments. Usually Rachel tuned out whenever her school mates were talking about her, due to the sheer nastiness of the majority of the comments, but because of her feelings of self-consciousness about wearing her new Cheerios uniform, Rachel was actually listening to the comments being made. Some were amusing, some were even envious, but most were rude and she really hoped her girlfriend didn't catch any of them saying them because she could do without the stress of having to attempt to justify to her Dad why trying to get Santana off a murder charge would be a worthwhile use of his legal skills.

"Hey Rach" an enthusiastic Brittany greeted as she joined the new cheerleader.

"Hello Brittany." Rachel replied with a smile "How has your day been so far?"

"It's been good." Brittany responded, matching Rachels smile. "How's yours going?"

"A little uncomfortable if I'm honest." Rachel confessed.

"Is it the spankies? We can get you a different size if they're a little tight. Do you want me to check them for you?" Brittany inquired innocently.

"What! No!" Rachel exclaimed, blushing "The undergarments are perfectly fine, I assure you."

"Oh. Then what's wrong?"

"It just...While I'm used to the fact that I appear to be a regular source of gossip in this school, what I am not used to is the feeling of being as...exposed as I feel right now."

"You don't like that everyone is talking about you." Brittany translated for herself.

Rachel nodding, then looked down embarrassed.

Slipping her arm through Rachels, Brittany pulled the girl closer to her side, as if her own presence would somehow shield Rachel from the comments floating around them.

"Some people are just mean." Brittany said with uncharacteristic seriousness. "Most are just jealous that you have the talent to leave this tiny town we call home and actually make something of yourself, while they grow old remembering high school as the best days of their lives."

Rachel head shoot up in shock at the wise words leaving Brittanys mouth and stared at the usually oblivious girl.

"That and they can't believe how hot you look." Brittany finished with a smile. "I heard the Math club want to measure your legs 'cos they can't understand how someone so little can have such long legs. They're very confused."

"Never let anyone ever say you're anything less than very intelligent Brittany." Rachel stated, allowing a fond smile grace her face.

"Okay...wait...I can still let them tell me I'm hot right? I kinda like that." Brittany asked.

**Slamming the annoying little Jewfros camera may not be doing anything to sort out **her dilemma, but Santana was feeling herself calm down a little.

"You see this camera?" Santana asked the cowering boy, holding up the mangled remains in her hand. "This will be what's left of your face if you even _think _about Rachel Berry."

"I-" Jewfro whimpered.

"Don't think about her, don't write about her, don't talk to her and if you even _dream_ about her I. Will. Know." Santana stated to the terrified boy. "Do you understand? Please tell me no, 'cos I'm just dying to introduce your creepy stalker face to my fist."

"Ye-es" Jewfro stammered.

"Yo Lopez" Puck shouted from where he and Karofsky were standing "remember to watch your shoes" he warned, making the Cheerio jump back remembering her own warning to Puck.

"Dude!" David hissed "Why you gotta focus her on us"

"Stop whining and brace yourself." Puck warned as Santana dropped the ruined camera and stomped her way to the two boys.

"We can hate him if you want us to!" Karofsky blurted out quickly as the angry girl came to a stop in front of them.

"Doesn't everyone already?" Santana asked.

"No, actually he's been pretty cool so far-"

"DUDE!" Puck shouted, cutting off the larger jock.

"Puckerman." Santana said, stepping into Pucks personal space. "Something tells me that he ain't talking about Jewfro. You gots something to tell me?"

"No" Puck said backing up from the girl.

"Puckerman." Santana said again as Puck found himself with the wall against his back.

"Err...nope. Can't think of anything I want to tell you." Puck answered, nervously running his hand through his Mohawk.

"Puck made Quarterback." Karofsky suddenly blurted out, trying to help his team mate.

"What?" Santana replied, halting her advance. "Really?" she asked "That's awesome Puck."

"Thanks" Puck answered, relieved that Santanas interrogation had been stopped. "Apparently my guns caught some attention."

"'bout time Bieste noticed the other talent on that team." Santana said approvingly, "Bet Flipper's pissed" she finished with a smile.

"All kindsa pissed, 'specially since Puck landed the position after whackin' him in the head from 40 yards away." Karofsky told her, chuckling.

"Please tell me someone got it on camera?" Santana begged.

"Only from after the skin left my hand tho'" Puck said getting out his phone and smirking at the Latina.

"Puck, if you weren't with B and I weren't getting my mack on with Rach, I'd totally be all over you right now." Santana said as she snatch the phone out of Pucks hand.

The two footballers watched as Santana played then replayed the clip over and over again. The joyous laughter she let loose each time made the boys faces light up with relieved smiles.

"This totally makes my day fellas." Santana said. "Just when I thought I was having a day from hell, you guys hand me, like, a magic cure all!"

"Wow, you really don't mind that your brother's working here then?" Karofsky said amazed.

"DUDE!" Puck shouted in exasperation "What the fuck man?"

Santanas joy abruptly faded and her glare returned. "What did you say?"

"Idiot." Puck muttered before catching sight of the fire in Santanas eyes "Don't suppose we can just rewind huh?" he asked hopefully.

**)PLEASE REVIEW{**

**CHAPTER 34 – How many more people can possible fit onto a shit list?**

**Puck considered himself a Badass. Rumour has it** that when the doctor slapped his butt at birth, baby Puckerman straight up pissed on the dude. Now as Quarterback, Puck thought himself even more of a Badass. But when Karofsky asked him if they were going to follow his best friend and try to stop her from committing murder, acting tough was the last thing on his mind.

"And how many times were you dropped on your head as a baby?" Puck asked his team mate. "Because even thinking about getting in the way of her is bloody insane dude. What we need to do is what I said before, we need Berry."

"I gotta admit" Karofsky replied "I'm not all that comfortable putting Berry in firing line of that temper."

"Don't be a dick, San would never hurt Rachel. Besides, you ever seen our Diva get her strop on? That little hottie did some major damage to Finnessa, it was beautiful to watch man." Puck told him, eyes glazing over as he remembered the beating Rachel had given Finn in the corridor.

"But still..."

"Still nothing," Puck interrupted "it's simple. We try and stop Lopez; we die painfully. Berry tries to stop Lopez; they go off an' have some hot sex."

**As Rachel and Brittany walked down the hall, Brittany listened intently as** Rachel explained to her, that despite being called different things, steps and stairs were actually the same things.

"It's just that stairs are inside Brittany. They are exactly the same thing." Rachel patiently explained.

"Why?" Brittany asked. "Wouldn't it just be easier to call them the same thing?"

"Well...yes actually it would. I had actually never thought about it before." Rachel admitted.

"I think about a lot of things like that." Brittany told her smaller companion. "That and- oh look there's Quinn. Hey Quinn!" Brittany finished, frantically waving the head cheerleader.

Brittany and Rachel watched as Quinn turned to return the greeting, before catching sight of Rachel. They watched as Quinns eyes widened and her face exploded into a dark blush, hand frozen in the air.

"Quinn?" Brittany inquired as the girls neared the frozen cheerleader.

Hearing her name called again, shook Quinn out of her stupor and she looked around her for an escape route.

"She's been running from me all day." Brittany pouted "Am I scary?"

"I don't think it's you she's running from Brittany." Rachel muttered as the two girls neared their target.

Not seeing an avenue for escape due to the crowded halls, Quinn sighed and prepared herself for one of the people she'd been trying to avoid.

"Hey Brittany," Quinn greeted the blonde with a slightly uncomfortable grin "Rachel." she added after by way of a greeting, refusing to make eye contact with the shorter girl.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel replied, also avoiding eye contact.

Looking between her glee and now Cheerio team mates, Brittany knew something was going on. Seeing both Rachel and Quinn looking uncomfortable and embarrassed sent Brittanys mind reeling.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed at them and jabbed her finger at the girls "SEX!"

"WHAT?-"

"Britt-"

Rachel and Quinn hissed and stared in shock at the wildly gesturing dancer as her still pointing finger swung from one of them to the other.

"There's only one thing that makes Q blush like that and look so uncomfortable. And that's when she's thinking about sex." Brittany explained now glaring at her friends. "You two had sexy times. How could you, what about San? She said no sharing."

The girls were to busy staring, glaring and stuttering to notice another red uniform slip into the conversation.

"Who's been having what now?"

"Merciful father!" Quinn exclaimed as she heard her coaches voice behind her.

"Diva, have you been playing away from home?" Sue asked her new Cheerio. "Looking to add some notches in your dungarees? Or is it lace holes in your boots for you lesbians? Whatever..." Sue shook off the question. "I will not have division in my squad. Keep it in your pants Berry. Or I'll fit you with my antique medieval chastity belt. I warn you now, it's rusty and likely to scar." She finished threateningly.

"NO!" Rachel loudly protested, eyeing the growing crowd of students practically salivating at the gossip coming from the conversation.

"I – never - BLEACH!" Quinn spluttered in her defence.

"Whatever kink you girls get up to in your own time isn't my business Fabray. Keep it that way." Sue replied, wincing at the thought of bleach anywhere near her sensitive parts.

**Rounding the corner, away from Puck and Karofsky, Santana angrily** stomped her way through the halls looking for her waste of space brother.

Seeing a crowd gathered near Rachels locker, Santana feared the worst. 'Although' she thought to herself, storming into the centre of the gathered group, 'maybe I get to bust some heads.'

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana demanded, shoving a random teen out of her way and face first into a locker.

**}PLEASE REVIEW{**

**CHAPTER 35 – I like the way you move.**

**When Santana happened upon the scene in the hall, the last thing **she thought that would be the cause of the commotion would be her best friend accusing her girlfriend of cheating on her. Santanas gaze swung from Brittany to take in the outraged faces of Quinn and her girlfriend.

"You said no sharing"

"If only Figgins had let me book those chemical castrations like I wanted."

*whimper*

"I've never been more insulted in my entir-"

"ENOUGH!" Santana shouted over Brittany, Sue, Quinn, Rachel and the mumbling of the student body.

A hush fell over the corridor. Sue crossed her arms and glared at her Cheerio.

"Okay." Santana sighed "You lot," she pointed at the crowd of students "Scram."

No one moved. The fear they had for the Latina cheerleader momentarily overpowered by the scandalous gossip taking place in front of them.

Santana frowned at the lack of movement, before smirking evilly.

"Coach," She said innocently "I was just checking Twitter and apparently West Bay High have managed to infiltrate McKinley."

"WHAT!" Sue hissed, no longer interested in the drama between the four girls.

"The rumour is that they're to here to keep a close eye on your top three..." Santana said, trailing off and casting her gaze out on the now terrified crowd.

"BECKY" Sue screamed.

"Yes Coach." Becky replied, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and saluting.

"We have a code red, initiate lock down procedure. No one leaves this school without my say so. Grab the rope and my new water board. We have some questions to ask. All of you here not wearing the uniform of my squad, form a line and have your I.D. to hand; congratulations on volunteering to be interrogated – I mean interviewed – first." Sue ordered, manoeuvring the crowd into an orderly line before escorting them towards her office.

"But I have class..." One brave student hesitantly pointed out.

"Yes you do," Sue told the cowering student, sneeringly "and the first lesson is 'I will obey the Coach, or I will suffer.' Are you a fast learner? Please say no."

**Santana watched as the crowd was terrified into submission by Sue,** **before turning to address** the other three Cheerios.

"I swear on Barbara-" Rachel started before Santana could say anything.

"There's no need Rach." Santana interrupted. "I trust you. Besides, we've hardly been apart since Friday so there would've been no time, that and Q's far too much of a prude to handle someone as hot as you."

"HEY!" Quinn indignantly pipes up.

"Strap on" Santana merely states whilst looking at Quinn.

"Oh my goodness" Quinn mumbles as her face explodes into another blush.

Quinns hands rose to cover her face as if to shield herself from embarrassment as Santana smirks.

"But-"

"B" Santana interrupts "Do you really think that Rachel would cheat on me? With Quinn of all people?"

"What no!" Brittany exclaims "I thought you all had sexy times." then pouts "without me."

Rachel stood there torn between outrage and shock.

"Brittany, I can assure you that I have never and will never have erm...'sexy times' with Quinn."

"HEY! I'll have you know I'm considered quite a catch!" Quinn announces "You wish you could have me."

"Quinn, whilst yes, you are rather pretty. I'm just not attracted to you." Rachel replies.

"Pish, I'm hot and you know it. Given half the chance, you'd totally tap this." Quinn argues with Rachel, gesturing up and down her body.

"Don't feel bad Quinn," Rachel tells her in a placating manner "I guess you're just not my type."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm everybodys type." Quinn disbelievingly answers. "I'm Quinn Fabrary, hot head cheerleader of the Cheerios!"

"Erm Quinn?" Santana asks "You do realise that you're hitting on my girlfriend right in front of me right?"

"Don't interrupt!" Quinn snaps at Santana "What's wrong with me?" Quinn demands from Rachel.

Santana steps back, holding her hands up in surrender.

"What? There's nothing wrong with you." Rachel answers "I just-"

"It's my boobs isn't it? You don't think they're big enough." Quinn accuses.

"You're being-"

"Or is it my butt?" Quinn continues, self-consciously lowering a hand to her behind. "It's my butt right?"

Santana rolled her eyes at the disagreement taking place between Rachel and Quinn. Deciding her girlfriend is more than capable of handling that minefield of insecurity, she turned to Brittany to make sure the original discussion is resolved.

"Anyways," Santana starts "you get it B? Q's probably just embarrassed 'cos, she kinda barged into Rachels house and kinda saw a little more then I think she was expecting -"

"Was Rachel naked?" Brittany interrupted, excitedly.

"-and- huh?" Santana replied. "No B, not that-"

"Were you naked?" Brittany asks.

"B," ***sigh*** "nobody was naked, okay?"

"When I tell the story, can you both be naked?" Brittany asked hopefully.

**Later that day, Santana was still shaking her head at the occurrence.** As a Cheerio, she was used to having people supplement their sad little lives by taking an interest in hers, the reactions from todays incident were a little odd to her though. Comments from the unwashed masses ranged from people congratulating her for winning someone Quinn wanted a relationship with, to the snarky comments from those homophobes basically calling her a slut. The first kind she ignored, the second; well at least she finally got those tension relieving smack downs out of her system.

What was bothering her however, was the fact that despite numerous people telling her that her brother was on site, she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Lopez! Stop wondering around the halls like a zombie and get yourself into practice before I pop your new fun-bags." Sue shouted from the changing room, cutting off Santana train of thought.

At first irritated at having to pause her search (and yet another surgery joke) , Santana perked up when she realised that she was about to get to watch her girl shaking her stuff.

"Coming Coach." She called back, as she entered the gym. "And I never had surgery." she mutters.

"I heard that, Joan Rivers! Move it." Sue shouted back.

**Rachel looked around at the girls that were now her team mates. **She knew everyone of them by name, noting which of the vast squad had thrown slushies at her or called her names, she singled those out to make sure she out performed them. As torn as she was about being manoeuvred by the Coach into joining the Cheerios, she was determined to get something out of it. Showing up her tormentors and crushing them at something they considered theirs was the plan she had come up with earlier in the day. For girls that prided themselves on the fact that they were in a championship winning cheerleading squad, being bested by someone they tortured would be devastating to their egos. 'And best them I will' Rachel thought to herself determinedly.

Absently realising her girlfriends absence, Rachel steeled herself for the upcoming performance.

**As Sue walked back to join her captain and Brittany, she cast a searching look over the** gathered group of Cheerios.

"Listen up you lacklustre bunch of losers, today we're going to go over our Nations routine. Anyone who stuffs up with be kneecapped and a replacement found." Eyeing the now terrified group of girls, Sue continued "Anyone of you thinking you can't be replaced, just look at our new recruit. A modicum of athletic talent hiding in our very own Glee club. Berry raise your hand."

Everybody looked at Rachel as she hesitantly raised her hand.

"Diva, lower your hand. Now, show me what you've got."

**Santana watched from the gym door as the Cheerleaders began their Nationals routine.** As she began to mentally take notes on the girls that would need to get a kick up the ass Santana style to get themselves in shape, she noticed with a smile, Brittany and Quinn doing the same thing.

As Sue shouted at the performing girls, the three senior Cheerios wondered around them, correcting stances and missteps.

"Better us than Coach" Santana told one of the girls, rearranging the girls left leg. "She would've just taken your kneecap, I'll just destroy your ego. For starters anyways."

Hearing Quinn viciously ripping shreds of another girl, Santana turned and looked for the unusually quiet Brittany.

"B?" Santana questionedher friend who was staring intently a one of the girls.

"Hey S"

"Errrr...why are you watching Rachel so much?"

"She asked me to. She was worried that you might have a hard time being court-martial. So she asked me to watch and see what she needs to do to be better."

"I have no problem being impartial!" Santana hissed. "I take my position as deputy captain seriously B."

"That's what I said!" Brittany replied, smiling brightly at Santana. "But then she said that she sometimes get mad at people saying she's less than perfect. I didn't want you to lose your lady lovin' so I said yes. She's good though San, look."

Santana followed Brittanys line of sight to watch her girlfriend.

**Rachel could feel the eyes on her as she performed**, she didn't pay them any mind as she continued to put her all into the routine. Performing the moves Santana had showed her over the weekend, Rachel absently noticed her muscles begin to ache. Having performed different styles of dance, she knew that it was simply her body adjusting to the new movements she was doings. She could hear Quinn laying into some poor girl that must of made a mistake and was adamant that she would present no such opportunity to anyone watching her.

**Santana watched as Rachel flawlessly performed the intricate routine Sue had devised. **Rachels form was perfect. If she was honest, she was a little concerned at how Rachel would take any criticisms that may have come her way.

Rachels movements were precise yet still fluid. The same couldn't be said for some of the other girls. Santana smirked as her heard Quinn 'get her bitch on'.

Santanas gaze locked on the position of Rachels feet. 'Perfect stance, giving the best support' she thought to herself approvingly, 'kicks angled at the appropriate height' her gaze continued upwards.

"San, don't you think?" Brittany asked.

"Hmm?" Santana absently replied.

"Rachel looks good right?" Brittany tried again.

"Uh huh, good." Was the softly spoken response.

Brittany switched her gaze from Rachel to her best friend. Seeing Santana staring at Rachel like Quinn does a bacon sandwich.

"Not distracted at all right? You're watching her ass aren't you?" Brittany smirks at a smouldering Santana.

"Right" whispered a thoroughly distracted Santana.

**}PLEASE REVIEW{**

**CHAPTER 36 – Things that make you go, 'hmmmmm'.**

**After correcting and working the new girls to within an inch of their lives, **Sue finally give the order to hit the showers.

"Wait for a moment," Sue ordered, waving at three senior Cheerios. "I want a word before you go."

Quinn sighed as she nudged Santana to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" Santana mumbled, shaken out of her lusty daydream involving Rachel and a shower.

**As the departing girls slowly shuffled into the Cheerios locker room.** The groans of pain and exhaustion increased in volume when they thought they were out of earshot of both the Coach and her 'henchwomen'.

"I swear on my life they get off on the pain" One girl moaned as she landed heavily onto one of the benches. "If one of them hit the back of my knees one more time I-"

"Shut up." another of the girls interrupted her rant "Just be glad it over...Rumour has it this place is bugged."

"I LOVE CHEERIOS" the girl on the bench replied. "What? I'm being careful, that's all"

Ignoring the girls around her, Rachel finished off her warm down exercises. Rolling her eyes at the various complaining voices behind her, she made her way into the shower.

"**Listen, my tri vector of evil, your task should you cho-, never mind**, there is no choice. Your job is now to protect the key. Where it goes, you go." Sue told the three girls in front of her. "As an unknown to the competition, the enemies interest in it will be extreme."

"What key?" Brittany asked. "I'm not good with keys, I lose mine a lot. Puck looks after my house keys for me now."

"I think she means Rach- hey! Did you just call my girlfriend an 'it'?" Santana said.

"And? I've called her a lot worse." Sue replied shrugging. "I thought you'd be grateful. I'm not only ordering the Cheerios to be nice, but now demanding that it's protected."

"She" grumbled Santana.

"Whatever," Sue answered, waving her off "I'm not interested in the cutsie little pet names you Lesbo's have for each other. Now shoo. I've got work to do and quite frankly you three smell like sweat and it's making me nauseous."

**Rachel lathered her hair with an audible sigh. Despite her nonchalance when entering the changing** room, she couldn't deny that the Cheerios workout routines where far more taxing than she had previously thought. Moaning in pleasured relief, Rachel felt her muscles further loosen under the warm spray of the shower.

"That's hot."

"Sweet, merciful-Brittany!" Rachel squeaked, fumbling between the shower controls whilst blindly groping the stall for her towel.

"San? Does Rach make other sexy noises?" The owner of the voice asked loudly.

"Britt-just_ please- _can I have a moment here?" Rachel begged, as she finally located and secured her towel around herself.

"Sounded like you already were." Quinns voice rang out teasingly. "Having a moment I mean."

"Hey, stop ogling my girl!" Santana responded to Brittanys question. "And Quinn? When did you remove the stick outta your ass and learn innuendo?"

Rachel desperately swiped the now stinging hair products from her eyes as she clutched her towel protectively to her.

"Oh Quinn," Brittany said with concern "You should be more careful with anal play. Are you okay? You really shouldn't use sticks for that."

As Rachel finally cleared her eyes enough to see, she was greeted by the shaking form of her still clothed girlfriend trying to contain her laughter as Brittany attempted to console a ghostly pale faced Quinn whose jaw had appeared to been unhinged.

"Can somebody please explain to me what on earth is going on? Brittany, whilst we have gotten closer recently, I was not expecting shared showers!" The petite Diva huffed.

"What?" Santana demanded in shock, all humour leaving her. "B?"

"GACK" Quinn spluttered "wha- ass" somewhat finding her voice.

"Rach is the key" Brittany replied.

"You're all insane" Rachel said glaring at the girls who disturbed her. "I'm going back into my shower now. _Alone._"

"No stick" whimpered Quinn.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel performed a mini Diva strop and re-entered her stall, slamming the flimsy door behind her and locking it.

"**She's good" stated a surprised Dave, **looking at the boy beside him.

"'Course she is" Puck replied "Years of dance and gymnastics, not to mention that kick ass martial art her dads made her take, make her-"

"Martial art?" Dave interrupted.

"Yeah, she had it every week after temple if I remember right. Her dads were always saying that she needed to learn because boys are idiots and stalkers in the future. Kinda pissed me off that they always looked at me when saying it!" Puck grumbled.

"Stalker or sexual idiot?" Dave joked.

"Duuddddeee" Puck whined "Not funny!"

"Can we just go back to the fact that tiny diva Rachel Berry is a ninja for a sec, when'd that happen and why didn't I know? I mean, I gave her hell for ages!"

"Yeah I asked why she never went all fists of fury on you, she just said you were hurtin' already or some shit like that. Girls got too big a heart if you ask me. Although, gotta say, watching her storm down the hall downin' jocks like she did before kickin' the crap outta Finnocence was smokin' hot" Puck replied smirking.

**}PLEASE REVIEW{**


End file.
